


Tera Rogers' Life

by Avenge_Me



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Best Friends, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Marvel Universe, Psychological Torture, Torture, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Me/pseuds/Avenge_Me
Summary: Tera and James Rogers have always been a secret. They were kept a secret so that they would never be hunted down and killed by their Father's enemies. When they lose their mother in a Hydra shoot out, Steve is forced to mostly stay at work. When the Red Skull reemerges after years of being believed to be dead, the kids must move to the tower with the other Avengers. Luckily, James is in the SHIELD Academy, being trained to be a field agent. However, Tera is just like her Father before the serum, not to mention she is dating Grant Ward's son, Christian. This is going to be a crazy journey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3 but I have this story also on Quotev.com this version is the only version that has her brother though. The other one is this story just without James and there's another one that's in the MCU but Tera stays at home. I haven't decided yet in this if I want to give her powers. For now it's a no but I might change my mind.
> 
> Also, I have never written siblings before so if anyone has any tips on how to better write them please comment!

Tera Rogers' P.O.V.

My mom was always there for me. I had an amazing family, a nice life, best friends, a booming youtube channel with more love than I could ever imagine. I loved it, and I have always had instincts on point. That horrible morning I woke up with a lurking feeling looming over me. I go downstairs after getting dressed and see my parents talking. I say, "You shouldn't go to work today." 

My Mom smiles weakly and says, "Well it's our duty to go to work and fight for our lives." 

I say, "Mom, Dad, listen I have a horrible feeling about today. Please don't go." 

My dad ruffles my hair and says, "As your mother said, don't worry we'll be fine." 

"What's going on?" I hear James say behind me. He was my older brother. He was 2 years older and a senior in high school. He was planning on becoming a SHIELD Agent after high school and more, that's what he wanted but not me. 

"Nothing, James, Tera is just worried about the mission today." 

"I had a nightmare about it! Mom got shot in the stomach! It felt so real you have to believe me!" 

"Tera we do," Dad said. "But this is our job. We'll see you both tonight. Love you." They both kiss me on the cheek as well as James and leave. 

"Tera don't worry. They're gonna be fine." I don't reply. I just go back upstairs to get ready for school. 

We got home from school and I did my homework like every Tuesday. James is in his room when the door finally opens at 10:00. Dad is finally home. But he is alone. His eyes are red and swollen. 

He's been crying… I'm sitting on the couch as he comes over and softly asks where James is. Almost on cue, James comes downstairs. "Hey Dad where's…" James stops in his tracks, noticing how Dad is crying and Mom is nowhere to be seen. Dad waves him over and James sits across from us in the armchair.

Dad puts his head in his hands and I hear a noise almost like a sob. "We couldn’t save her..."

I feel my mouth go dry and say "Dad...W..what do you mean?" 

He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Tera, James, your mother was shot... We failed to save her..." I look at James whose face is pale and eyes starting to well with tears. It feels like a part of my heart was ripped out. I grab my Father and pull him close, hugging him tightly hoping this is a nightmare I can wake up from.

_____

A week later we'd had our Mom's funeral. After the funeral, there was a reception at our house. James stayed near Dad the whole time, for once James didn't seem excited at the prospect of being near the Avengers.

I sat on the stairs, holding the banister as I cried. I didn't talk to anyone that night and the only Avenger who even spoke to me about their condolences was Natasha Romanoff. The others just moped around, and Tony looked heartbroken and almost guilty.  
____

During the next few weeks my appetite had disappeared. I had fallen behind on my school work, I'd lost a pound or two. James was trying to hold it together but he wasn't doing very well. Dad stayed home with us all week. I was the one who seemed to cry the most. At the funeral was the first time in a while I'd seen the Avengers. I didn't really care. I just wanted my Mom.

It was maybe a week of Mom being dead, Dad, James, and I were eating dinner, none of us eating much of what I had made, when there was a knock on the door which Dad answered and Dad said, "H..hey Tera, James? Can you go up to your rooms for a little while?" 

James looked up at me in surprise but called back, "Yeah."

He stood up and put his plate in the sink and I followed suit. On our way up the stairs, James nudged my arm and pointed out Tony Stark in our living room. Dad gave us a stern look making it clear we weren't allowed to listen in. I pretended I was going into my room but hid behind a banister to listen to what they said and I heard him say, "Steve I really really hate to do this to you. Especially after..., you know. But Fury said that in order to keep the kids safe you need to spend a lot less time at home."

Dad doesn't say a word.

"There have been a lot more acts of extreme violence since Hydra found out it was your wife who died. Not to mention there have been rumors of a possible return of the Red Skull, though we have no proof of that being true. If anybody, good or bad, were to find out about them, then you might never see them again. So Fury decided that for their safety you can only return here 2 or 3 days a week, and all of those times have to be at night."

"Are you kidding me?" I hear Dad ask in anger. "My wife dies in my arms! The exact way that my daughter had a dream about! Crime rates are skyrocketing, there are rumors of a return of a monster I thought I defeated during the war, and you expect me to just abandon my children? Tony, Tera is 15! James is only 17, and barely that! I can't just leave them like this!" 

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger! Do you think this is my idea of a good plan? At this point, I'm wondering if it'd be better for them to stay with us in the tower. I, as well as Fury, just worry it would compromise us. He trusts James, but he doesn't trust that Tera can keep quiet so he says that plan is out the window. I wish there was another way, but until you come up with a better idea this is all we've got." Tony says. 

"I can't believe the head of SHIELD can't come up with a good solution to this. I hate this." Dad says, sounding so defeated. 

"I know Steve. I hate it too. But it's better than Hydra finding out and torturing them. Just look at the bright side, James knows self-defense. He's in the SHIELD Academy, and both of them should be pretty safe since her school recently hired a retired SHIELD agent." 

After Tony left Dad had to explain the situation to us. I can't believe this is going to be my new reality. 

\----

I woke up from an awful night's rest. Six months ago Tony made it so my Dad could barely see us. If it weren't for James I don't know what I'd do. I go downstairs and make some breakfast, James comes down soon after. After eating, we climb into James's car and listen to music on the way to school. We get out of the car and I go to leave but James calls out, "Hey, Tera have a good day." 

I look back at him with a forced smile. "You too James." I then march my way into the hell known as Midtown High School. 

I stop by my locker trading some books out when I feel someone tug my backpack. I turn around annoyed when I see Livvy smiling at me. "Hey Tera! How ya feeling?" 

I smile back, "Better. Every day it gets better." I step back from my locker using my foot to kick out closed and we walk to first block together.

I sit there sketching in my notebook ideas for my youtube channel. I have a youtube channel where I make skits and music videos of existing songs, but also just some fun videos. After I finally look up and see the note board full of notes. I frantically grab paper and write it all down before it's erased. After the teacher erases the board and I sigh as he assigns us our homework. I make eye contact with my boyfriend from across the class who makes a face making me laugh.

My boyfriend is Christian Ward. He has the same last name as my dad's biggest enemy but I don't care I love Christian. He had been there for me through a lot and always has my back. The only problem is that my brother isn't aware I'm dating. I make eye contact with my friend Olivia or Livvy as she prefers to be called. She gives me a bored expression and holds her hands up to her head like a phone and I take it out of my pocket and she sent me a text reading.

**Livvy Licious**

Dude can you believe our math teacher can talk this much about algebra but can't explain in any details why we need to know this crap?

******************

I laugh to myself and text back,

******************

Dude can you believe our math teacher can talk this much about algebra but can't explain in any details why we need to know this crap?

I know right it is so stupid I wish we didn't have to do this, I mean come on for crying out loud When will we ever use this.

*****************

I look up and see her smirk and we both hide our phones as the teacher glares at us. I smile at Livvy and she smiles back. After class Christian runs up to me and says, "Hey, Mr. Kane is horrible am I right?"

I smile and say, "Yeah, I heard the dinosaurs were tired of him when he taught them too." We both start laughing, Mr. Kane is really old. 

He holds my hand and we both walk to my next class and he says like a gentleman, "Here you are M'Lady." 

I laugh and say, "Go to class, Mr. Ward." He smirks and runs off to get to class in time.

In that class I see Christian's brother Thomas glaring at me angrily. I mouth the words, "What did I do this time." He just keeps glaring and I pause to pay attention to Mrs. Johansen. Thomas has always hated me for some reason. Everyone knows my last name is Rogers, just like my brother the senior, but I tell everyone I'm not related to Captain America because my Dad said it could get me killed if people knew someday. People make fun of me because of it, just because of the fact I don't look anything like him, built wise at least.

I sit through a test and I hear someone behind me teasing me they say, "Aww did Rogers lose her shield." I keep walking like nothing happened and I see the Vice Principal. Mrs. Hart, she was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Tony Stark had talked about. I hate her. She isn't mean or anything, I just can't help but blame her and the Avengers, and more than anything myself for my mom's death. I constantly run through what would have happened if I had been able to stop my parents from going to work. The only person I blame more than myself for her death, is Tony Stark. He was the person who lead that mission. It's his fault she's dead.

All I can do is attempt stay in a normal life. I went through my day like I always do. At lunch, I sit next to Livvy and Christian. We talk about my next music video where I chose to do the song, 'Demons.' Olivia says, "So how about Christian and you are running away from his past and we make his eyes red. To symbolize the demons. And it ends with you kissing."

I sigh and say, "Why is it whenever Christian is in these videos you want us to end up kissing." From behind me, I hear Christian say, "Well I don't mind it." I give him a glare not to encourage Livvy but she squeals in delight.

After school I go to the car to wait for James. He walks towards me, a huge smile on his face. "What's got you so chipper?" I ask him playfully. 

"Oh nothing much, I just asked Jackie Menson on a date and she said yes!" My brother had been talking about this crush of his for forever. 

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, throwing my backpack into the back seat. On the way home, he tells me every detail about how he asked her out. 

We get home and I hear someone in the kitchen, I nudge James's arm and he puts an arm in front of me. "Stay behind me," James whispers. I step behind him, getting nervous. James pulls out the pocket knife he got for his birthday, slowly walking to the wall, we can't see the person in the kitchen.

That's when the person in the kitchen comes out, it's Dad! James lowers his knife and Dad notices us. He also notices the knife, "Did I startle you?" 

James sheathes the knife, putting it in his back pocket. "Yeah, you're never home this early," James says. 

"Well actually, I'm going to be home a lot more often. The Avengers have been...arguing...for a while and today we realized the world doesn't need us. So we disbanded." Dad says slowly, gauging our reactions. 

"Really?" I ask, feeling a smile on my face.

"Wait, but the world needs you! What about crime rates? They're going to skyrocket!" James cries out, I can almost hear his heart breaking. He had had his heart set on being an Avenger since he could walk.

"Yeah, but we're going to continue to fight crime, just not as an organized group." Dad says trying to explain. 

"What about us?" They both turn to look at me.

"What about us?" James asks me. 

"We both heard Tony, we are screwed someone finds out about us. What if someone hurts us because they find out?" I ask, questioning my safety.

"I'll be home almost all the time, I think you'll be alright," Dad says with a smile. James still looks sad but smiles at the fact we'll be able to see our Father more.

After a month of the Avengers being disassembled Dad is still around a lot. He kissed us goodbye in the morning before we went to school and we drove to school. Around 12:30 though I looked out the window out of habit I look outside and I see Dad fighting a man. "Look! Captain America is fighting a guy outside!" Everyone rushes to the windows, including myself. I see the two of them in combat until I see Tony Stark fly in and then I watch as the Red Skull fires something at my dad and he disappears. Everyone in the class goes quiet as I realize he was vaporized. 

What? No...No! He can't be dead! My hands press against the glass as I try to see better, maybe my vision was being messed up. Before I realize it I'm crying. I feel kids staring at me and I quickly ask to go to the restroom.

The sub who was consumed in the newspaper barely looks up to nod. I practically run to the bathroom, unable to hold back the sobs that were begging to come out. I sit in a stall, bawling my eyes out until I hear my friend Kamala come into the bathroom. "Tera?" 

"What?" I ask, wiping my tears with my hoodie sleeve. 

"The office called someone is here to pick you up." I take a deep breath and leave the stall. "Why are you crying so much? You don't care about the Avengers." I see Kamala's eyes are red. Kamala was a die-hard Avengers fan. 

"Captain America was the only Avenger I liked." I lie.

I go back to the classroom after throwing water in my face. I grab my backpack, tucking my phone into my pocket. I walk down the hall, walking towards the office. I look inside and I see James standing there confused. When he notices me worry grows on his face and he quickly asks, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

I pull him into a hug and I try to quietly say, "I just watched Dad get vaporized." 

He pulls back, stunned. "What?"

"Excuse me you two, are you James and Tera Rogers?" We nod. The woman points to the big wooden door at the end of the hallway, "The vice-principal is in there, you'll go there first." James goes first, opening the door where we see Vice Principal Hart talking with a man I'd only met once at my Mom's funeral. Tony Stark.

He and Miss Hart are talking quietly until they notice us come in. "Please sit." Miss Hart motions to the chair. 

I sit down, putting my backpack in front of me. James leans against the wall. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your old man was...taken down...by the Red Skull today," Tony says trying to word it carefully. 

"I know, everyone in my class saw," I say sadly. "How could the Red Skull be back? Dad destroyed him back in the 40's!"

"Apparently he didn't. That's not why I'm here though. I don't know if you know but I'm your kids' Godfather, I'm taking you out of school to go to the mansion. I'm going to Avenge your old man, I promise." I look at James, his jaw is locked. He is keeping a carefully stiff expression.

"How do you plan on doing that? You broke up the Avengers." James says, venom in his voice.

"The Avengers, at least for today, are going to reassemble," Tony says, trying to look confident. "C'mon. The sooner the better." Tony says, standing up. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and we walk to Tony's car. James sits in the front seat, myself in the back with the backpacks. Tony calls the old Avengers including a new one. Starting something called the Avengers Initiative.


	2. The Avengers Protocol (Part 1) S1 Ep 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera and James are taken to Tony's mansion as Tony reassembles the Avengers to avenge Steve. Tony finds Steve in a strange machine with the Red Skull, releasing his companion and telling him about his kids only to realize this isn't his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try an update somewhat recently, though I can't promise I'll keep that promise. Again, if anybody has any tips for how to make Tera and James seem like realistic siblings I'm all ears! Thank you!

Tera's P.O.V.

I see a few different holograms appear of different Avengers and the first one is of Hawkeye. He looks at us and nocks an arrow and says, "I'm already warmed up and I got the B.O. to prove it."

Tony says, "Don't waste your arrow. It's time. I've activated the Avengers Protocol." 

As he goes through the Avengers and a new kid I've never seen he says, "Guys, not a joke. I have Steve's kids here." Most of the looks James and I get are of surprise. 

Eventually every message was sent and we were at his mansion. He leads us inside and says, "Feel free to roam. As long as you don't go into the basement where the reactor is you should be fine. And don't electrocute yourselves." As he says that I hear a loud noise outside. 

I hear someone yell, "You knuckleheads play tag and Manhattan gets a 9.0 earthquake. Thanks for reminding me why this didn't work last time." I look up and see them all arriving. James would normally be excited to meet his heroes but he is somber as they come inside and see us. 

James puts an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "This would never have happened if they hadn't split up." He growls angrily.

The Avengers come inside all but Tony eyeing us warily. Thor looks at us, "Stark, why are they here?" 

"Thor, I couldn't leave them at school. I'm now their legal guardian. Besides, they lost their Dad." Tony says. James tenses up beside me.

Suddenly Tony speaks up and says, "Listen the Avengers are reassembling, handpicked by me. Under my command." 

Hawkeye laughs and says, "Ha! You could lead a field trip to Vegas maybe but-"

"Shut up!" James screams taking them, and myself, by surprise. "I don't care who leads or whatever the hell you do! This would never have happened if you hadn't disassembled! So I don't care who leads, but you are going to avenge my Dad!" He cries out, his eyes starting to water which he quickly wipes away. 

The once-Avengers stare at us, all of them looking sad. Tony coughs awkwardly and says, "James is right, we need to avenge our friend. I'm the only one who can lead this team." We all watch as Tony stops in front of a statue and pulls off a sheet revealing a statue of my dad with incredible details. Everyone as well hangs their heads as Hawkeye covers his face with his hand and Hulk punches a wall. I bite my lip, trying not to start crying again. I cross my arms, pulling myself into a hug as I scratch my arm gently. James pulls me closer to him, wrapping me into a hug. 

Then he says, "One of our own fell today. He was killed by M.O.D.O.K. and the Red Skull. If they are together now the whole world is at risk."

I see a projection in front of them but I don't look at it as Hawkeye asks, "Have the kids seen this?" 

I say, "My classroom provided a perfect view the whole class saw it." That makes them all fall silent again.

Tony continues and says, "Besides we have a friend to avenge. I know you all have reasons to walk out that door but I can't do this alone. Can we set the past aside and work together? One last time?"

Thor says, "We are Avengers, the world needs us."

Hawkeye puts on a smirk and says, "You know me." He points his finger and raises it up like a gun, "Point and shoot." 

The Hulk says "Are we gonna hug now?" He cracks his knuckles. "Or are we gonna smash someone?" Tony looks at us and says, "Remember, don't blow yourselves up. We'll be back later." I just nod as they run outside and go into the Avenjet. 

I stare out the tall window and I see the Black Widow look at us before flying off in her flying car chasing after them. "I'm gonna keep you safe Tera," 

James says, tears in his voice. "You can cry James, you don't have to hold back," I say, noticing how his eyes redden but he doesn't cry.

"Shut up, Pipsqueak." He says as he shoves me away from him. "I'm going to explore, you coming?" He asks. I look back at the statue of Dad before I chase after him. I don't want to be alone right now. 

Narrator's P.O.V.

Tony races into the room where he sees a machine with beams of light connecting the Red Skull and Captain America. He's shocked as he sees them both clearly in pain. He quickly shoots a repulsor beam at the one holding Cap and helps him get out. He groans, "Iron man." 

Tony excitedly says, "You weren't fried you were teleported! I can't believe I missed that. This leadership stuff is hard. Glad you're back." Bring his voice low as to make sure the Red Skull can't hear he says, "Your kids are devastated. I can't wait till they find out your alive."

The Captain looks confused as he says, "My kids?" Iron man says, "Yeah Steve...Tera and James." 

He acts like he understands and then he says, "My poor children, you left them alone? Just like how you left the rest of your team behind? All for me?" 

Tony thinks for a second before saying, "Well it sounds bad when you say it like that." Before he can do anything else Cap hits him with his shield. 

Then he says looking down at him, "Like I said you have no idea what it takes to be a leader of men. This body is mine!"

It occurs to him as he says, "Red Skull."

He says, "You aren't much of a futurist if you didn't see this coming Heir Stark. I was dying. And you just told me something that could be the key to my success. I was not aware the Captain has children." 

At that moment Tony realized the mistake he made as he mutters, "Dang it what have I done." 

The Skull continues on his monologue as he says, "My body ravaged by the very thing that gave me such strength and after all those years. Why perish when there was an alternative, Modok, was the key his power transferred my being into a body where the super-soldier serum actually worked."

He picks Tony up to where Tony can't do anything. As he throws him to the ground Modok gets out from underneath the steel that had fallen on top of him. "I left my hated enemy to rot in my own walking corpse." He throws Tony to the ground and grabs the head of the armor making Tony look at the Red Skull. "Not only that but you told me my enemy had children, this makes revenge more sweet as you can watch me destroy them. After all, I am the end of the Avengers!"

"This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you." Says Steve as he grabs the shield from the Skull punching him in the face. "And if you ever touch my kids you are going to regret it."

He lends Tony a hand as Tony says, "Cap I hope that's you." Before anything else can be said the Skull grabs a gun and shoots it at them. Which Steve deflects but it knocks him back to the ground.

He looks weakly at Tony and he says, "You've Avenged me, Tony, now go lead them. And tell the kids I love them."

Tony says, "Cap you're going to be alright, Jarvis has Sam left the tower?" To which Jarvis replies, "Yes he's on his way but-"

Tony cuts him off saying, "Perfect, then it's nap time for Modok."

Tony looks at The Skull and says, "You used to say I didn't understand sacrifice, let's see if I've learned something."

Tony starts to activate his Arc Reactor as Modok screams, "No! Don't let him!" Then his beam takes down all of the tech in the building including his own. "Electromagnetic Pulse shut down all the working tech in this base meaning your technopath can't do squat." As he says this he falls back to the ground due to his armor shutting down.

He smirks as he says, "In your borrowed face."

The Red Skull laughs as he says, "Your armor is nothing but dead weight now. You did nothing but ensure your own demise." 

Steve says, "I know you're the smart one but that was pretty stupid."

Tony says, "Wait for it..." With that Sam comes flying in. Tony says, "Hit Captain America. Hard."

Sam is confused but does as he's told. He punches the Captain in the face and swoops down to Tony alarmed and says, "Please tell me there was a good reason for that because I've always wanted to meet Captain America, and knocking a guy out is not a way to greet your hero."

"Brain Switch." Tony says matter-of-factly. "And I thought I was your hero. Well, at least I'm sure you just made Cap's kids happy at least." 

Sam says, "Wait Captain America has kids, were they the boy and girl with you?" 

Tony says, "Tell you later for now...What happened to the war machine armor?" 

To which Sam replies, "The Falcon armor is just cool."

Tony thinks for a minute before saying, "Falcon...Works for me."

Pretty soon though The Red Skull is up again and throws his shield at Sam which he dodges. Hulk catches the shield as he bursts through the wall and looks at it confused, as he isn't yet aware that his companion is in fact alive. They all rush in and Hawkeye in disbelief says, "Cap?" 

To which Tony immediately replies, "Not Cap. Trust me."

Hawkeye says, "Who's the birdman." 

Widow answers his question by saying, "Sam Wilson, Shield Trainee been Moonlighting for Tony in secret for months." They stare at her as she says, "It's what I do. By the way-" She holds up her watch as a hologram of Nick Fury appears. 

He looks angry as he says, "You're fired, Wilson!" 

Widow smiles as she says, "Welcome to the Avengers."

Sam is confused as he says, "Umm, thanks." That is when Hydra Agents run into the room on the platforms and are in a position to destroy everyone.

Tony's suit reboots and they all get in their heroic stances and Tony yells, "Avengers Assemble!" 

Then he says, "You wanted a plan? Here it is Hulk, Thor, keep Modok off-balance, he can't concentrate he can't take me out. Widow, Hawkeye get Cap into the brain switcheroo thing. Falcon make the thing work. The Skull is mine. That an acceptable plan Mr. Hawkeye?" 

To which Clint replies, "I'll let you know when it works." That is when they all attack. Hulk breaks lights, Tony flies with the punches, Falcon works like crazy to get the machine working.

Cap and the Skull are both fighting for the vibranium shield. The Skull says, "I don't plan to lose this fight. But no matter what happens I will hunt down your children. I will use them to my advantage. What were their names? Tera and James?" That is what sets Steve over the edge as he beats him and Hawkeye fires an arrow also knocking him back. Modok gets up but is soon beat down by Hulk and Thor.

The Skull comes back as he races to attack Cap. Tony shoots the shield out of his hand and Steve grabs the neck of his uniform and says, "You've scratched up my body enough." 

He throws the Skull against the control panel of the brain swapper just as Falcon fixes it. Tony picks up the skull and throws him into the brain swapper. "You will regret this Stark!" The Skull yells as he writhes and wriggles trying to break free from his constraints. 

Then Cap says, "I hate seeing me squirm." He lays back into the machine and says, "Finish it, would ya kid?" With that Falcon turns on the machine making both Cap and The Red Skull scream in agony as their minds are again switched. And the light from the machine is blinding. 

The machine is shut down as Cap steps out from the machine smiling and says, "That's better. Thank you all of you."

Tony hands him his shield and says, "No one messes with one of our own and gets away with it." 

To which Cap replies, "Avengers Forever."

Clint smirks as he says, "Now don't dislocate your arm patting yourself on the back. Fearless leader." 

The Skull scoffs as he says, "Leader, All these years, all these battles, and I have been going about it wrong. Thank you, Stark for showing me what I much become. Modok!" With that Modok opens his eyes and creates a force field and expands pushing everyone away except for Tony. His armor starts to break away as he screams in pain at his armor being ripped off of him.

The Skull says, "If I cannot have his body to keep me alive, I will take yours." As he says this Tony's armor flies onto the Skull. Then the Arc Reactor is ripped from Tony's chest as the Red Skull is turned into the Iron Skull. Tony then falls to the ground and the force field is broken. Before the Avengers can get to the Skull he and Modok are teleported away.

Cap gets down beside Tony and Tony weakly says, "Hey Cap, remember how far I went to pull your butt out of the fire...Your turn." He says managing a smile before his head falls to the side.


	3. The Avengers Protocol  (Part 2) S1 Ep 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tera and James find out their Father is alive! They also find out something about the Red Skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas or tips for writing siblings is appreciated! Also, I follow the Avengers Assemble cartoon for this (if you couldn't tell by the tags) so if you have any ideas please let me know!

Tera's P.O.V.

I sit down in what room was my dad's old room. I know because it's labeled Captain America. The walls are a blank white, there is a clean bed without sheets on it as well. It feels weird to be in here. James had left to explore the rest of the mansion, I stayed here to mourn. I sat on the empty bed and cried my eyes out. That is until I hear a loud, "Boom!" I rush to my feet and I run to the source of the noise. I find myself in Tony's lab. Tony is on a table, wires coming out of where his arc reactor should be. I see Dad hugging James. I can see James actually crying as he shudders against Dad. "Dad? You're alive!" I cry out as I run to him, he pulls me into a hug and the three of us stay there for a while until I hear an electric shock. 

I turn in surprise to see Tony sitting upright, his hair standing on end. "That is never something I wanna do again. Thanks for not electrocuting me on your first day as an Avenger Sam." Tony says.

"Dad, how are you alive?" James asks, wiping away his tears. 

I hear Sam say, "He was teleported not electrocuted." Then Sam looks excitedly at Tony as he says, "Can you say that into my phone? I want that to be my ringtone." As my dad leaves my side with Widow to help Tony stand up.

He says, "Jarvis the Mark 50 if you please." 

Jarvis interrupts saying, "Sir the Mark 50 is not ready." 

Tony persists saying, "Jarvis the Mark 50." I look down as I see a platform in the floor rise which dad helps Tony grab onto and Tony says, "And Sam, thank you." Sam looks overjoyed while he is fangirling. Tony says, "See I can be nice. When I almost die!" 

Then Falcon says, "Does this mean I get an official Avengers Membership Card?" 

Hawkeye rolls his eyes and says, "Great just what we needed. A Stark fanboy with delusions of grandeur." With that Tony steps into the middle of the railing and holograms appear giving him a new Arc Reactor. 

I look at Falcon and say, "Any ideas as to what Tony is doing?" 

Falcon says, "Nothing like I've ever worked on and that makes me totally jealous."

Tony says, "The Mark 50 Prototype Modular System. New Armor smell and everything. In theory faster, more powerful than any of my Arc Reactor Models." As he says this his armor is being built up around him.

As it finishes he shoots a repulsor ray at the wall and accidentally blows a hole in the wall. Hawkeye says, "So in theory, untested. Classic." 

He says, "I'll figure it out. And as soon as I do I'll be smacking the red off the Red Skull." 

My dad puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "You mean we."

Tony shrugs him off and says, "I didn't say we."

Widow looks annoyed as she said, "I know that look, it comes before, it's not you it's me." 

He says, "I activated the Avengers protocol because I thought you were gone, Cap. You're back, I didn't croak wins all around. So back to the grind."

Hawkeye angrily says, "Seriously?! You rebooted the Avengers just to break us up again? Unbelievable." Widow and Hawkeye storm out. 

Hulk says, "And people wonder why I hate people." 

Thor annoyingly says, "Mortals. Fun, but too complicated." 

My dad says, "You're serious? After what we just survived?" 

Tony says, "Looks that way." I look at James, he looks pissed. I just feel awkward as I try to lighten the mood by saying, "At least no one knows about James and me!" Dad and Tony look at the ground. James and I look at each other, both of us confused. 

At least until Dad says, "About that..." I feel nothing short of terror as I hear Tony say, "Tera, your old man was stuck in a brain switcher. He was in it with the Red Skull and they swapped minds. I told him how worried you and James were. He seemed confused so I reminded him you were his kids and well..."

"You what?!" James yells, his hands rushing to his hair.

I take a few steps back, my mouth covered by my hands. "Tony...you didn't," I say softly, hoping it's a joke. 

Tony looks down, "I'm sorry if I had known it wasn't Steve I would have kept my mouth shut."

I watch as James storms into a corner of the room, as far as he can be from Tony. He sits down, head in his hands. I sit against the wall. 

Dad quickly tries to find words of comfort. "Don't worry you two will be fine. I'll keep you safe." 

"Not if the Avengers disband," James says bitterly. 

Just like that, Tony has messed up my life. It's his fault, just like Mom's death. Dad turns to Tony and says, "Explain why you want the Avengers to break up. And if you give me any of that Stark Talk I'll knock you out of that armor myself." What the hell am I going to do?

Tony says, "I led the Avengers for a day and I almost lost everyone." 

Dad says, "Okay so you're scared. We all get scared and we push through."

Tony replies, "Cap I'm not afraid of what can happen to me. The Skull and Modok almost got all of you. What if I lead you somewhere and I can't get you back. What if one of you ends up like Lily?" The room goes silent. A moment of mourning for my lost Mother.

After a moment Sam says, "But that's our choice isn't it?" With that, I feel an Earthquake.

I stand up as the floor is shaking and say, "Tony? What's happening?" As I say this I fall back to the floor. 

I look at Tony's screens and see the Hulk and Thor fighting. Then suddenly Widow and Hawkeye start fighting. They are making a huge mess as my dad looks at Sam and says, "We have to contain this. Falcon, you're with me stay close. Tera, James stay with Tony."

Tony says, "Wait let me scan for-" He tries to scan but ends up destroying the computer. I grimace as smoke rises from it.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." 

Dad says, "Tony you said you wanted a solo mission? Fix that armor." 

Falcon then says, "Don't do anything stupid." 

Tony snaps, "You're fired."

"For real?" 

"Just go! Jarvis tools." Tony continues to work with a giant robot hand from the ceiling. He is talking to himself about these different components of things.

James comes over to me, helping me up. He says to me, "Tera, I'll keep you safe. I won't let the Red Skull hurt you. Unless you annoy me too much, of course." I smile a bit. 

I look at the screens and watch as I see my dad run out. Tony zooms in on something flying into his mouth. That's when Dad starts to attack the people around him. What is happening? Then Tony has his eureka moment and proclaims, "Microbots! Taken in through the respiratory system. Sending signals to the brain!" I watch as Tony is fanatic as he tells Sam to get back here.

I just watch in horror as my dad hits Sam with his shield and yells some rude things like how he is just 'Stark's prized parakeet'. I watch as the mansion is repairing his armor. 

James asks, "Anything I can do to help?" 

Tony says, "No James. Besides if you get hurt your dad will kill me." James furrows his eyebrows, disappointed he can't help. 

Tony finally says to us. "I'm going to cure the Avengers of these bugs. Stay here and don't leave the lab." I just nod as he flies out leaving us alone.

I watch the hologram screens as Tony shoots them with beams. I watch the screen until I hear an evil laugh. I turn quickly to see a man with blood-red skin. James' hand rushes in front of me. "Stand back Tera." I look at the table beside me and grab two tools.

I hand one to James, I told the other one with my shaky hands. The man slowly walks towards us. "You must be James. I'm assuming you're the older brother." He says, looking at my sibling. He then looks down at me. "You must be Tera, strange. It seems James got a bit of the serum, you were robbed I'm afraid Fraulein." 

James goes closer to him. "Don't you hurt her." 

"James! Be careful!" I say, pulling my arms around me to hug myself, feeling myself quiver in my shoes. 

"I assume you have SHIELD training if you are so willing to fight me. Just like your Father." The Red Skull says getting into a fighting position. James puts up his arms. I stare as James throws the first punch, managing to get 2 or 3 punches in. Just as I think it's going well the Red Skull grabs James' arm moving fast and pulling his arm back, grabbing his throat in his hand. The Red Skull pulls harshly on James' arm and I hear him scream as his arm goes limp.

"James!" I cry out, covering my eyes as I hear James cry out in pain. I don't hear anything else. 

I feel someone grab my hands, pulling them away from my face. The Red Skull is inches from my face. He picks me up by my shirt before he slams me back into the wall. I cry out in pain. My head seeming to explode. I try grabbing his arm, trying to push him off of me. He pulls me out of the wall before slamming me back in, he then drops me to the ground, kicking me hard in the stomach, my eyes slamming shut in pain. He starts to laugh when I hear, "Pick on someone your own size!" 

I hear the sound of metal clashing and running. "Sam, get James!" I hear him yell.

I feel someone gently touch my arm. "Hey, hey. Sweetheart come on I need you to look at me." It's Dad. I force my eyes to open as they water at the bright lights. His hand starts to go under my head but I cry out, my head feeling as if it's being squeezed by a clamp. His arm jumps back only to try to pick me up as gently as he can and he says, "Hey, I'm gonna take you with me, but I have to run there okay? I'm sorry." I can feel as he starts to run, I grit my teeth, trying desperately not to scream. 

I feel him put me down and I open my eyes as much as I can as I watch him join the fight. I see Sam put James beside me. James has a growing bruise on his head, and his arm is a red-purple color. I look at the fight, my mind flickering in and out of consciousness. The only thing I can really see is, Widow fires some mini bombs at the Red Skull which create a distraction as Tony says, "Thor! Hammertime!" Thor throws his hammer at The Skull knocking him against the wall.

I feel darkness go through my vision. When I open my eyes again they've beaten him. My dad picks me up again and says, "Hey you're gonna be alright." He looks at Tony and says, "Keep leading like that and we might actually stick together." 

The Red Skull laughs and says, "Yes let Stark lead you through your final glorious moments."

A glowing force field forms around him as he says, "This game is over before it has even begun. I took your armor I will take your lives. I will take your honor by leaving a scar on this nation that will forever be blamed on the Avengers!" With that, he disappears in a puff of smoke. That's when I feel the mansion shudder again and I hear an explosion. 

I hear Thor ask, "What was that?"

Tony says, "The mansion's reactor. Not a good boom. The Skull and Modok disabled all the reactor's safety systems. Energy Discharges have escaped the shields. And the generators are falling out of submission." 

Hawkeye says, "Umm less geek speak please birdie." 

Tony says, "In 90 seconds the reactor blows. And Manhattan goes worlds biggest skate park where we have a serious PR problem." 

My Dad looks at Tony and says, "Really, now?" 

Tony defends himself saying, "Joking in the face of certain death. Is part of my charm."

Widow says, "So is being a super genius. Think Einstein! 80 seconds."

"Falcon we need a coil gun that can fire a small sun. You and lightning rod are the barrel. Lots of speed. Lots of electricity." Tony says.

Sam looks to Thor saying, "Try to keep up and remember to bring the thunder."

Thor smirks and says, "He has your spark. I like him." With that, he flies off after Sam.

Tony continues, "Anyone not shielded by armor or gamma radiated skin should probably clear the area of civilians." Dad, with me in his arms, Hawkeye, who I believe has James, and Natasha run outside. He leans me against the wall outside of the mansion, giving me a quick kiss on the head, and runs off to help with civilians. James is quickly placed beside me. 

Out of the corner of my eye I notice what looks like a tornado spinning around the mansion but I catch a glimpse of Thor's cape. I watch as the radiator is thrown into the air at a very fast speed and an Arc Repulser blast probably from his chest shoots it high into the air. I watch it explode in the air and the tornado fades. Dad runs back. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Awful, but at least I'm better off than James." 

Dad's eyes start to water which he wipes away. "Do you think you can stand?" I shrug. He slowly helps me up.

I notice Hawkeye run over. "Clint, help Tera walk. I'm going to take care of James."

Clint takes my arm, holding me upright as Dad picks James up. I hear James cry out as Dad touches his arm. 

I look at the ruins of the Avengers' old home.

Clint helps me walk towards it as he angrily looks at the pile and says, "I had stuff in there ya know. Really, really expensive stuff." 

Tony says, "Your comic books? I had them moved to storage three months ago." 

Clint brightens up and says, "Oh. Okay, we're cool then."

I see Sam and Thor come down as Tony puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and says, "You pass out?" 

"A little." I look around and think of ready I am for this day to be over.

I say, "God, I can't wait to go home." 

They look at me and Hulk says, "Just go home? Mansion gone, Bad guys gone, Avengers gone?" Hopefully, I just need to get better first, James needs to get better first.

Tony lifts up his faceplate and says, "Let's talk."

Next thing I know we are in Avengers Tower. I was taken to the so-called "med-bay" as the Avengers talked upstairs. They diagnosed me with a concussion, they told me I got lucky. James finally woke up, his arm in a sling. James had gotten a badly broken arm and a concussion. When he woke up his head turned towards me, "Tera?" He asked groggily.

"James! How do you feel?" 

"Like my arm was put into a paper shredder. What happened?" 

"You tried to fight the Red Skull. You could have won but he was too fast. He went after me after he knocked you out." I tell him. 

His head falls back and he says, "God, I'm so stupid." 

"You tried to protect me, thank you," I say with a smile. 

"Of course." That's when Dad and Natasha come down.

When he seems James is awake his eyes light up, "James! How do you feel?" 

"Like my arm went through a wood chipper." James groans. 

"I'm proud of you James," Dad says with a smile. 

Natasha coughs and Dad says, "Right, so, we had a meeting and we've decided that we're all going to live in the tower." 

"What about us?" I ask.

"It's too dangerous for us to live at home, so you're going to live here," Dad says. 

"What?!" I ask in surprise. 

"You're going to go home during the week to pack up, you'll move here. There's always going to be at least 2 Avengers with you at all times." Natasha says.

"What about my friends? What about school? I had a life I can't just leave that behind!" I say exasperated. 

"It's the best option we've got. I'm sorry Tera, I should've been more careful. This is all my fault." Dad says. 

"So we get to live with the Avengers?" James asks.

"Yeah" 

I see a smile grow on James' face. "Awesome, maybe one day I'll be able to actually punch the Red Skull." 

I watch as bright red flashing lights go off, I slam my eyes shut at the bright lights and I hear, "Gentlemen the Great Wall of China just stood up and is smashing towards Bejing. Interested?" "I've gotta go, I'll be back in a bit." Dad says. I feel him plant a kiss on the top of my head before I hear them running off. 

After a day or two

As soon as James started to feel better Dad took us home where we usually had Tony help us pack everything up. I had expressed my worry about living in the tower with a bunch of older men and my Dad just replied, "Tera you aren't locked in the tower I will let you hang out with your friends. And if you are worried about the guys, I trust all of them with my life they won't hurt you I promise."

I just shrug. He says, "I just want you to know. I will never let him hurt you like that again." I just nod, I have nothing else to say. I go upstairs, packing another box full of my clothes. James just sat on the couch, unable to do anything with his arm in the shape it was in. I just hope he feels better soon.


	4. Moving Day & Dealing With The Press S1 Ep 2½

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move into Avengers tower, as well as deal with the rising press about Tera and James.

Tera's P.O.V.

We went back to our house to try and pack everything up. Tony came by most days to make sure everything was handled, with everything going on. We had a couple of people from the news who would show up, asking questions. I mostly stayed inside but the one day I went out to put out a box and a news reporter noticed me, "Hey! You're the girl the Captain carried out of the mansion before the explosion! Who are you?" I could feel myself freeze as my mind blanked, not knowing what to say, she had a camera and a microphone in my face. 

That's when luckily Dad came outside, "Hey, stop harassing her." He said putting himself in between me and the woman.

"Captain! I just wanna ask you a few questions!"

"No questions," Dad says firmly trying to usher me inside. 

"Captain! First off who is this girl? Is she your secret daughter? A niece we never knew about? Adopted?"

"Tony! Get her inside." Dad says pushing me up the stairs. Tony takes my arm, pulling me up the stairs and bringing me inside. 

"How about you not take anything outside for now." I nod, going back upstairs, realizing this is what my new life has become. I look at James sleeping on the couch, his arm in his crutch. At least he didn't have to worry about the press.

At the end of the week we got one of Tony's jets and we were flown to Avengers Tower. It looks like we were the last people to get here since everyone comes out to help us unpack. Tony pulls Dad, James, and I aside to give us, mostly James and me, a tour of the tower. We started by going to the elevator and he clicked a button, sending us to the basement. 

The door opens and we step out, the floor is covered in boxes and some objects were strewn around the floor. “This is the lower basement. This is where we store all of the extra things we don’t really need. We have old costumes, some old iron man suits, trophies, and more down here.” I nod, taking a last look around before we get back into the elevator. We go 1 floor up. “This is the containment area/ interrogation area.” I step out of the elevator, taking a look around before getting back in and we go to the next floor. "The very bottom floor is the arc reactor which powers the whole tower, but to prevent you guys getting hurt we're just going to avoid that floor," Tony says before hitting the next button. It was the lobby, outside of the room I could see a ton of people trying to get in. As soon as the door opens I can see people taking photos. Tony doesn’t even hesitate to click the next button, I just look at the people scrambling for their next big story. 

"Okay then...So the layout of the tower is from 2-45 is just whatever we need to keep Stark Towers functioning. 46-50 are for testing new designs, this is where I put in my college students. I have a special program where I let college students come in to test out their inventions, fully funded. 51-55 are biological labs, if either of you ever have to go to any of the floors in the tower below the penthouse, never come here. Come anywhere but here in fact, because without wearing the right gear you'd be dead very quickly and have an infectious disease." I see James grimace.

"Why do you even have that floor then?" James asks. 

"I like having doctors on top of diseases. Okay, next are 60-64 which are business offices dealing with SHIELD and government agencies. 65 is Bruce Banner's personal lab, you aren't allowed to go in there without strict permission. 66-67 Is a lab where I test things that blow up." 

"Really?" James asks, sounding a bit too excited. 

"No, it's more business offices as well as the Avengers meeting room. You probably won't go there much but you'll have to sit in on a few here and there. Lastly of the boring stuff, 68-69 is Pepper's and my office" The elevator dings, I look up and I see Floor 72.

"Floor 70 is my personal workshop, you can come in if you ever need anything but I do actually blow stuff up there so be careful. Floor 71 is Pepper and I's room. I'd prefer you not come in but if you ever need to then obviously come in."

The elevator door opens revealing a huge area, a giant window on one side, a big bar, a small landing area outside, and much more. I walk in completely in awe, James close behind me. I can't remember the last time I was in a room so big! Looking off to the left I see a big lounge area and fireplace. The bar off to the left has lights lighting up all the drinks. "Don't keep looking over there, you're not going to get to drink," Dad says behind me with a bit of a chuckle. I smile a genuine smile at that and continue to look around, going upstairs to see the top part. James stays close to the elevator.

As soon as I've seen the whole room I walk back to the elevator and we go up a floor "This is the training floor. Technically it's 1 floor but it's the size of 3, I like being able to fly. C'mon, let's show you around." Tony says, nodding towards the gym. We walk out of the elevator and the gym is huge! It has bright lights and white walls with a hologram in the corner giving training options. In the corner, there are men and women changing rooms. I won't be using those too much. James looks around in awe, this was the part I know he was most looking forward to.

We go back into the hallway and directly across from the training room is a pool. It smells strongly of chlorine, as you can imagine, and has giant windows, showing a higher view of New York City. In the corner there is a big hot tub, clearly built to hold up to 10 people. There are two more changing rooms off to the side. We leave there and go back into the elevator.

"This is the Dining room and kitchen." Tony says as we get to the next floor up. I walk out into the room and directly to my right is a huge kitchen. I go over to it to find all the cabinets and the fridge full of food. "I have a feeling you guys are gonna eat a lot of food, so I stocked up." 

Dad says, "I talked to Tony and we're gonna try and have 'Team Bonding' nights where we sit in the living room, order pizza, and play games and have fun." 

That's gonna feel pretty weird, but I guess I'll get used to it. I leave the kitchen, knowing I'll probably spend quite a bit of time down here. I glance back to see James grabbing chip bags and putting them in his pockets. I go down the hallway and there is an open doorway and inside is a long black table with lots of chairs around it. "We won't usually use this room. It's for if we have lots of guests for a formal dinner. We will probably just eat in one of the living rooms." Tony tells us. 

I take one more look before I am ushered into the living room, I notice how close the kitchen is to the living room. As most of the rooms have, this room has giant open windows viewing New York. It has a long couch with a love seat and a regular chair with it. The couches are covered messily in lots of blankets and pillows. There is a big TV with the Stark logo at the bottom, it's mounted to the wall. Under a coffee table are several gaming consoles as well as a bucket of controllers, yes a literal bucket. Along the back of the room is a foosball table. 

We head up to the next floor and there are is a brightly colored wall with open doorways into every room. Peeking into the rooms I see a computer room, a Lego room (yes, actually. It has a very impressive Lego Stark tower), a music room (I can see myself spending a lot of time in here), a video game room, and a movie theater.

"Okay so the next few floors are where you're probably going to be a lot. It's the bedrooms. So the floor directly above us is where the housekeepers stay." We get back into the elevator and go up a few floors. "I put you two on the same floor as Natasha, Clint, and your Dad. Below your floor is Bruce, Sam, and Thor. Every room has a loft apartment, there are two guest bedrooms on Bruce, Sam, and Thor's floor. I'm only gonna take you to your bedroom and floor though, I feel like it's up to the others if they want you to see their room, ya know?" We nod as the door opens. 

We walk out of the elevator and on each door was an indicator of each room. Such as a red hourglass for Natasha, a purple bow and arrow for Clint, a shield for Dad, James had a J with stars around it, and for me there was a T with little music notes. “We didn’t really know what to put for you two so we can change it later." We nod. "Let's see Tera's room first," Tony says. 

I open the door, walking down a smaller hallway, as soon as I walk in, there are doors on both sides of me. I go into the door to my right and see it’s a huge bathroom. It has a jacuzzi tub and a shower in it as well as everything else usually in a bathroom. I exit the bathroom and walk into the open mini kitchen on the left. It has tons of cupboard space and it’s own oven and fridge. It’s perfect since I don’t have to go all the way to the kitchen to get anything I want to eat. The kitchen area is also open to the rest of the room. 

I leave the kitchen and walk and see the rest of the room. The end wall is nothing but a wall of windows, giving me an incredible view. "You can ask Jarvis to 'dim' the windows. For example, Jarvis dim the windows by 87%." I watch as the windows get darker until there is barely any light coming through. "Jarvis dim the lights to 1%." I watch as the windows let the light in again. I smile, "That's really cool!" I turn to my left and I see there is a fake fireplace, the kind that heats up and looks like real fire but aren’t actually fire. On top of it is a big TV. There are also ashy grey couches and chairs with a wooden coffee table in front of them. 

I go to the room behind the couches and walk in to see a youtube room. It has a green screen and is filled with Stark Tech lights, cameras, and mics. Against the wall is a cute couch with a camera aimed at it. Perfect for more personal vlogs and videos. There is a desk with a Stark Tech computer with one of those rainbow shifting keyboards. Beside it is a Stark Tech watch that connects with my phone. 

I walk out of that room, noticing a small closet door beside the area next to the kitchen. Peeking my head in I can see a storage closet. I notice how the area where the kitchen looks into the rest of the room has a little ledge with bar chairs next to it. It also has a small dining room table, it would only sit 4 people max but it’s still handy.

With that I turn towards the stairs leading up to the loft. I look over to see a huge queen-sized bed with a bedside table beside it on top of that is a Stark Tech laptop with a charger for my phone and a small lamp. I also see a pair of Stark Headphones and earbuds, I notice both have silence buttons.

Looking around I see a huge walk-in closet that goes over the walkway. I also see another, just as big, bathroom which is beside the bed. On the wall facing the rest of the room are wooden doors with thin slats in them that have enough of a gap to see the room through them. All of the doors have a locking mechanism, just to keep it safe. 

“Hey, kid! There’s a secret room in the loft! Try to find it. Your Dad insisted on me installing one.”

“Awesome!” I call back. Grabbing at anything I can think of to open some secret room when I see it. The smallest outline of a button underneath the bedside table. I click it and the area above the bed silently folds open, revealing a small room. I go inside and find another button, I click it and the opening closes again. All the light is gone except for three glowing buttons, one of which is technically a knob. I turn the knob and the light turns on, very dim at first and then bright. This is perfect! The other buttons turn on the heat and cold. On the wall, there is a small built-in TV with a small shelf in there as well. On the shelf is the remote, which controls a few other things than just the TV and an outlet plug. I turn off the light and click the button that opens the entrance. I climb out onto my bed, noticing just how soft of a bed it is.

I close the entrance and climb down the stairs. Tony is talking to my Dad about something, James is looking around with a smile on his face. Once Tony sees me and smiles and asks, “How do you like it?” “I love it! It’s incredible! I can’t wait to see what it looks like after I finish decorating!”

“I’m glad you like it. And remember, the windows are completely bulletproof as well as that secret room above your bed. Also, at any time you can call Jarvis.” 

“Who’s Jarvis?” I ask. 

“I am Jarvis.” I hear a voice say from all around me. I let out a bit of a shriek, I didn’t think there’d be a talking person in my room! I notice James jumped as well. I can see Dad and Tony holding back their laughs, “Jarvis controls the tower. You can just say his name and he can answer your questions or anything else. You could get him to change the lighting, change its color, change the temperature of the room, or anything else really.” Dad explains.

"My turn!" James says with a smile. I follow him into his room. It's a very similar layout. On the left is also a mini kitchen and on the right is a bathroom like mine. We keep walking and where my YouTube room would be is where a small training room is. James seems ecstatic about it. He has almost the exact same setup as of fireplace, TV, and couches except for his are a deep blue color. His loft was bigger and had a spiral staircase to get up and down instead of straight stairs. We go into the loft, instead of the wooden almost doors he has glass that can also dim. His bed is on the opposite side of mine, with a similar set up of electronics and tables. "James you have a secret room too!" Tony calls up. James puts his functioning hand in the same place where my button was and it opens up, looking just like mine. Across from his bed is his walk-in wardrobe.

We go back down the stairs and Tony tells us, "There is a little code so your rooms connect together. Tera's yours is James. James' yours is Tera. Pretty easy to remember. But now it's time to decorate your rooms. We're gonna help you set up your room and tonight we're gonna have a little party. The Avengers are back together, with a few new additions." We nod, we get in the elevator, and go back to the party room which has the landing deck. All of our stuff is now out of the jet and being put on what looks like a trolley. One of Tony's suits pushes it to the elevator two more follow after, finishing up the load. We call the elevator back so the rest of us can go up. 

We get to the floor and spend the rest of the day helping me to add stuff to my room. I honestly really only added my abnormal amount of blankets, a million photos, and all my clothes which I put in the walk-in closet. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

\------

I'm hanging fairy lights in my loft when I hear my stomach grumble. I look at my watch, noticing how two hours had passed and I'd barely noticed. I go down into my kitchen but there's no food there, I guess I've got to go down to the communal kitchen instead. I stand in the elevator, playing a game on my phone when the door opens. I'm right outside the kitchen when I hear, "I'm just not so sure this is a good idea."

I stop suddenly, what are they talking about? "Yeah, I'm scared she's going to get hurt." I hear a grumbly voice say. Was that the Hulk?

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the fact that she's a teenage girl, and most teenage girls, that I've met at least, tend to gossip. What if she tells everyone our secrets? Or what if she's captured by Hydra and gives them our codes!" I hear Hawkeye say.

I can't help but feel hurt at that. Does he really think that little of me?

"You're worried about her sharing some codes? I'm more worried that I won't be careful enough and I'll crush her! Or someone else will!" Hulk exclaims. 

"Not to mention how James just charged into fighting the Red Skull. We're gonna have to keep that kid out of trouble, big time." Clint says.

Then I hear a quiet voice say, "Every time I look at them I see their Mom. It hurts. It's my fault Lily is dead, and if they end up the same way? I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Tony says.

They go silent for a minute before Tony continues, sounding a little less serious, "Plus I don't want them to just spend a ton of money."

"Tony you're a billionaire. We spend more on pickles then we ever will on them." Clint retorts.

"True." 

I listen to their conversation a bit more, feeling offended that they're talking about me and James behind my back like this. I take a deep breath and think about going back to my room. But I'm still hungry. So I backtrack a bit, look at my phone, and walk-in like I hadn't heard anything. I hear them go silent as I enter, I look up seeing their eyes wide. I sass, "Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost. It's just me." I say, searching the cabinets for a bag of chips. 

"No reason, kid," Tony says.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Clint asks me, almost sounding impatient.

"Just some chips." I retort, not holding back my rude tone.

"In here." Tony reaches behind him and opens a cupboard for me, showing me a long line of chips. I try to reach for one on the top shelf, my arms being just too short. Someone behind me grabs the bag, handing it to me. I thank them and go back outside the room. I hear, "Jarvis is she gone?" I continue to walk, pretending I'd dropped my phone. Heading back to my room, now knowing how several of the Avengers feel about me. 

\-----

"Hey kid, just ordered the pizza. Thought we'd watch a movie or something or maybe talk. What do you wanna do?" Tony says as I walk into the living room, James already sitting there.

We were going to have the first "team bonding" night. I sit on the biggest couch beside Dad. "Umm, I'm not sure," I say. "Even though we all pretty much know each other let's introduce ourselves," Natasha says.

"We've worked together for a while, Nat," Clint says.

"It's been a little while since we've been together." She says, crossing her arms.

"Alright I'll start." Tony says, standing in the corner. "I'm Tony, as you all know, I own everything around you. I'm a genius, billionaire, philanthropist. I'm Tera's Godfather, if you didn't know that, I love AC/DC, getting no sleep, and I saved New York City." He says,"Oh and Pepper isn't here but she's a cute redhead who is my secretary. She's the only thing keeping my company running, well her and Jarvis."

Clint says, "I'm Clint. I can shoot a bow and arrow with accuracy for longer than I've tried to measure. I'm deaf and use hearing aids, I'm Natasha's bestie no matter what Steve says and as a kid, I ran away to join the circus." 

"Actually?" I ask.

"Yep." 

Next is Natasha. "I'm Natasha, the only other girl besides Pepper so Tera if you need to talk about girl stuff the doors always open. I grew up in the Red Room and would be dead if Clint hadn't given me a second chance. Oh, and I steal everyone's clothes so be careful." 

"I am Thor of Asgard, I lived my life there until I was to become King and tried to force my people into a war where I was banished to Earth. I then learned to be better and became an Avenger! My brother is Loki the God of mischief." 

The cycle goes to my Dad, "I was given the Super Soldier Serum, I lost my friend Bucky during the war. Tera is my daughter. And I am not letting any of you steal my shield to eat popcorn in it again!" Laughter erupts. 

It's my turn. "Um hi, I guess. My name is Tera, I like to do things on YouTube. And now I live here." 

James says, "I'm related to those two," he points at Dad and me, "I tried to fight the Red Skull, broke my arm. I'm in charge of protecting this knucklehead right here, and I'm in the SHIELD Academy."

With perfect timing I hear, "Sir, the pizza has arrived." 

"Perfect, send it up," Tony says. 

"Alright so what now?" I hear Clint ask. 

"Well first, before we do anything fun. There's a press conference tomorrow talking about the Avengers' reforming, not only that but you know people are going to ask about Tera and James." Tony is interrupted when two of his bots come in with huge stacks of pizza. 

I watch in awe when Thor chuckles. "We do indulge in lots of pizza young Rogers." I nod, watching as the bots put the boxes down onto a table.

We all get up to collect our pizza, myself grabbing my margarita pizza. Dad starts as he takes a bite of his food, "Tony and Natasha are the ones who are going to the press tomorrow to talk about everything that's happened." 

"What if one of them says something they aren't supposed to?" I ask, looking at Dad for reassurance.

Natasha says, "We won't. Despite what you might think of Tony he knows better. And I think you know I can hold my tongue." I nod slowly to myself as I shove pizza into my mouth, the basil, tomato, and cheese being perfect in this awful scenario. The thought of Natasha and Tony telling the world about me makes me worry, my hand starts to scratch my knee. 

“Alright well Jarvis, give the basis of what we’re going to say.” Tony says with a wave of his hand. A holographic list appears in the middle of all of us, making me jump slightly. A list of points on it appears

The reason for reforming the Avengers

Sam Wilson

Tera and James Rogers - who they are - why they were kept secret - further info

The new problems coming to the world

Add more later

I scan my eyes over the list. Another list is beside it, a small one that just has my name with three dots after it. “So first off, I think we should talk about Tera. Tera, we need to tell the world who you are, if not someone bad will reveal it and twist the story, a lot.” I nod. “Alright so first off, you’re 16 right?” I nod. “You were kept secret to keep you safe, we all know that one.” I nod.

“If anyone asks I have a YouTube channel called Tera Time.” 

“Jarvis jot that down.” I see it appear on the list.

“Who your Mom is.” I hear Clint say. It goes on the list. 

“I wanna be sure you don’t mention my friends. If they come up, leave them out of it. They didn’t know who I was either.” Tony nods, it goes on the list. 

"Now James," Tony says.

"I'm the older one, make sure people know that. I'm in the SHIELD Academy and I guess that's it." Tony nods. It goes on the list. They talk about other issues that the press can and cannot know about. I go to get another few slices of pizza as they continue to talk, coming back to sit down. I pull my phone out seeing all of the headlines about the Avengers getting back together, I also see the most viewed article. "Captain America has been lying to us!" I click on the news article seeing a few videos. The first one being Dad taking me outside of the mansion with Clint holding James close behind me. Dad gives us a kiss on the head before running off. The second video is from the news reporter who came up to us while we were packing. 

I scan through the article which says I am Captain America's secret daughter, it also connects me to Tera Time. They were spot on and tomorrow it's going to be confirmed. I feel someone nudge my arm. I look up, putting my phone away and I notice Clint with a smile on his face, holding up a box of Jenga blocks. "Jenga time!" 

"Not fair!" I hear Hulk say, crossing his arms.

Clint turns the box over, the tower mostly intact. Clint pushes at the sides to fix the tower. “Clint, why is this truth or dare version?” Natasha asks him, leaning forward to closer examine the blocks.

“I couldn’t find the original. But then I thought this would be more fun.”

“I say we keep it.” I hear Hulk say.

“Yeah, we’ll decide as a group the truth or dare,” Clint says, his smile growing bigger. 

“Fine, but nothing extreme,” Dad says. I nod in agreement. 

“I’ll start.” Sam says with a smile. He leans forward in his chair, reaching to one on the bottom, pushing the block with ease. The block reads “DARE” in big red letters. “Bring us more of your Mom’s cookies,” Hulk says, looking at us. 

I nod, “I like that.” Sam smiles, pulling out his phone to text his Mom. 

Next up is Natasha, she pokes around before finding a loose one. “Truth” she says, looking at the block. 

“Who’s your favorite Avenger?” Clint asks, upside down on his chair.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “You know the answer to that Clint.” 

“It’s me right.” She hides a smile, giving a sharp nod. He does a fist pump. Tony pulls a block next. 

“Truth.”

“What was the last thing you looked up on your phone?” Dad asks. 

“Jarvis?” Tony asks. “The last thing that Mr. Stark looked up, was Miss Rogers' youtube channel.”

“Really Tony?” I ask. He shrugs, “I like to know the people I live with, nice videos by the way.” 

“Thanks,” I say awkwardly.

Next up is Hulk, though Thor does the block for him. “Truth.” 

“What’s the heaviest thing you’ve picked up?” Clint asks. 

“A building. I don’t know how many stories, at least 15.” He says. Thor’s turn. He pulls a block, “Dare! What shall you have me do?”

“Let us try to pick up Mjolnir.” James says with a chuckle.

Thors laughs and says, “Of course my friends! Though you are all impressive warriors I doubt any of you can lift Mjolnir.” He places Mjolnir on the table.

We go around, none of us able to pick it up. Except for Dad, Mjolnir moves just a little bit for him. We all stare in shock, but after another tug, it doesn’t move. Then it’s my turn for Truth or dare. I take one from closer to the top, I pull it out and I read, “Truth.” 

“Hmm, biggest fear.” 

“I’m not sure…either rejection, torture, or tornadoes.” 

“Tornadoes?” 

“You heard me,” I say, crossing my arms. 

It’s Dad’s turn afterwards. “Truth.” 

“What do you miss the most from the forties?” 

“My friend Bucky,” Dad replies without another thought. James' turn.

"Truth." 

"What's your secret hobby?" Natasha asks.

"I've gotten into painting and stuff." He says with a shrug. That’s when it’s Clint’s turn.

Clint pulls out a very thin arrow. “Clint! Are you kidding me?” Tony cries out. 

Clint says, “What? I made this specifically for Jenga! Let me have this!” I lean back further into my seat as he prepares to shoot the arrow. I watch as it goes, taking a block with it. 

Clint grabs it, “Dare.”

“Put ice in your pants for at least 30 seconds,” I say softly, not thinking anyone would hear me. 

Dad starts to laugh, “Here I was trying to make sure you weren’t asked to do anything crazy and you want to give Clint that?”

“What?” Clint asks.

“She said for you to put ice in your pants for at least 30 seconds.” He looks at me betrayed.

I smile a little bit as Natasha rushes to get the ice. I laugh as I watch him trying to make it to the 30-second mark as he dances around until he’s done and he runs into the kitchen. The rest of the night goes on with more fun. Maybe this really wouldn’t be so bad.

Press Conference 

I was sitting with the Avengers on the couch, the press conference was live and Tony and Natasha along with another redhead were on the stage. The unknown redhead stands up, in the corner is the screen it reads "Pepper Potts. Ceo to Stark Industries." So that's the girl he was talking about. "Hello, welcome to the conference. Before we begin we have a request. All questions about who had been referred to as 'the kids', 'the Captain's kids' and 'the mystery children', all very original titles, will only be answered after 15 minutes of all other questions. Thank you." She sits down and immediately hands start popping up as calls emerge.

Tony points at someone and you hear, "Why can we not ask about them until 15 minutes?" 

"Cause that's what we said, you'll find out," Tony says. Comments erupt from the crowd.

Tony points at someone else, this time a man asks, "Why after things were going so much better without you Avengers, would you feel the need to reform?" 

Natasha leans forward and says, "You see, we separated because the world didn't need us. I'm certain that every person in this room saw the news a few days ago. The Red Skull is back. He is making a cabal and we are the only people who can stop them. Next question."

"You, red cardigan." Tony points out. 

"We saw another member of the team at the fight. He was with Thor when they shot the reactor into the atmosphere." 

"Yes, he's our new recruit, fresh out of SHIELD. His name is Sam Wilson, the Falcon. He's tech-savvy like me." That cycle goes on, of asking and answering until the clock shows 15 minutes have passed. 

Hands shoot up when Natasha points and I hear a woman ask, "Who are the kids? A kiss on the head isn't something you'd give to a random civilian." 

Natasha says, "I'm sure you all remember his wife, she was a secret. Together they had two kids, a boy named James a girl named Tera. James also wanted to be clear that he is the older of the two." You can see people writing stuff down before the hands start to rise again. 

"How old are they? And why were they kept secret?"

Tony says, "Tera is 15, and James is 17. They were kept a secret because there are some awful awful people out there. Think of the Red Skull, he broke James' arm as soon as he met him. Not to mention if someone managed to kidnap even one of them that's quite a bit of leverage to have against someone like him. Not only him but us. Next."

"If it was so important that they were a secret why reveal them?" 

"I messed up," Tony says. "Steve got captured, they found a way to brain swap him and I told him how scared his kids were. So I decided before some big bad tries to twist the story, it's better for us to say who they are." More hands shoot up. "Is the girl the YouTuber Tera Time? They look very similar and have the same name."

"Yes, she is," Natasha says. 

"But before you ask, her friends in her videos didn't know. Only the Avengers knew." There are a few more questions but it's nothing important. I'm just glad they didn't overstep into way too personal information.


	5. Ghost of a Chance S1 Ep 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When strange phantoms enter the tower shortly after moving in James is devoted to proving himself to the other Avengers, Tera, being the only girl makes her try to hermit in her room, only to find it doesn't work out so well.

Tera's P.O.V.

I sat in my room, I had spent the day working on decorating, and I still had a lot of boxes left. I had bought a shelf to store my vast snow globe collection, of which got added to every Christmas. I had a lot of posters I set up too. Tony gave me a new phone, I'm not entirely sure why, but he switched over the info from my old phone to my new one with a few additions. I set up my guitars next to the fake fireplace. Pretty soon my room was really starting to look like it was mine. 

I was woken up early the morning after the press conference to go to a "team meeting" I didn't really understand why I needed to go, but Dad insisted. So I sit in the meeting room bored, my hand holding my head up as I watch the Hulk smashing a building on Dr. Doom's face. James' eyes were fixed on the screen, completely immersed in the Avengers' plans. 

Dad starts to talk, "Strategically the Hulk has three options that we've trained for-" As he starts to speak Falcon and Tony walk in, Sam, as I learned, is Falcon's name, is holding a box. 

He's apologetic as he says, "Sorry I'm late." 

The Hulk stands up and sniffs the air pointing at the box as he asks, "What's in the box little bird?" 

I raise my eyebrows also confused as Sam nervously laughs and opens it to reveal a bunch of cookies. He stutters and says, "My mom made cookies." Maybe another good thing about living here, "A little embarrassing but she didn't want me to show up empty-handed." 

Hulk then shoves nearly all the cookies in his mouth. I yell, "Hey!" 

But no one notices me as Hulk says, "Keep em coming." And the Avengers start to fight over the cookies, James trying to grab a cookie as well.

I catch a glimpse at dad who doesn't look entertained. I can't hold back the fact that I'm laughing though and he says, "Tera, James why don't you go with Sam and Tony to see the tower."

I say, "What? No! I'd rather stay by you." 

James looks at me and says, "I wanna stay here, I want to hear about the Avengers!" 

Dad says, "Go." as he points to Tony and Sam. I follow Tony and Sam as they walk out, James begrudgingly at my heel. 

Tony says, "Hey, coming along for the tour?"

James says, "I'm only coming because my Dad wanted me to." I glance at him, he's being a brat. 

"I've already seen the tower, but anything to get out of that meeting," I say, noticing as James shifts his cast a bit. He only had to have it for another week. 

Sam says, "What's up with you James? You don't seem too happy to have a tour of the tower." 

James says, "I don't know. I think I'm hoping my Dad will see my potential, I really want to be an Avenger! I actually really wanted to be in that meeting, maybe feel like I'm starting to become a part of it." Who's going to mention the 5 seconds he tried fighting a villain almost got him killed. 

"Kid, if you wanna be an Avenger just tell him. Don't beat around the bush." Tony advises as he motions with his hand. 

I see Hawkeye come down the hallway, a clouded look in his eyes. He stares at us three newbies and he says, "Who are you?" 

He sounds annoyed. Sam says, "Falcon, new guy, we kicked the Red Skull and Modok's butts together. And these are Steve's kids, James and Tera." 

Tony interrupts, "Ah that Hawkeye sense of humor. Don't quit your day job."

Hawkeye shoves past us and I say, "Something about that wasn't right." Tony says, "Hawkeye is a little rough around the edges sometime he'll come around." But I know it is more than that.

I say, "Listen, something is wrong here. He's smart, he has a good memory he wouldn't just forget about us. Not to mention how cloudy his eyes were, he has good vision, there is no way that's him." 

Tony says, "Tera, I get why you're being so paranoid, with what happened recently. I think your head is still a little banged up." I narrow my eyes at the fact I'm being completely ignored. They just continue walking so I catch up to walk with them. 

Falcon says, "This still doesn't feel real!" 

I just shrug. Tony says, "Oh it'll be very real once we go through all the official stuff. I'll teach you the secret handshake." 

I smile to myself as Sam geeks out and says excitedly, "There's a secret handshake?" 

"Note to self does not get sarcasm," Tony says. 

Sam says, "You all are loving every minute of watching me geek out."

I say, "Eh, I would be more like you are right now if not for current circumstances." 

Tony says, "Here's your quarters, Sam." I watch as he opens it, it's full of junk. "Home sweet home," Tony says, looking at the piles of metal. 

"This is my room?"

Tony says, "Yeah I know. But I was working late in the lab and I needed space." 

Sam says, "So do I!" 

Tony says, "Unless you know how to juggle unstable particles without tearing a hole in the universe it's gonna have to wait. This time I'm not kidding."

Sam says, "Well what do I do if moving in is on hold?" 

"You're a new kid, so go on new kid, mingle. And take Tera and James with you." James mutters something under his breath. I watch as Hulk walks up to the door, looking inside with us, and he laughs at the predicament. 

Sam says, "Maybe I should move the unstable particles instead."

Next thing I know the four of us are walking along looking at the rooms. Tony opens up Thor's room declaring it to be Thor's as Sam says, "So I just walk in?"

"He doesn't bite."

I say, "He has a hammer." 

"Yeah watch out for that." Tony jokes.

"Explanation for why Thor's room is bigger on the inside than on the outside?" 

Sam questions. "Asguardian Interdimensional decorating. That's all I got until I figure it out. I hate it when I don't know things." As Tony says this I see a giant beast bigger than a car that has long horns attack Thor. As I see it I scream and find myself running behind James who jumps in surprise.

I'm shaking as Thor yells over the monstrous roars, "Don't worry! Builgesnipes love to wrestle! Especially on Earth!" 

Tony says, "We are gonna see who else is available. You just go on with your Viking thing." 

We start walking backward as Thor yells, "I am not a viking!"

We get out of the room and Sam asks me, "You alright?"

"I...I think I need to lie down. What the hell was that? That's living in the tower with us?" 

Tony says, "We'll make sure he doesn't leave his room."

This isn't comforting at all as we just keep walking and Tony says, "Well Hawkeye is good for a fight. Let's see what he's up to." I look over my shoulder just as Thor yells something about cookies and that's when I see a purple ghost grab Thor.

I watch in horror before I shakily say, "G...guys? Something just grabbed Thor!" They turn to look at me, all three noticeably confused.

I try to explain what I saw but Tony says, "Probably just first-day jitters. Nothing like that could have happened, we were right there." 

James says, "I'm not so sure, Tera has good instincts, you should listen to her."

"I will, I just know nothing could have happened," Tony says. I bite back my anger that only my brother is listening to me as we just keep walking. We get into Hawkeye's room and it looks like a Hurricane and a tornado had a fight. It's awful.

James says, "For a guy with perfect aim. He can't hit a trash can." 

That's when it links up. "Guys I think something is controlling Hawkeye and Thor."

Tony says, "Yeah right. Listen it's impossible, nothing could be controlling them unless last-minute Modok kidnapped Hawkeye and that is highly unlikely."

I say, "The signs are all here!" When they aren't convinced I shove past them and head for my room.

"Wait, Tera!" James yells after me, I just continue storming off. 

I see my dad on the way there and he starts to say, "Hey Tera-" But I just stomp past him quickly going into my room.

I go into my room, running up the stairs, dropping down onto my bed. I hold one of my pillows as I put in my headphones listening to music. A few minutes later Jarvis interrupts my music. "Ma'am your father is at the door." I turn off my music, putting my phone into my back pocket. 

I walk to the door and open it as my dad stands in the doorway. Something isn't right. His eyes are clouded like Hawkeye's. Before I can do anything else he punches me hard knocking me out. It almost sounds like I can hear someone screaming as I go unconscious. 

My feeling is the first thing to come back. I am being carried in someone's arms. They are running from something. I hear an explosion, making me wince as I feel cold air rush all around me. I open my eyes and I murmur something like, "What happened." 

Sam says, "Thank goodness you're awake. You were right."

I sit up as much as I can, hitting my head as I realize we're in the air vents, and ask again, "What happened." 

Sam says, "These phantoms or something...They take over the Avengers' bodies and so I think the one in your dad's form knocked you unconscious." 

I say, "So I was right?" He nods and I smile, before I realize, "Wait what about James?"

"They got him," Sam says. I mutter a swear under my breath.

I take a long breathe before I say, "You can get them back right?" 

He doesn't answer at first, "I don't know. But if there is a way. Then I am going to try." I nod and he says, "My goal is to shut down their portal so stay hidden in the vents while I do that okay?" I nod fearfully. I crawl behind him as we go through the vents, every second feeling so so long. 

We get to the lab and Phantom Hulk is smashing open the portal and Sam flies in and says, "I'm shutting down your dimensional doggy door!" 

I watch as he starts taking down all of them easily and just as he's about to smash it I hear Phantom Tony say, "Go on, brave little bird, shut the portal and trap your team in limbo. Forever." Sam looks into the portal and his eyes widen.

"They're alive?" He asks himself.

That's when Phantom Widow kicks him in the stomach. And I watch as they tear off his redwing and start to beat him up. I wince, making the vent creak. The Phantom dad looks at the vents and hit the area under me with his shield. That makes me fall out of the vents. I look up at them in terror. Phantom Dad approaches me and I run around him over to the portal just as the Phantom Hulk smashes it open. Then the Phantom Hulk hits me in the stomach and I am launched to the wall, making me cry out in pain. I watch the whole scene as it plays out.

I watch as Falcon screams, "Red Wing Mode!" His Red Wing flies around the room carrying all of the Phantom Avengers into the portal. Sam immediately jumps in after them. 

I hear Hawkeye ask, "Does this make him officially smarter than you since he survived the longest and got the Phantoms out of the tower?"

Sam says, "Yeah well it was Tera who discovered them. Tony and I were just too stupid to listen."

The pain overwhelms me and I close my eyes, breathing in through clenched teeth, whimpers bursting from my throat. I force my hand over to try and find what hurts the most. The second I touch my ribs I let out a cry, tears flowing down my face. I try to turn, failing as waves of pain force me to stop, a scream erupting. I don't even realize someone else is approaching until I hear a gentle, "Hey, hey it's alright." I feel someone touch me, trying to move me. I gasp and try to get away, agony laced through my bones. 

"She needs to go to a hospital!" I hear Dad say. "Tera I'm gonna move you a bit okay? It's gonna hurt sweetie." He grabs my arms and drags me out of where I was stuck, I scream in pain as I'm moved. 

Tony, in his suit, leans over me holding up a scanner. "2 broken ribs and 1 cracked rib. Honestly, you got lucky kid, a hit from the Hulk, fake or not, could have killed you. But yeah, we need to get you to a hospital, even though they can't do anything about a broken rib except give you pain medication." Tony had a stretcher which they helped put me on before calling an ambulance to take me to the hospital. As I'm taken to the hospital I see James standing there, a look of almost fear in his eyes when he sees me in pain. 

They gave me pain medication, and just as Tony said. I stayed in the hospital for a few days before I got checked out, needing help to walk, having a constant brace around my chest. I mostly stayed in my room as I tried to recover. I couldn't sleep on my bed, thank God the couches lifted up so I could sleep on those. I can only hope getting hurt so soon after moving to the tower isn't foreshadowing.


	6. The Serpent of Doom S1 Ep 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dr. Doom tries to take over the world using the Midguard Serpent. James sees this as a chance to try and prove himself, forcing Tera to babysit him.

I sit in my room listening to music as I hear cars smashing and screams. I sit up, ignoring the pain in my ribs, and I rush to the window just about to tell Jarvis to dim the windows as I see Thor fighting an ogre like thing. I tell Jarvis to dim the windows and I just turn around, going over to the couch, my ribs were mostly healed, they only hurt now when I sneezed or I turn on the wrong side, occasionally when I sat up the wrong way. 

I look at the clock and it is 10:49 on a Tuesday and so chatting to Livvy or Christian is a no go. I decide against leaving my room as I walk over to my guitars, grabbing my wooden one, and I go back to the couch. I play through a tune softly strumming before I start to sing along to Scarborough Fair. The one thing that could really calm me down as I think about the fighting going on all over the city. I hear a loud shattering sound making me wince. I end the verse I was singing and lay down the guitar, going to see what the noise was. I stand in the elevator, still softly murmuring the words. 

As I go to the common area I can hear screams of anger. I walk out of the elevator as I hear Dad say, "That's Liberian Embassy that means-" He is cut off by Thor smashing the computer with Mjolnir. 

ask, "Hey, what's going on? Why are you screaming?" I notice Dad, Tony, Thor, and James (without his arm cast) standing around a computer. 

Thor scowls and says "Dr. Doom has a weapon that can destroy the world." 

I shrug, "At this point, this seems like a regular thing." 

That's when James sasses, "Maybe, but it's still bad." 

"No dip." I sass back, sticking out my tongue.

"Hey." Dad says, stopping us.

"Look, I'm going to go back to my room, I don't need to be here, you guys have got this," I say, turning to go back to my room. 

Dad has a different idea as he says, "No you are coming with us to get this weapon." 

I ask exasperated, "What?" 

He says, "I know the tower is safe but I'd hate for Doom to plan an attack and destroy the tower while we're out. You'll stay in the Avenjet until this is finished." 

I groan, I just want to get back to doing nothing in my room. I sit down in the secure seats, 3 buckles securing me to the seat, just in case. Soon we are on the Avenjet above the base and Tony is telling everyone what to do. That's when I feel someone elbow me in my ribs, I wince in pain, glaring at the perpetrator and I look up and Tony says something looking at me.

I take out my earbuds and I can barely hear what he is saying but manage to pick out the words, "Stay" and "Avenjet" I just nod and stay, "I won't leave this jet trust me." He nods, turning to James and telling him something which he doesn't seem too happy about. As soon as we arrive they leave the jet to go get Dr. Doom. James sits in his chair, arms crossed. It must have been 10 minutes before I feel the jet fall to one side. I find myself flying out of my chair as I scream. I feel the other side fall as the jet falls from the sky. At least I'm securely in my seat, however, James is hanging onto his chair for dear life. 

I start to lose altitude, my hands gripping the seat tightly as I hear James scream. I feel the jet crash on the ground and I see metal dogs start to try and get in. I see the door tear open as Falcon flies into the glass. He first grabs James before slicing through my seat-belts and grabbing me. I look down, watching as the earth opens up beneath us. Sam says, "I'm taking you two back to the tower this isn't as safe as we figured it'd be." I nod as he takes us to the tower and I watch as a giant snake comes out of the ground. Falcon flies off and I run inside to watch the attack from the windows. James behind me. 

I press my face against the window as I watch the Avengers fighting the beast. I can see Hulk lying flat near the bay as Sam uses his flichets to pick Hulk up throwing him into the water. I watch Doom trying to tame the snake but failing miserably. "I should be out there! I can help!" James says beside me as he pouts.

"You never even mentioned to Dad that you wanted to be an Avenger. It's not like he's gonna come up to you and say 'James! You're the best fighter I've ever seen! Please, I beg you, join the Avengers!' You've told everybody but him." I say matter-of-factly. 

James rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. That is until Thor is thrown into the glass beside us. We go and try to help him up and I ask, "Thor. Can you beat it?" 

He says, "The Midgard Serpent is its name. And I am the only one who can defeat it." With that, he flies off back into battle. That's what I thought till he lets the monster grab him and I watch Thor be inches from his demise as Tony flies in and carries him out and Thor doesn't look happy.

I see a few moments later Doom riding the snake! I watch in disbelief as he fires at Dad and Hawkeye as they ride beside him all while keeping the axe buried in the snake's neck and controlling it. I see Tony firing something from his finger at a whole and I see this big portal open up. I then see Falcon throw the Hulk hitting the snake nearly into the portal that looks like what people of religion might call Hell.

When they return, celebrating not letting the world get destroyed I notice James looking antsy, jumping from foot to foot until Dad is no longer talking with the others. I watch as he pulls him aside and asks him what I can only imagine be James asking to be an Avenger. Dad just looks at him for a moment before he starts an explanation of sorts and I watch James' face fall. Dad goes to touch his shoulder but James harshly pulls back, turning off quickly and storming up to his room. I'm guessing that didn't go well. 

Dad takes off his helmet, running a hand through his hair. He glances over at me, walking over. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it only really hurts to turn on my left side, or cough or sneeze." I say, moving to lean against the wall. 

"Did you know that James wanted to become an Avenger?" He asks me. 

"It was super obvious, just like his crush on Jackie Menson," I say. 

"I think he's mad I told him no," Dad says a sad tone in his voice. 

"Well, he's wanted to be just like you since he could walk, or so I've been told," I say. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just so dangerous. If the risk of him getting hurt wasn't so high I would absolutely say yes. I just hate the idea of you guys getting hurt again. First his arm, now your ribs." He says sadly.

"Yeah, well. I don't think we're going to be able to avoid getting hurt. Not with living in Avengers Tower." I say, pushing myself off the wall. "Well, I'm going to go take a nap." I say walking off into the elevator. I hope I can rest well after all that's happened today. At least I didn't break an arm.


	7. Blood Feud S1 Ep 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula (Marvel) takes over the black widow as well as Tera who was with her friend in the park. Can the Avengers save them before it's too late?

Tera's P.O.V.

I just got off of hanging with Livvy in the park just talking till it got dark. We walk our separate ways after I hug her and say, "I'll text ya later Livvy!"

"See ya girlfriend!" We laugh at this and walk off alone. I start walking towards the subway, a hand on the pepper spray in my purse, pretending to be on a phone call. I'm about to walk down the subway steps when I see Natasha in an alley, she motions for me to come closer.

I get a bad feeling and I start to practically run down the stairs, knowing something is wrong. I break into a sprint as I feel someone grab me and the Black Widow walks in front of me and I can see fangs in her mouth as she smiles and she says, "This is Tera." With that, I hear a laugh and feel a sharp pain in my neck before I blackout.

Narrator's P.O.V.

The tower is mostly still aside from Steve beating up some punching bags and praying Tera gets home from the park soon, Hawkeye finishing off the Hulk's peanut butter, and Tony and Sam working on Sam's suit. James sat in his room watching a movie, still frustrated with his Dad for not allowing him to fight alongside him. Outside the tower, a group of Vampires including Tera and Natasha stare at the tower before they use a crossbow with an arrow with a rope attached and shoot it at the tower.

They and the group behind them go on the line before landing and making as much noise as a breeze. Widow types in the codes of entering the tower and the procession go inside to find Captain America.

"Steve, stop beating up the poor punching bag, it didn't do anything to you," Clint says, perched on the railing of the stairs.

"I told her to be home by 9. It's almost 10! If she's not back in 30 minutes I'm going out looking for her." Steve says, throwing another harsh punch at the bag.

"Steve, she's a teenager. All they do is stay up late and sneak out. I'm sure she'll be home in 10 minutes." Clint says.

The vampire's spot Steve, they immediately run into the room, Tera being the first to approach. Clint throws his peanut butter at the vampires, "A little late for the cleaning crew ain't it? Cap heads up!"

Steve turns quickly to see the attackers, throwing a kick towards the nearest ones. The Vampires continue their assault when Clint shoots an arrow at Natasha, she dodges it and it goes straight into the alarm button on the wall. An ear-piercing noise shatters everyone's ears as the Hulk breaks through a wall and Tony and Sam rush in.

Steve rips off the mask of the villain in his hands. He gasps in shock as mutters, "It can't be."

The vampires dodge the Hulk as he swings his fists. Steve punches another one and yells to Tony, "Iron Man, the tower has UV light frequencies built-in right?"

Tony responds, "Yeah, but-"

"Fire them up!"

Tony, confused, flies to a lever and pulls it down as ultraviolet light floods the room.

All but two vampires disappear and both run behind a pillar screaming. Steve goes to them as Hawkeye questions, "What just happened?"

Steve grimly replies, "Vampires."

Hawkeye shocked says, "What? You gotta be kidding me."

He walks to the first Vampire and pulls down her mask to reveal none other than the Black Widow. He gasps as she looks to be in pain staring at him. He hesitates but pulls down the second vampire's mask to be his own daughter. 

At the realization that his daughter has been turned into a vampire, he begins to tremble, his hand rushing to his mouth in horror. A voice seems to come from girl's mouths but it isn't their own.

"Good evening Captain America it has been a long time. I send these females with a message. I offer you their lives in exchange for yours." With that, the two girls collapse.

Steve holds his daughter in his arms as Clint holds Widow and Tony says, "Please tell me Natasha and Tera have been learning some new voice power I never knew about."

Steve looks at the two women who fell victim to Dracula's reign as he says, "That...was Dracula."

Sam in surprise says, "Black Widow and Tera are vampires?"

Steve examines the two as if a doctor with a patient and says, "No, not yet. They're still in the early stages. Dracula's hold on them isn't complete they're going to get worse. Way worse. But we have a chance to save them if we act quickly." James enters the room, confused as to what's going on, but he doesn't say anything upon noticing they're deep in conversation.

Hawkeye still thinking it's a joke says, "Okay maybe I'll buy that there are such things as vampires. Big maybe. But Count Dracula? Come on we're talking the I want to drink your blood guy right?"

Steve says, "Not Count. Just Dracula. He finds Count insulting since he's the king of the Vampire Nation."

Clint says, "Right, let me know when Frankenstein's monster and the wolfman show."

"Wait, Vampires?" James asks, a few heads turn but no one acknowledges his question. 

Thor scolds him saying, "Don't mock. There's often truth in myth. Wasn't I a myth until you met me?"

Tony takes Hawkeye's side saying, "He's got a point. Thor your powers seem like magic to people on earth but it's simply Asgardian science. But there must be some kind of science for these so-called vampires."

With that the girls jolt awake, springing from Steve and Clint's arms. They work in a twisted synchronization as they fight the Avengers Tera mostly attacking her father managing to actually hurt him she fights as if she had been born a fighter and Widow messes with Thor and Hulk. "Woah!" James yells in surprise, jumping back. 

Natasha riding Mjolnir until both girls simultaneously run for the exit only to run into a mirror knocking themselves unconscious. They all see the pain in Steve's gaze as he looks at his daughter slowly becoming everything he fights against. Sam says, "Why did they run into a mirror?" 

Steve sadly says, "They couldn't see their reflections." He demonstrates this by putting a piece of the shattered mirror over their faces one at a time and their reflections flicker like a broken flashlight.

Sam observes, "Just like in the movies." They take both girls to the lab and Cap holds his daughter as they scan Widow finding how she was turned. Sam stands beside a panel staring at the data pouring in as he says, "Okay I've used her biometrics to get into her personal Shield file. She was following a lead on the Red Skull in...Transylvania? But then where was Tera?" Steve instantly remembers.  
_____  
Tera sits on Steve's bed as he paints a picture and she looks annoyed as she wears a jacket as if ready to leave. "Dad can I go hang out with Livvy in the park?"

He puts down the paint and says, "Normally I'd say yes but so soon after the Red Skull discovered you exist? I'm not so sure."

She says, "Dad, I have been locked in the tower for the past few weeks! I need some air! I need to see my friends or I am going to go insane!"

He gives her the look dad's usually gives their kids when they start to whine for something but he knows this could be just what she needs. He takes a deep breath knowing he might regret this as he says, "Fine. You can hang out with Livvy. Be back in the tower no later than 9 or else." She gets up hugs him grabs her purse from her room and runs out saying a quick thanks and calling Livvy to be there in 10 minutes.  
______  
He says, "This is my fault." Tony says, "Steve it couldn't have been. You didn't get her turned."

Steve sadly says, "I am the one who said she could hang out with her best friend in the park. She was probably walking home when this happened!"

Thor says, "Even so Captain. You couldn't have known so don't blame yourself for what happened."

He nods not listening and says, "Our best bet is to go to Transylvania. Where the Widow went. It is the only way to save them."

"Now if we want to cure them we need to find the Vampires who turned them and force them to release them."

Tony quickly stops Steve and says, "Not so fast Cap. If Skull's involves this is probably Modok's brain switching machine. Or a form of hypnotism. I just need-"

Steve cuts him off and practically yells, "Tony we are wasting time! We need to get to Transylvania!"

Tony annoyingly says, "A little faith Rogers. If there's a way to cure the girls I can do it here."

As he says this the computer starts to malfunction saying "Error" repeatedly.

They watch as the screen fizzles out and Steve says, "What's your tech telling you now?"

Tony says the response almost as in a question as he says, "That we need to go to Transylvania?"

"James, it's too dangerous for you to go. Stay here." Steve orders his son. 

"What? No way, I have to come with you!" James argues.

"James, no. It's not safe." 

"But Dad, this is Tera! I have to help her!" 

"Enough." Steve says firmly. "You are staying here. Stay in the tower. Do not leave." 

With that they all leave. James, angry at his Father, storms back to his room.

The rest of them quickly get to the Avenjet and strap the girls down to make sure everyone is safe, even though it severely pains Steve to do so. Tony takes a blood sample from both girls and they whisper things no one really understands not even their so-called vampire expert. 

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Clint asks. 

"He doesn't understand." Steve says quickly pulling out small disks.

"I'm not sure, he seems like he knows how to fight. He could help us." Sam says.

"Stop it. We are not having this conversation right now." Steve says shooting them down.

It's quiet for a few minutes before Clint asks, "Is this about Lily?" 

Steve glares at Clint, "I told you I am not talking about this right now." 

Clint raises his hands in surrender and pulls out some wood to carve wood arrows.

Steve turns back to the small disks he was holding, Silver plated strike disks. To get rid of the vampires. Sam questions why not use a Hulk and Steve says grimly, "He can knock em down but they won't stop."

Slightly freaked out Clint says, "Alright Van Helsing you wanna tell us why you're such an expert on vampires?" Steve says, "During the war, our country and theirs were uneasy allies. Hydra was trying to invade Transylvania he was protecting his land. The enemy of my enemy sort of thing."

Thor asks, "And why is he after you now?"

"Dracula is a king. He takes what he wants. I must have something he wants. But he took Widow which is bad enough but he messed with my daughter. That isn't going to be good for him."

Clint says, "And you don't know what he wants?"

Steve says, "No, but finding that out is our only chance to save Widow and Tera." Tony says, "Relax people you're acting like you're in the middle of a horror movie. We just need to break into the castle and find out whatever he's using on them. Nanotech maybe I just can't see it yet."

"I called it. I just knew this would happen. She isn't safe." Clint says as he continues to carve his arrows. Groans erupt. "I don't want to hear it right now Clint," Steve growls, trying not to glance at his vampiric daughter. 

With that Tony sees the Wooden Stake in Hawkeye's hand. "Really? Wooden stake arrows?"

"Why not?" Hawkeye responds.

Thor says, "I am an uneasy Captain. This smells of a trap." Soon the Avengers fly through a low valley and find a magnificent castle straight from a horror movie. They land on the cemetery like grounds and Steve carries his daughter while the Hulk carries Widow.

They are stopped at the doors of the castle as Dracula appears with a devilish smile you'd only see on a criminal. Hawkeye asks, "Is it always night here?"

He says in his vampiric accent, "Yes, my kingdom is in eternal night. Good evening Avengers I see you received my invitation. So Captain my offer your life for the women. Are you willing to accept?"

Steve nods and he gives Tera to Thor but before he can do anything else Hawkeye says, "Wow you need new headshots Drac you look nothing like your pictures." Steve yells at him not to do anything but it's too late.

Hawkeye has shot his wooden stake arrow that took around an hour to carve right where the heart of Dracula should have been. Dracula had disappeared before the arrow could do its job. Clint says, "That was easy."

The Captain angrily says, "You have no idea what you've started!"

Clint says, "Or finished." Dracula reappears before them and turns into almost a dark mass similar to when Voldemort would travel through the air.

He takes both women out of Thor and Hulk's grasp and flies back to his spot right before the doors. He sets both women upright holding them by the shoulder as Dracula says, "Because of our history Captain, I was going to make this as painless as possible. I see that my mercy is not wanted."

With a flash of lightning and a wickedly toothy smile, Dracula says, "Destroy them all."

The vampires surround them in a circle and Hawkeye says, "I hate to think I wasted all that stake carving time." With that, the vampire's attack. They all are fighting as a vampire grabs Sam's leg with a rope and although he severs it the rope continues to move. With that Tony figures out how the Vampires work and how to possibly get back the girls.

Captain America orders the Hulk to smash a hole and Sam, Hawkeye, and himself rush in and search the walls of the endless labyrinth. Sam eventually can hear Widow calling for him. Sam followers her voice and finds her beside a bell as Sam asks if she's alright Tera attacks him from behind as Widow rings the bell and Tera laughs as she says, "The sonic navigation units that run through your armor make you vulnerable."

Widow continues her thoughts saying, "Great job as an Avenger Wilson." Then Tera is about to bite him as Hawkeye comes out and shoots an arrow locking Tera's sleeve in the hard concrete. She struggles to break free but it's no use.

Clint holds another arrow as he says, "Listen, Widow, Tera step away. He's a noob but he's our noob." 

The widow comes back to normal and says, "Clint...help us...Dracula is controlling us we can't stop him."

Clint says, "No fight it! You can both do it I know you can. Tera your dad is so worried fight it for him at least."

That's what makes Tera stop fighting the arrow as she says, "Get him...please! I'm scared I don't wanna hurt anyone please..." 

A tear goes down her cheek before being wiped away from her free hand and Clint says, "He'll be here any second Tera."

But as he says this Dracula comes from behind and knocks Clint out. He waves his hand over the girls and they are back to being his loyal servants. Dracula says, "The Avengers compassion will always be their weakness."

Dracula grabs both Sam and Clint and drags them to being above the bell as Dracula proclaims, "Will more innocents suffer before you give me what I want? What do you say, my Captain?"

Steve yells, "Put them down! I'll come with you."

Dracula says, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

They walk through the hallway and Steve can't stop repeating what he heard Tera say to Clint. It hurt him so badly to know how scared she was, he has to make this right. Tera is beside him and is already back under Dracula's control. They get to a giant pair of double doors and Dracula enters the room first carrying Sam and Clint in his giant hands dragging them behind him.

Steve asks, "Why are you doing this we were allies."

Dracula says, "I have a new enemy."

Steve tries to reason with him as he says, "Okay we've had common enemies before the Avengers can-"

Dracula cuts him off, "Humanity is my enemy!" With that, he throws Sam and Clint against the wall and they groan in pain as they hit the wall. "There are more of you humans every century." He continues. "My kingdom is threatened. I can no longer hide in the shadows of rumor and myth I am at war!"

Steve demands, "Release the Widow and Tera and then we can talk."

Dracula laughs and says, "You are in no position to make demands!"

He slams the doors with the wave of a finger and says, "I have learned that the super-soldier serum coursing through your veins can cure me of my one and only weakness. Which is why I attacked your daughter. I figured she must have gotten at least some of it. But no, I was wrong. At least she serves as a new servant."

Steve clenches his fists as he says, "Did the Red Skull tell you this?"

Dracula smirks as an answer. "But you are at war with him how could you?"

Dracula leans forward saying, "These are strange times Captain."

He then attacks him jumping forward and landing on him. Steve manages to say, "You know you can't trust the Skull!"

Dracula responds "Of course I can't trust him that's why I'm using him. With your blood in my veins, I will be able to destroy Hydra, the Avengers, anyone who dares stand in my way!"

Dracula goes in to bite the Captain but Steve swings his shield just in time to knock out Dracula's tooth. They both get up in shock.

Steve swings his shield but Dracula grabs it and says, "I don't normally cause pain to my minions but I will this time just to make you suffer." He hits Steve with his own shield and aims a hand back at Tera her eyes widen and she collapses to the ground in pain and screams kicking her legs trying to ease the pain. Steve screams at him to stop. But just then Tony comes in with Thor and Hulk.

Hulk punches Dracula as Steve grabs the dropped shield and runs to his daughter she is clearly in less pain but is still in agony. Steve holds her as he softly murmurs, "Don't worry you won't feel this pain for long."

But then Tony says, "Not even Dracula can handle the Hulk." You hear Hulk scream as he comes out as Dracula's minion. Steve rests his unconscious daughter's head on the ground as he stands up to face his friend gone foe. Dracula comes out being slightly green and is growing taller.

Hawkeye says, "That doesn't look good."

Tony looks at the Hulk and says, "That looks worse."

The Hulk shrieks and Dracula says, "Slave. Finish the Avengers."

Hulk responds, "Y..yes m..master."

Clint says nervously, "H..hey big guy. I promise I'll replace the peanut butter."

Thor angrily says, "That was you?" But then the Hulk charges through them attacking whoever is closest.

Steve is by the girls and both lie on the floor as he uses his shield as a reflector for both and their reflections are barely visible. Steve yells. "Tony we're losing them!"

Dracula responds, "The women are the least of your worries."

Steve looks up and Dracula is flying. He grew wings. "Now that I have the power of the Hulk. There's nothing to stop me from getting your blood."

He swoops down grabbing the Captain but before he can bite him the gamma energy in Hulk's blood starts to act like mini suns taking Dracula out from the inside.

Dracula is in terrible pain as green gasses pour from his mouth and Tony realizes the power of Hulk's blood as he says, "Make the Hulk mad. That's the way to cure him."

Thor says, "I am an expert at making him angry. Strike and retreat he hates it."

Clint says, "Are you sure about that because I spend a lot of time making sure he doesn't get mad."

They all follow what Thor says even throwing in words like "Big ugly oaf." They keep going until the Hulk is destroying the castle and collapses Sam says, "I hope that's angry enough."

Thor says, "I hope it's not." Tony describes how the Gamma rays are like suns and then the Hulk screams before going back to normal and passing out. His snoring shaking the foundation.

"He purged himself? That's impossible!"Cries Dracula but Tony says, "No it's the Hulk."

With that, the gamma rays in Hulk's blood burn out of Dracula as he grows shorter and says, "I was so close. So close!"

Steve yells holding his shield up to attack, "Release the Widow and Tera!"

Dracula yells, "Away from me!"

Tony holds up his hand with a repulser ready and he says, "Release them or else absorbing gamma rays will be the least painful part of your day." 

With that, the earth cracks open and vampires grab their king but before the earth takes him back under he screams, "This is not over you have won nothing Avengers. Tera and the Widow are mine! They will be mine forever!" With that, he disappears and Tera and the Widow lay on the floor looking to be dead.

Clint picks up Natasha and Steve picks up Tera and Clint says, "You guys are coming with us. We're gonna save you." Clint looks to the others and asks, "Right?"

Steve nods but the building starts to crumble as Sam asks, "Um who's gonna wake up the Hulk."

Tony says, "No time for questions."

And they race out of the soon-to-be ruins and get into the Avenjet to fly away. They lay the girls down in chairs and Tony takes Hulk's blood and synthesizes it. He holds up both and says, "This is a synthesized version of the Hulk's blood. It'll burn out the vampire virus and cure them."

Clint says, "No chance they'll turn green or something?"

Sam answers saying, "Of course not. Right, Tony?"

Tony responds while injecting Widow, "Right, I mean probably not no hopefully not. I don't know let's find out."

They get back to the tower, James nowhere to be seen.

After maybe 10 minutes the Widow is awake but Tera is still out cold. Widow rubs her head saying, "Where am I?"

Clint smiles and says, "Kind of a long story."

Widow dazed says, "I remember Red Skull and Dracula he bit..." She gasps and sits up and says, "Am I a vampire?"

Tony says, "You got better."

Widow sniffs and says, "What is that awful smell?" Clint shows her the garlic and says, "Just in case Stark's tech wasn't as good as he thought it was."

Widow jokingly says, "You have a wooden stake ready too? Just in case?" Clint hides it behind his back and says, "What do you take me for."

Widow looks around and sees Tera and says, "Wait is she..." Steve nods and Widow says, "Oh no I'm so sorry."

Steve says, "It wasn't your fault."

Tera's P.O.V.

I hear talking but it's fuzzy. I smell something delicious, garlic. I open my eyes putting a hand to my head and my dad joyfully says, "Tera your awake!"

I say, "Where am I?" He smiles and says, "I'll tell you the full story later."

I say, "I was hanging out with Livvy in the park. I was walking home in the dark and I saw the Widow. She called me over but I had a bad feeling and I started to run. I was maybe a block away from the tower when she was in front of me and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder."

I look at Widow confused and she says, "We were turned into vampires."

I laugh and say, "Vampires aren't real. Right?"

Dad says, "Yeah they're real." I look at him mouth agape and I rub my neck subconsciously and afterward, my dad says, "Tera I want to give you something." I raise an eyebrow but nod. He pulls something out and he says, "It's an earpiece. That way I can hear what you say when you put your finger on it and if you hold it we can hear everything. This is how we talk during missions. Plus I can track you."

I say, "Invasion of privacy much?"

He says, "Tera, please. I don't want you getting more hurt than you have been already and you can take it out while you sleep. Okay?" I nod and put it in my ear it's uncomfortable but I'll get used to it.

I say, "The only annoying thing is now I can't listen to music in this ear." He smiles and says, "Yeah but it's worth it. You can just use headphones but if you do make sure you don't just press the headphone into the earpiece otherwise we will hear nothing but your music." I laugh but nod and he hugs me and walks off.

____

Steve goes up to James' room to try and make him feel better. "James, open the door, I'm sorry."

No answer.

"Look, it was too dangerous for you. You could have died. I can't lose anyone else." Steve says, leaning against the door, hand on the locked doornob.

No answer.

"I...I guess I'll talk to you later. I love you." Steve says, hoping his son will open the door.

No answer.

Steve walks back to his room, saddened at the new argument he'd gotten into with James. If only he could make James understand.


	8. Super Adaptoid S1 Ep 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammer invents the super adaptoid, James tries to convince the Avengers that he is the only one who can stop him, seeing how no body knows how he fights. I guess you'll see how well that works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, any tips for how to write siblings, I'm all ears.

James' P.O.V.

I watch as they play a simulation of Tony and my dad running along an alleyway during a fight. Tony is chasing my dad and fires missiles at him as he climbs up onto a building. Tony fires repulsers at him but misses as Dad dodges the repulsers. He lands in a building but is cut off at the window by Tony with his mini rockets and Dad runs to land on the ground. He uses his shield to block an Arc Repulser ray but is blown up. After he throws his shield at Tony the fight ends when his shield is knocked away and he is hit with an Arc Reactor.

The simulation ends there and Tony says, "We don't actually need to see your scattered atoms to figure it out my point." 

My dad who's arms are crossed says, "Your point being your video game has nice graphics, sure." 

Tony wears a smile as he says, "Flattery won't get you un-atomized. If you wanna survive you've gotta change with the times. I mean look at James!" 

I look at him, glaring. "Tony, don't bring me into this. I just happen to enjoy my phone." I resist the urge to look down at the device in my hands. 

"Listen Tony. Spend a few decades frozen in ice and we can talk about survival. But don't bring James into this." Dad says. 

"Sir, I believe you would call that a burn." I look up at the ceiling, a smile on my face at Jarvis's comment. 

Tony rolls his eyes, saying, "Well anyways I already designed new armor for you Cap. Plus an upgrade to the shield. Don't worry I kept the color scheme."

Dad, not missing a beat says, "Tony, armor would slow me down and my shield is like an extension of my arm if you change it in any way-" 

Tony cuts him off saying, "Just say it. Say, Tony, I'm afraid of new tech! Admitting you have a problem's always the first step." 

Dad smacks the hologram away and puts on a sarcastic voice that clearly doesn't mean business, "Well Mr. Big Brain your modern tech is so gosh darn confusing!" Tony looks extremely annoyed, I start to crack a smile. My father grabs a coffee pot and says, "How does this contraption turn water into coffee! Is it coal power or is it a miracle!" 

I start to chuckle as Tony says, "Sarcasm must be a modern invention because when you do it it just sounds wrong." 

Dad walks over to the button that launches the Avenjet and says in the same voice, "Say, if I hit this will the whole building just launch into the sky?" 

Tony goes to the button closing the lid over it and says, "Um the Avenjet? Yes."

My Dad switches to his normal voice and says, "I know Tony I read the manual. I don't have a problem with technology but no machine can replace human intuition or just plain guts." I wipe tears from my eyes as my Dad smiles. 

Tony defensively states, "You're saying I don't have guts?"

Jarvis interrupts the dispute and says, "Sir there is a broadcast you should watch." 

Dad continues the joke saying, "On your new-fangled magic picture box?" 

Tony irritably says, "Enough." 

The broadcast starts showing a man who is pretty skinny with barely more meat on his bones than me. He looks tall though and has a haircut that means business and wears Hawkeye-worthy glasses. I see behind him the words Hammer Advanced Weapons.

He starts off saying, "You call them Avengers? I call them loose cannons." He pretends to shoot them with a finger gun before continuing. "Hammer Tech offers safer, higher protection from evil." Behind him is a lab that looks almost half-buried into the ground. "Without the ego of Tony the Phony Stark." Embarrassing pictures of Tony are shown and I hold back laughter. "Avengers I challenge you to come down and see that I can do a better job of heroing than you can. I'm Justin Hammer and I approve the message of telling the Avengers to stuff it for a safer America!" 

Dad looks at Tony and says, "Someone doesn't like you." 

Tony says, "Well a lot of people don't like me. But no one is as annoying as Justin Hammer."

I say, "I don't know I'm sure I'm pretty annoying." The past few days I'd spent starting a prank war, Tony was my first target. 

Tony says, "Jarvis get me coordinates and call the gang." I watch as Tony crumbles up the screen and tosses it into a holographic trash can. Then the armor design for my dad's suit floats by and my dad swats at it before hitting it with his shield.

I sit in the Avenjet, listening intently as Tony says, "Hammer's a wannabe, smartish, he's a weapon's tech guy like me. Only he's got no skill talent or tact." 

My dad says, "Since when do you have tact. And why are we taking his bait?" 

Tony says, "Because on the off-chance he did build something dangerous we don't want a guy like Hammer running around with an atomic bomb in his pocket." Tera was in the corner, eyes closed. She was listening to music on her own. 

I say, "And he called you out on TV." 

Tony says, "And that." 

Tera asks, "Dad can I stay in here?" Dad shakes his head no, Tera groans as she puts away her phone. We walk out into the hot Arizona sun, I'm suddenly jealous of Tera's short-sleeved shirt and shorts.

Hammer smiles upon seeing us, joyfully saying, "You accepted my invitation! Mango iced tea? I made it myself." 

Tony says, "Whatever sad little game let's get it over with so I can get back to something more meaningful, like anything." 

Hammer has a mischievous smile that can't be good as he says, "I just wanna run a little test. The Avengers against one of my humble inventions." 

Tony starts to say, "Seriously? What could possibly-" Before he can finish, something crashes into him and I watch as he is pushed into the dirt 20 yards away, I hear Tera gasp as she stumbles into me. 

Hammer says, "Meet the Super Adaptoid. Superhero of the future! It's time to put your metal where your mouth is. Iron Man."

The Adaptoid punches him hard. As Hammer taunts Tony to punch it leading him to beat it up with an Arc Repulser ray. Soon the Avengers are fighting it, I stayed back with Tera. I wanted to join them, but like always I was going to be told it was too dangerous for me. I hate it when I'm told it's too dangerous. I hear an explosion looking over to see the broken pieces of Hammer's bot. 

"You ruined my only model! It'll take me forever to build another!" Justin cries. 

Hulk says, "Next time you build something to attack us with. Don't." 

Hulk shoves him and Justin says, "Can't blame a guy for trying." 

"Yeah, we can," I say before pushing Tera towards the Avenjet as I'm close behind. That guy gave me some strange vibes.

Later I sit in the common area playing video games as Tera lies upside down on the couch beside me, playing something on her phone. Dad is with Sam trying to figure out the coding for that bot. That's when I hear an explosion, throwing me into the wall. I hear shattering glass as I look over and see Tera was thrown from the couch and into the bar, some of the bottles breaking on top of her. I can't tell if she's bleeding or not.

I hear Justin Hammer say, "Lady and Gentlemen you left so soon! My test wasn't over. See first super adaptoid learns then he adapts. Capiche?"

I quickly rush to my feet, knowing I need to help Tera first and foremost. I pull her out of the bar, seeing a huge bloody gash on her head. "Tera, are you okay?" I already know the answer, but what else am I going to say. 

As expected I hear, "James! Get to safety with Tera! Keep your comm on!" I nod, picking her up and going as fast as I can to try and get to my room. Also, she is super light! I need to get her to eat more.

I get us into the secret room and grab the first aid kit on the wall. I try to clean up the cut as much as I can, she was going to have to go to the med-bay but at least I can help her a little bit. I put a finger to my comm, trying my hardest to hear what's happening. I hear Dad scream, "When are you going to learn? It's learning our moves and mimicking our patterns! We have to try a new thing! New moves that we aren't used to!" 

I hear Tony say, "Well, nobody is used to James? I can send something to bring him here." I feel jitters go through my chest, are they actually talking about letting me fight with them? 

"What? No! It's too dangerous! The adaptoid took out the Hulk! I'm not having James risk his life!" 

Without thinking a put a finger to my comm, "C'mon Dad! I can do it! Tera looks better anyway, she'll be safe here!" I'm not completely lying, she does look better. 

"No!" Dad screams back through the comm. 

Tera asks, "Are they winning?" 

I look at her, wondering whether to tell the truth or to lie. "Honestly, it's not looking so good." I tell her. Her look of hope falls and she pulls her knees up to her chest. "He adapts." I say putting a finger to my comm. "Nobody knows my fighting style. I can do it!" Silence on the comms. I hear a final no from Dad. Dang it! I thought they were finally going to give me a chance!

That's when I hear a loud crash from inside the tower. Tera looks at me in fear. I ask, "Jarvis what was that crash?" 

Jarvis replies in his polite british voice, "Your Father is fighting the Adaptoid in the tower now." 

At the same time I hear Hammer scream, "There wasn't much to learn tech-wise from a relic like you." About a minute later is when I hear the Avenjet being launched. 

Tera whispers in horror, "Dad." I look at her, she was right. Dad's on the Avenjet, the same Avenjet that hasn't been repaired since the last mission where it got a chunk ripped out of it. 

I listen to my comm, hearing them talk about what's happening as I hear an explosion. "Jarvis?" Tera asks. 

"Your father exploded the adaptoid out of the avenjet." 

"Alright, Tera, let's get you to the med-bay. I think it's safe enough now." I help her up before we leave the room. I take her to the med-bay, staying with her until they are able to say she's fine, just a little bruised, and as always 'she got lucky'. Tony manages to bring the Avenjet back and we try to pitch in on the clean up from the adaptoid.

I walk with Tony and Dad later in the hallway as they discuss the battle, "Wait, explain to me again how you memorized all our moves without the aid of a single machine!" Tony asks.

Dad just smiles and says, "You just wouldn't understand good old fashioned human ingenuity." 

Tony says, "Maybe, maybe not but I'd be willing to...learn?" 

My dad takes out the iPad from under his arm says, "Well in that case." I see a hologram of the adaptoid and its makeup. 

Tony, shocked, says, "Humbled and impressed in one day I think I hate today." 

My dad smirks and says, "Impressed by this? It's just a little something I whipped up on my handy dandy Stark Pad."

Dad continues saying, "Now let's go over the battle." 

But Tony pushes the iPad away slightly and says, "I wanna take notes." he pulls a sketchbook from out of nowhere and I watch them discuss the battle. I excuse myself and walk to my room, maybe next time Dad will actually let me help.


	9. Hyperion S1 Ep 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new superhero comes to town with super-human powers. Tera decides it's the perfect time to make a video with her friends.

Tera's P.O.V.

I sit in my room talking on skype with Livvy and Christian. Christian says, "C'mon Tera! Living in Avengers Tower sounds so amazing!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah if you like the Hulk breaking the fridge every single day! That is why I have my own kitchen." 

Livvy says, "So why didn't you tell us who your dad is?" 

I say mocking my dad, "It could get you killed if you do it. Even telling one person jeopardizes your life!"

Christian says, "At least your dad is a super hero." 

I say, "But you are nothing like Grant Ward! Unlike Thomas." He nods. 

Livvy says, "My parents are just dentists." I smile a little until I hear a bunch of loud explosions. 

I growl, "I swear if that's Hulk chasing Hawkeye over a jar of pickles again..." Livvy and Christian laugh until I hear it come from their screens too. Almost simultaneously we all jump off of our chairs and run to look outside. I look outside and see meteors pelting the streets of New York City. I run to skype and they look as nervous as I am.

That's when I see the Avengers racing up to stop the meteors. I hear Livvy and Christian cheering and sharing their excitement with each other but I watch them all race to their doom. Thor breaks most of the meteors with Mjonir's lightning. Hulk jumps on the stones like he is jumping on stones to cross a river and he shatters each one as soon as he lands on it. 

But amidst all the chaos is an Earth shatterer. I know the second I see it we are all going to die. I start to say my prayers and as a joke, I say to Livvy and Christian, "I never even got to see Hamilton." The three of us keep telling each other how nice it was to be friends. But for Christian is to be my boyfriend and how much he loves me. I tell him the same and stare until I see almost a grid pattern around it and it shatters into a million pieces. 

Everyone in the chat goes completely silent I look down and I notice a man in a yellow cape and yellow and orange outfit standing on top of some rubble with an angelic light surrounding him. Then he flies up and breaks the sound barrier as he flies away. Later that week after he beat the Avengers at their own game several times Tony calls us into a meeting.

"Well it looks like we have a new contender to the title Earth Mightiest Hero. A touch grandiose even by my standards." I see images of him saving the world several times over and I can't help wonder if we're getting a new teammate. 

Thor says, "On the contrary, he seems quite impressive." 

Falcon says, "I've been analyzing this guy all week his power readings are off the charts! Heat vision, invulnerability, super strength, flight!" 

Hulk grunts and says, "Just another pretty boy with a cape to me."

Hawkeye looks at the image of Hyperion winking to him and says, "I wonder how his aim is." He knocks an arrow. 

My dad says, "The diced a meteor the size of the Grand Canyon into cheese cubes! I'd say accurate." 

Clint smirks and says with an evil glint in his eye, "I'd say it's time we meet face to face. After that near-miss with the meteoroid, yeah, pretty obvious we could use someone like him on the team."

Hulk says, "You like him cause he winked at you." 

I see Natasha throw one of the rocks from the meteor onto the table as she says, "What makes any of you think he wants to be an Avenger. Has anyone stopped to think what motivated this...Hyperion?"

I look to my dad as he says, "Some people hear the call to help where they can. There should always be an ideal Widow."

Widow says, "I'm agreed. But on the other hand who's the one who tells me man who saved the world without breaking a sweat, no." I get up without another word, wondering what's going to happen. I go into the youtube room and decide I want to make a video. I'll go back to my old house for a few hours. Nobody is going to miss me.

I text Livvy and Christian to meet me there and I go down to the garage where my blue Subaru sits. It was my gift for my 16th birthday. I get in the car and drive out, barely missing the scene where the Wreckers were causing trouble. I look up and see Livvy's car. Christian and Livvy are sitting on the porch talking when they see me pull up. 

I run up to them and hug them and I say, "I missed you guys so much."

Livvy says, "I know right!" 

Christian kisses my cheek and says, "Cmon let's go inside." I nod, pulling out a key, and we head inside. It isn't very empty but it isn't very full either.

I say, "Why don't we record a video. I posted the one explaining everything on how I could barely if at all upload but let's make a music video."

Livvy says, "Tera those take at least a week to make!"

I say, "Then we meet back here everyday for a week. We record the voice over today and edit most if not all of it."

Christian joins in and says, "Then we can record whatever song we choose!"

I nod with a big smile and say, "Now what song..."

The next ten minutes are us choosing the perfect song, throwing out names waiting for one to catch our ears. "Boy in the Bubble?" Christian asks. I look up at them, quickly playing it for us all to hear.

"I like that," Livvy says. Nodding I go and print out the lyrics for us to look at, going over to the recording mic (we hadn't taken the recording stuff in the move since Tony bought me lots of new stuff) I start to sing the lyrics, after singing it a few different times Livvy loads the audio to her computer, she does lots of the editing. 

We start to film with the green screen, grabbing a few fake blood packets I kept in one of the drawers, putting a few in a container, and putting it in my purse. We start to film, going through different movements. After about an hour or two of us "fighting" about 4 packets of fake blood we finish for today. Promising to come back tomorrow they leave and I stand on my porch.

When it starts to get late I say goodbye and drive home. As I cross the New York bridge, I notice the awful damage to it. I get home, walking into the living room seeing everyone looking exhausted. James is patching Clint up who has almost a burn mark on his arm.

James glances up at me upon my entry, crying out, "Tera! Who hurt you?"

Dad's head immediately rises as well as a few others. Dad stands up, clearly ignoring pain as he walks over to me. Why did I look like I was hurt? That's when I remember. "Wait is my face all torn up?" Dad nods, he looks worried. 

I smile and say, "Sorry, I recorded a video with Livvy and Christian. It was a song where the main person gets beat up. I completely forgot about my makeup. A look of relief washes over Dad's face. 

"Don't do that again! I got worried."

I glance at the others. "What even happened to you guys?" 

Tony says, "Good guy was actually a bad guy." 

I wince a bit, "That's not fun." I say matter-of-factly. I leave them be and I go back to my room. I clean up my face and I go over to my guitar, testing out a possible acoustic version of "Boy in the Bubble." I found some music online. I played the music as I softly sang along. This had been a pretty good day, for me at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one, I wasn't really sure what I could do with this one so that's what I got.


	10. Molecule Kid S1 Ep 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the fair, Tera decides to hang out with her friend Kamala. Only for trouble to strike, giving Tera the opportunity to hear some very startling news that the cabal is planning.

Tera's P.O.V.

I had been hanging out with Sam, James, and Clint at the fair in central park when I decided I just wanted to go for a walk. I keep my phone in my hands, knowing if anything were to happen I just had to press a button and it would send help, Dad had starting to get really paranoid. They only let me into certain meetings and would ask me to leave if the conversation shifted to something I wasn't supposed to hear. Sometimes they would do this to James too and he hated it when he was told to leave a meeting, but he attended a lot more then I did. I had texted Kamala to meet me at our favorite little pizza place and told her I wanted to hang out.

I went inside of the store and ordered my pizza as I waited for my friend. As soon as I got my pizza Kamala showed up with the biggest smile on her face. She ordered her food, grabbed her number, and quickly sat in front of me as she said, "The Avengers are fighting this kid with a wand downtown! I even saw your brother helping!" I feel my eyes widen in surprise. The Avengers letting James fight? I'd have to see it to believe it. "Anyways-" I say, changing the subject, "How have you been doing? Have you checked out that new musical I sent you?" I ask her, pulling out my phone to show her. "No, I haven't yet. My Ammi has started to snap down on my phone usage, finals are coming up soon." "That's the one thing I really don't miss about school." I say with a laugh.

"Here, let me play it for you. The track only has 9 songs, it would be ten but the last one was left out of the cast recording, but what can you do." I say, handing her an earbud so she can listen to the song. The pizza soon arrives and we continue to jam out in our little corner booth as we eat our food. When we finish eating I pay for the meal, making sure to leave a big tip, and we go to eat some ice cream. We ride the metro into Brooklyn and after almost an hour we arrive a block away from one of the best ice cream places in New York. After I get cookie dough and Kamala gets mint chocolate chip we walk through the town, laughing at jokes and just having a good time. Honestly it's probably the best time I've had since I moved to the tower. 

After we finished our ice cream we walked around the block and decided it'd be best to start heading home. We went back onto the metro, ready to be back in Manhattan so we could get Kamala home before dark, when I heard someone. I glanced up noticing a couple of guys eyeing us from the other side of the train. I instinctively moved closer to Kamala, I didn't know if these guys were just creeps or if they were possibly Hydra agents. Just in case of the latter I took out my phone, ready to call for backup the moment one of us felt uncomfortable. Kamala took out her phone, calling her parents to let them know she'd be home in maybe an hour or two. I noticed one of the guys on the other side of the train was talking into a phone as he watched us. 

"Kamala, we need to get off at the next stop." I whisper as quietly as I can to her. She nods, suddenly looking nervous. "If something happens can you take them?" She asks me just as softly. "No way, I can sock a guy without breaking my fingers but that's about it." I tell her, taking her hand and squeezing it. When the train stops I notice more people coming on and I quickly pull Kamala to her feet, make sure I'm not leaving anything, and we walk as fast as we can out of the station. I see we are still in Brooklyn and start walking to a crowded area, keeping Kamala as close to me as possible. I take a selfie with her at one point, just to try and see if anyone is following us. I notice there are several guys from the train behind us.

I call the emergency number (it calls Jarvis and sends the call to everyone on the team) and I say, "Hey, so I'm with my friend Kamala in Brooklyn and there's some guys following us. No idea if it's because they're perverts or if they are Hydra or something but Jarvis will sends the coordinates and someone can come pick us up please." I say, noticing the men getting closer. "Tera, what do we do?" Kamala asks me, she's starting to freak out. "I...I..." I try to think of something to say, but I feel as scared as she does. I look down and notice my hand is shaking slightly. My phone rings, "Tera, I'm on my way. Do you think you can get somewhere safe until I get there?" I hear Sam say. "I...um...I'll try." Is all I can say, my heart feels like it's in my throat as I look around and feel like everybody is staring at us. 

When I hear gunshots I immediately drop both of us to the ground. I can hear people screaming as they try to run. I jump to my feet, pulling Kamala with me as I attempt to run into a building. I tell her, "I don't really know what's going on, but if someone grabs me I need you to run for it and don't look back. Okay?" "What?" She asks me in surprise as she holds onto me for dear life. That's when I feel myself collapse in pain as I realize a bullet must have hit me. "Tera!" Kamala cries out trying to help me up. "Go! Falcon is coming tell him what's going on when he gets here!" She looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Go!" I scream as I try to find where the shooter is. She finally turns and runs and I'm left alone with people running in terror. 

I feel someone grab me, slamming a hand over my mouth, and starting to run into an alleyway. I attempt to punch and fight back but it doesn't do anything, my leg hurts so bad. "Jeez she's almost a feisty as her brother." The guy who's holding me says as he searches for something. "I mean, she won't be after what the Skull has planned for her." I hear another guy say. I hear Sam's voice yelling, "Tera! Where are you?" "Look, at least she's not going to be turned into the next Winter Soldier like her brother will be. She's just going to be his little pet." I hear one of the guys say as he rummages, going faster as he tries to find what he's searching for. "Tera! I've called for backup! Can you hear me?" Sam screams. 

I glance down at my leg, I'm bleeding but I might be able to escape. I grimace as I lick the abductor's hand when he jerks his hand away I shriek, "Sam! Help I'm over here!" Almost immediately I see him hover mid air above the alley. I see him shoot his flichets at the attackers before he lands and helps me up. "Are you okay?" He asks me, staring at the unconscious men. "My leg hurts really badly but that's it. Is Kamala okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, I'm gonna fly her home after this, she's standing on the street." That's when I hear the sound of those flying motorcycles the others use. I can hear running and the first person I see is James. "Tera! What the hell happened?" He asks me as he runs up. 

I hear the guys behind me groan. "James we need to get out of here, there are a lot more guys then these two." I tell him as I shift my weight to more so rely on Sam. Sam helps me walk out of the alley and I see a lot of the other Avengers there. I feel my leg give from underneath me as I cry out in pain. James quickly grabs me to help support my weight. "What happened?" I hear my panicked father cry out as he runs towards me, making sure I'm alright. "Duck!" I hear Tony yell as he suddenly hits a few guys behind us with his repulser. "James, it was Hydra. They're after us." I tell James who looks at the others. "C'mon lets get you home." Dad says, picking me up, being careful about my leg. "Wait, they said what Hydra is planning on doing to us!" I say. 

Dad glances at the others, "I need to know you are safe first. As soon as we get you medical care we'll talk about this." He starts to walk away, giving orders to the others. "Sam get Kamala home, I'm sure her parents are worried about her. Tony, Thor, Clint, round up the rest of these guys and bring them back to the tower for interrogation." He instructs. "James, hold your sister so I can drive. Hulk, make sure Sam isn't followed." They all go to do their orders. We make it back to the tower where I'm taken to what might as well be my new bedroom with how often I'm getting hurt. 

They take a quick X-ray and stitch up the bullet hole in my leg, giving me quite a bit of medication to relieve the pain. Once I'm all patched up I tell James and Dad what I heard, I didn't want to tell the others. Not because I didn't want them to know but I didn't want to have to deal with rapid fire questions being thrown at me. Not to mention it's so much easier to talk about what I heard with my family rather then the Avengers. I could tell just how nervous it made the two of them. Though I couldn't tell if they were more worried about what was said about James or about me. 

I called Kamala after they were done asking me questions and asked how she was doing. As I expected her parents were freaking out, I just hope I'm able to see her outside of a digital screen again sometime soon. The next few days were full of nightmares and interrogations. Interrogations on me and on the people who attacked me in Brooklyn. We didn't learn to much more then what we already knew, I just wish I knew their plan in order to get James and I. I really don't want to be forced to live in Hydra and be their little "pet". I can only hope everything gets better from here.


	11. Depth Charge S1 Ep 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with the Typical Monster Attack Protocol with the kids tagging along. James and Tera watch the fight, Tera telling James a truth he had been trying to ignore for awhile.

James' P.O.V.

I sit in a chair next to Tera, we are flying beside a giant monster that is attacking New York City. I listen as Tony shouts his orders to everyone, excluding me and Tera. As they talk about a game plan Hulk angrily yells, "Less talking more Smashing!" I look over at him, hearing the audible crunch of his arm rest on his chair. Sam mutters, "Speaking of rampaging monsters..." "Don't sweat it Falcon. He's just angry cause he missed breakfast." Clint replies, completely without worry. Hulk growls, "Didn't miss it. Fridge was empty! Lemme at 'em! If I can't eat, I'm gonna smash!"

Hulk turns to face the door, I hear Dad wisely chime in, "Let him out before he breaks down the door, again." "Again?" Clint asks just as Hulk kicks down the door. "He warned you." I say, crossing my arms. Clint sends a glare my way. I watch as Hulk attacks the monster only to suddenly switch on us. He jumps onto the jet, making us lose our course. I hear Tera scream as she covers her eyes and tries to scrunch up into a ball. We crash into the top of a building, and as soon as we stop moving I rip off my seat belts and help Tera out of hers. "You alright?" I ask her, her hair not in its usual braid but instead falling down her face. She doesn't reply, only grabbing me into a hug. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." I tell her after I reciprocate the hug. 

I help Tera out of the broken jet as Clint screams, "What's the big idea Hulk? You mistake us for a full fridge?" Hulk says, "I know monsters. I know when they want to make trouble." "Takes one to know one right?" Clint retorts. Clint really must have a death wish. Hulk just growls, "This one was running scared." I try to involve myself in the conversation, "Scared? What would scare a giant monster?" I ask. The answer came as the empty New York City streets were filled with the sound of rushing water. I look across the harbor and see a giant tsunami like tidal wave. I glance at Tera who's eyes are as wide as saucers. 

Dad groans, "A tidal wave?" "You had to ask." Replies Clint. "Not just a giant tidal wave. We've got surfers. Scanning the leader. Yow! An Atlantian this guys not going to go down easy he's heavy on muscle." Tony says landing next to us. Sam questions, "Atlantian? As in the lost underwater nation of Atlantis, Atlantian?" "That's so cool!" I say, practically jumping with joy. My Dad on the other hand sounds worried as he says, "Yep that's the one." We watch as Tony says to us, "Do I even have to say the words? Avengers Assemble!" Tony talks to the man and when I put a hand to my ear piece I hear him say, "You will address me as Attuma. I've spent years amassing my Atlantian Army and now you surface dwellers will experience a true conquerors ambition!"

Tony says, "So you came to the big apple to make a name for yourself, how noble!" "I've studied your kind. This city is the first step, soon the entire surface world will fall before me." "Tough talk. But nobody floods my city and gets away with it." That's when I see the battle unfolding. I see the Avengers racing down and I just stand there staring watching the City that Never Sleeps maybe making it's last debut. Tera stares at the fighting, her face cold as she watches. "I just want to be a normal teen for one day without someone trying to kill me." She says angrily. "You had a close run in a few days ago but it's okay, Tera! You're safe! Kamala is safe!" I start to say before she cuts me off.

"I'm not safe! Kamala is not safe! It doesn't matter who says I'm safe! WE will NEVER be safe again! You weren't there when I was almost kidnapped by Hydra! You should be freaking out that I heard that they want to turn you into a fighter! I'm freaking out because the Red Skull wants to use me as a little pet! Do you realize what that could mean for me?" She asks me as she freaks out. "Tera, they-" I motion to the Avengers fighting below us "-will keep us safe! I will keep you safe! As long as we follow the new rules they set up we'll be fine!" The Avengers had decided that whenever we went out we need to have at least one Avenger with us. It sucks but it's what we have to do. 

"I don't want to have someone on my back because I want to hang out with my friends, James! I want to have privacy! Not to mention how much our relationship has changed since this started! You used to be fun, we used to mess around with each others stuff and annoy each other non-stop! Now all you want to do is talk about the Avengers! You talk about how much you want to keep me safe! James I just want you to be yourself. Not some bodyguard for me." She tells me with annoyance.

I just stare at her, not knowing what to say. This was me being myself. I glance over at the fight, looking at how it's going. Maybe Tera was right. "Do you really think I'm that obsessed with the Avengers? That it's all I talk about?" I ask her, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. She doesn't reply, simply leaning against the wall and putting her head in her hands. "Do you even stop to think about how scared I am?" I hear her ask with tears in her voice. "I almost got kidnapped a few days ago! They were going to torture me! I'm only 16 James. I would break within a day. I hear what you all say about me in meetings." 

I don't reply at first, thinking of how to respond. "You think it doesn't scare me too?" I finally manage to say, forcing myself to face the truth. She looks at me in surprise, I can see a tear roll down her cheek. I sit on top of the wall, facing away from the fight as I take a deep breath. "I don't want to have to fight Dad. I don't want to fight the Avengers. I want to fight alongside them, I would never want to fight against them. Not only because they never lose, but because they're my family. And you're worried about torture? At least you don't know much about the Avengers, I know a lot of different codes that they would be able to get from me. I'm scared too, I just try and cover it up." I admit to her.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who is scared." She says, clearly trying to make a joke. I smile and nod. I glance over my shoulder looking at the fight when I feel the earth underneath us jolt. I start to fall backwards off of the edge of the building but Tera quickly grabs me, saving me from death. "Thanks." I say, quickly dragging myself and her away from the edge of the building. Tera puts a hand to her comm and starts to giggle. She tells me, "Tony named his suit Rubber Ducky." I smile at this, holding back a chuckle. 

I watch as Tony and Thor fly through the air, Attuma behind him. However, it's very clear all three of them have been thrown by something. Then I realize that something is the Hulk, literally glowing a bright green. I notice everyone jump when he turns to them. I turn to Tera, "After this, how about we battle in Mario Kart?" I ask her. "You're on." She says with a devious smile. I see Sam fly up to take us to the tower. As soon as we get inside I follow Tera into her room where she plugs in the game for us to play.

I win by a landslide but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that for the first time in a long while I was able to play games with my little sister. Maybe I should do this more often.


	12. The Doomstroyer S1 Ep 10

Tera's P.O.V.

"Okay Avengers We've just entered Liberarian Air Space suit up!" I look at my phone as I hear Tony give the orders. Clint starts to whine, "Why are we wasting our time? Doom's gone. He rode that Midgard Serpend into a portal to nowhere we won." Tony says as he suits up, "And since then Hydra has had it's eyes on his weapons cache." Falcon is also preparing as he says, "SHIELD has had the border secured. But we picked up seismic readings from the capital this morning. Asguardian energy signals all over the place. Something big is going on down there."

I glance up, noticing the stormy weather outside. James is beside me, he doesn't look as excited as he usually does. Widow says to Thor, "Asguardian, that's your department." At least I wasn't the only girl for once. "Any ideas what we're heading into?" She asks Thor, keeping her eyes in front of her so she can steer. "None that would make sense." Thor replies leaving me worried. He is an Asguardian and even he doesn't know? That can't be good. 

Clint sums up my thoughts saying, "Well that's encouraging." My dad yells, "Heads up!" As something collides with our jet. I am used to it but I let out a grunt as I am thrown into the air only being kept in my seat by like 10 seat belts. Hulk grunts in his low voice, "Where'd that come from." Widow says with a new urgency, "Groundfire! We've been hit!" We start to go down, I scream and slam my eyes shut as Dad shouts orders. James grabs onto his seat, trying not to get flung into the air. 

Thor flies out of the jet and starts trying to direct us to a safe place to land. I peek open my eyes and can see on the screen agents from Hydra and from A.I.M. I hear Tony say, "Looks like SHIELD lost control of the border." Just the thought of Hydra being here makes my skin crawl. What if something bad happens to me?

"They wanna play? Let's play!" Hulk yells. I watch as he breaks open a hole in the Avenjet as he jumps out to fight. We are still free falling as this is happening and I can feel the air pressure trying to suck me out of the jet. Hulk lands breaking one of their cannon like objects and everyone starts to scatter. Hulk says, "I didn't even do anything yet." I hear this as well as Sam through the com as Sam replies, "Wait! I don't think it's you they're running from big green." Just like that a giant yellow beam shoots from the castle door and destroys a Hydra plane.

Tony yells. "Buckle up we're about to eat Doom's front lawn." I grit my teeth as we crash into the ground. The jet slowly stops and I look up to see a giant metal man with Doom's symbol on it's chest. Thor sees it and almost sounds scared as he proclaims, "No! It can't be! The Destroyer!"

It creaks as it moves steadily towards the Hulk and Hulk reaches up to punch it, it blasts him into the ground. I sarcastically ask, "Is it too late to run?" I don't get a reply as everyone starts to run out of the jet, including James. "James maybe we should stay here!" I tell him as I rush to remove my seatbelts. "You saw what that thing did to those planes! Do you really wanna be in here when it does that to ours?" Touche. I follow James outside watching the chaos and destruction as I stay close to him. Dad turn to see us, "What are you two doing out here?" He asks, almost sounding angry. "We saw what that thing does to planes!" James says, crossing his arms.

I hear Natasha say instead, "The Destroyer?" And Falcon says, "Man what is that thing. It took out the Hulk like it was the incredible nothing!" Dad glares at us as he says, "Asguardian Super Weapon. Bad. Really Bad. Oden's Beard Bad." He turns fully to us and he says, "Go hide!" I look up at the Destroyer, looming over us, ready to destroy us. I start to feel the ground sway beneath my feet. I can hear Doom's voice say, "You have trespassed upon the sovereign ground of Liberia!" Clint says, "Is that the Destroyer or Doom?" "Hide!" Dad yells at us again. I just stare at the huge death machine in front of us. Finally James grabs my hand and starts to run with me to a nearby tree. 

As he drags me into the woods I look to see Thor leaving us via the bi-frost. James pulls me down with him into a crouching position. "Tera, you need to stay here. If something happens then come find me." He says as he goes to stand up. "James what are you doing?" I ask him in disbelief. "I know you think I'm obsessed with being an Avenger. But this might be my shot into fighting with them!" James says. "Or you'll get shot through the chest just like Mom! You need to hide here with me." He shakes his head and without another word he runs into battle. 

Damn it! He can be such an idiot sometimes! I look out from behind the tree, watching as he takes a gun from his belt and starts to shoot at Hydra and AIM Agents as they run from the Destroyer. Should I go out there to try and stop him? No. No I need to stay here. I sit down, trying to hide myself under the foliage as I clamp my hands over my ears, hoping I'm not going to hear James scream from being shot. I hear a gunshot go by my head, I barely manage to contain a scream. I look up noticing a Hydra Agent looking down at me. 

He grabs my arm, pointing the gun at my head. They say, "The Skull will be happy if I bring you in. He's trying to get you. He told us he'd stop at nothing to have you at his feet. You just have to be alive and I'll become a general!" I freeze, what do I do? I don't to be shot! But I also don't want to be captured! He starts to try and drag me away and I manage to kick him in the balls. He doubles over and I stand there for a second before I start to run away. "You little!" I hear them cry out, sounding right behind me. I can see the Avengers ahead of me running to the castle. I don't see James.

Almost on cue I hear a gunshot go off and I glance behind me seeing the Hydra Agent on the ground, blood pouring from their body. Did James do that? "Tera!" I hear James scream as he runs up close behind me. He calls into his comm, "Hey! We're back here! Do you mind not leaving us in the dust?" Sam and Dad both turn around, Sam speeds to us, grabbing us so we can get inside of Doom's castle. Hulk uses the chains to close the door. Everyone starts talking about all that's going on, I grab James and pull him away from the others. "Did you kill that guy?" I ask him, almost afraid to hear the answer. "I just shot him. Whether he survives blood loss isn't my problem. Besides, he was going to hurt you! Don't you realize that I did what I had to do?"

I just stare at him in horror. "James, we don't kill people!" "I didn't kill him! I just stopped him from hurting you!" "I thought when we had our talk you would understand that you don't need to be like Dad! You don't need to be like them! This isn't you being yourself!" "You don't know anything about me being myself Tera! All I know is I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to protect you!" "You're supposed to steal my stuff and taunt my boyfriend, not shoot a guy because he was running after me!" I scream at him, making heads turn. "Wait, what happened?" Clint asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"A Hydra agent chased after her! I shot him because he was going to kill you Tera!" "You could have called for backup!" I scream back. "Wait James, you shot someone?" Dad asks, his eyebrows stitched together in worry. "You told me to keep her safe. That's all you let me do to help you! I did my job, I kept her safe!" I punch his arm, "I don't care! You still shot a guy!" I recoil my arm in pain, shaking it to try and lessen the blow. "We'll talk about this later." Sam says. "Everything in here is designed to vaporize an intruder and guess what we are?" "Activating Doom's defenses. Status fields, adamantium gates, laser grid, that should slow him down a bit." Tony says with pride. 

Clint says, "I'm gonna say it. We are Doomed." My dad says, "We need to take this attack to him!" "You have a plan that can stop Asguardian Weaponry I'm all ears." That's when Thor appears through his magical rainbow portal.

He says, "Then it is good I have one!" "We're glad you're back but where did you go?" My dad asks. "Sweet Entrance!" Clint says. Smoke rolls off of Thor's cape as he says, "Friends I am sorry I vanished on you. After seeing the Destroyer I hastened to Asguard to bring help." Tony gets excited as he says, "Who? Lady Sif? The Warriors Three?" Thor responds almost gravely, "I believe you know my brother-" He steps aside revealing the tall Asguardian with black hair and mischievous blue eyes. Loki? Why would he bring Loki?

Loki says to us, "Greetings Avengers, good to see you again." He looks at James and I, his gaze lingering for too long. "I'd say he's in the right in this case." Loki says, motioning to James. I forgot he could read minds. Dad steps protectively in front of us. Tony asks Thor, "Loki? Are you serious?" Clint says, "Yeah cause this situation isn't insane enough already." Thor says, "No because Loki is our only hope." Loki has the smuggest look as I hear this. That's when the ceiling starts to cave in and a giant light makes the door open wide. Loki yells for us to stay behind him and I go behind my dad as the Doomstroyer shoots a beam at us. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my father's stomach holding him tight as I prepare to be vaporized but it doesn't come.

I open my eyes and Loki is holding up a force field around us. When he shoots something that triggers a block to knock Doom into the floor He looks to us and Tony says, "That was unexpected." Loki says, "So will you be bowing to me now or later?" I can't tell if he's joking or not. "I'll also accept a simple thank you." Okay that was a joke. Until he adds, "Then bowing." Hulk screams angrily, "Thank you?! You probably gave Doom that thing!" Hulk runs towards Loki who says, "And here I thought we let bygones be bygones." And he teleports away. Maybe it was just an illusion though as Hulk rams into the wall. I glance at James, he purposefully looks away. This is going to be a long day. 

"I'm not responsible for Doom's rein. My longings for the armor have since been lost. If Doom has discovered it's secrets then we are all at risk." Loki has a mischievous look in his eye that I can't trust. I don't trust at all. He disappears as Hulk tries to grab him. "I'm here because my brother thought you mortals could help us." He states as he appears in front of me. At this point I'd let go of my dad, still standing close though as this might be the most at risk I've been so far on a mission.

Thor yells. "If we do not act. Earth and all the nine realms will fall! Loki-" "Is the biggest liar in all of them!" Clint finishes. That's when the column that fell on top of Doom started to crack and shake. Loki says to Thor, "Brother this is a waste of time. It is only a few hours before the Destroyer consumes Doom's psyche." Tony asks, "Psyche? Wait are you saying Doom's not actually inside the armor?" "Doom is controlling the armor by...what do you call it? Remote control?" Thor says, "He could be anywhere."

Loki has a devious smirk as he says, "Fortunately I am adept enough to track the magic coming from Doom's true identities." Hulk responds, "Then why don't I smash the location out of you!" Loki says, "Even if you could, you primates have no hope of getting there without me." My dad says. "Translation, you'd get your butt handed to you if you went alone." I groan and say, "We have to go with Loki to where ever Doom is? As if this day couldn't get any worse." Loki says, "Well Young Mortal. No one said finishing Doom off would be safe." 

I glare at him. Thor says, "Friends I am responsible for this. That if I faced the midguard serpent and my destiny Doom would not have the power he now possesses. I do not ask you to trust my brother I only ask you to trust me." That's when the column shatters, making me duck to avoid getting hit. I look to Loki who pulls something off of his staff and points it at the Hulk. He turns it like a key and a portal opens. 

Tony says, "Okay 2 teams. Thor this is your party take Cap, Falcon, James and Tera. To keep an eye on Loki. Find Doom and stop him at any means necessary." My dad says, "Tony, Tera and James can't go with us!" Tony says, "You'd rather them stay here with the Doomstroyer?" My dad looks angrily at Tony before he grabs my arm as well as James. Tony finishes dishing out his instructions. We walk into the portal and I feel like I am walking through jello as I appear through the other side and it is super hot. I can already feel the sweat beads on my forehead. I can also smell sulfur as it slowly clogs my lungs making me stumble as I walk forward.

I see lava falling from the ceiling and steam rising from the floor as we stand on hot rock bridges protruding from the depths of the lava. I hear Thor ask, "Helheim? Doom is here?" Loki says in an all knowing voice, "So it would seem." Dad says, "Thor what's the matter?" Thor says, "We are deep below Asguard in the domain of the trolls. Take heed." Sam asks, "Trolls as in trolls?" I stare at Thor in shock and anger as to why he hadn't told us this sooner. Loki says, "Watch your temper young mortal." I stare angrily at him and I hear someone or thing proclaim, "Odinsons? In my realm? Sound the alarm! Destroy them! Destroy them all!" 

I would be crying if tears didn't just evaporate the moment I cried them. The trolls start to come at us from all sides and I hide behind Sam and my Dad thinking I might just pass out. From fear and the fumes. "You're not as sneaky as you thought eh Loki? Loki? Okay you're actually pretty sneaky." When I look around the God of Mischief has vanished. We soon get into a fight. And by we I mean Dad, Sam, and Thor. James was trying but bullets don't quite work on trolls. I run for my life as a giant smelly troll comes after me swinging a sword.

Until Thor finally summons lightning making rocks fall from the ceiling onto the trolls making some fall into the scalding lava below. Thor asks, "Where is Loki?" "He went AWOL the moment the hostiles attacked." My dad throws his shield knocking out the troll behind me. Sam says, "Who needs him? We're Avengers!" "Some of us are!" I say as Sam throws more trolls into the depths. "Loki led us into a trap. We're probably nowhere near Doom!" I groan at this and put my head to my hands in desperation. 

Thor says, "This would explain Loki's gutless retreat." "Of course he left us! He wanted us gone so he could have control to take over the world and whatnot! He is the God of Mischief not the God of kindness and bravery!" "I'm hurt young mortal. I did not retreat or leave you. Had I not gone after this troll messenger" He was standing on a troll, "We'd have our necks in axes and I would not have been able to discover this." He reveals a huge door we could not have missed. There's something fishy here. 

Thor aims his lightning at the door and it breaks open and we all run through, some maybe a lot farther behind than other stupidly fit others. "G'irador! The very seat of troll power! Victor Von Doom cease your assult upon Earth! Or face my wrath! So say the sons of Asguard." I see Loki's face fall and fill with annoyance as he looks to Doom with his pink tiara of stones on and says, "He can't hear you. He sat upon he Helmhall the Destroyers original power source lost long ago to Father." Dad asks, "And that crown Doom is wearing?" "That I can't say." I stare knowing this might be my ultimate demise. I look down towards my sweaty clothes and wish I were going to perish in something more flattering and something more on Earth.

"If we break Doom's connection to the thrown-" Thor starts to piece together before Loki finishes his thought "The armor becomes an inert husk and you return to a pathetic Earth Heroes Welcome." Sam walks forward and opens his wings as he says, "Fly over lava and take down a napping Super-Villan. Can it be that easy?" That's when the ground starts to shake. I fall to my knees and feel an arm around my waist keeping me from falling into the lava. With that Sam flies into the air as the Midguard Serpent comes from the lava. I look at James who grabbed me, "What you going to get mad at me for saving your life again?" I roll my eyes, backing away from the cliff.

Lava sprays and Loki protects us as the snake starts to wind around the rock beneath the throne of Doom. Thor in horror states, "It can't be! Doom is protected by...The Midguard Serpent?" I stare at it's giant fangs and wonder if it'd be more painful to jump into the lava below or get eaten by this beast. "Why isn't he eating Doom?" Sam questions. I'm more concerned about where I hide and how they kill it. "Doom has tamed the Midguard Serpent? Interesting." "You're not gonna fight that thing are you?" He asks Thor?" "Aye. No matter how many times my destiny is altered. I am."

I face palm as he just rushes right in and I hide behind my father although I know he won't be there for long. My dad grabs Loki's cape and throws him to the ground behind us, "This is why you wanted Thor! Liar! You knew Doom got control of the Midguard Serpent." Loki even look slightly frightened." My Dad holds his shield against Loki's neck as Sam does the same with his flichets. He smiles wide as he says, "I promised to take him to Doom. I have." I watch Thor get hit hard by the body of the serpent. Loki disappears and appears beside me as Thor is thrown into the door.

I watch in horror and I cry out, "Thor?" Dad says, "Thor you don't have to do this alone." "I do and willingly." He then turns to Loki and says, "For the sake of the Nine Realms I must. Thank you brother." I look at him honestly scared for him. He yells, "Come foul Serpent!" Dad says, "Falcon I could use an airlift." Then he kisses my forehead and runs off the cliff. I watch in horror. Sam goes after him and Dad grabs his feet as they dodge a wave of lava and the jaws of the Midguard Serpent. James watches the fight too, his eyebrows stitched together, deep in thought.

I see Loki talking and it's something about the snake not connecting with Doom but over the lava and the Serpent's screams I can't hear. I watch as Lava rains down on me and I manage to dodge it. I grunt as I am inches from being incinerated. I watch as Thor goes into the beasts throat and holds it open to prevent it from eating Loki. I am scared for Thor but he is also clearly an idiot. But in response Loki forms a staff in the snake's mouth and Thor manages to fly out. Thor distracts him as Loki breaks open the necklace on the beasts neck.

Doom is back to his senses as he stands up and Dad runs almost vertical as Sam is shot down. They manage to get doom off the throne and his crown is thrown off and into the lava below. Then the serpent falls into the lava hopefully forever. Thor smiles as he says, "You've never failed to surprise me brother." And Loki scowls as he says, "And you've never managed to disappoint me at your ability to cheat death." He hisses out those last words. Doom says, "This is far from over Avengers. I will find a way to make you all pay."

That's when I see trolls coming and I scream. Sam screams, "Jump! I'll catch you." I hesitate but James grabs my hand and jumps, dragging me with him. I close my eyes awaiting my fiery death. Sam catches us and brings us to where they are. Loki brings Doom to their level and Sam asks, "Trolls again?" I groan, "This day gets worse and worse." Loki takes out his key and says, "Another day. Through the portal!" As soon as it opens I jump through without second doubt. As soon as I do I fall to the ground and just lie face down feeling the cold tickling my skin and not even being sad about it.

They bring out Doom and he breaks from their grasp as he stares at his land. Tony says, "Sorry about your land Doctor. Stark Industries will contribute to the rebuilding effort. Now if you'll come with us we'll" He places a hand on Doom's shoulder and Doom electrocutes his hand. "Liberia does not require your charity, Stark. And your attempts to detain me lead to nothing. Everything has occurred entirely within my borders." Hawkeye cries, "What? Tell me he's not right!" He walks towards his castle as he says, "I suggest you leave. Before I detain you! For violating my laws. Besides I expect you'll have more pressing matters." 

I look lazily towards the husk of the Destroyer and see Loki's horns. Dear God why. "Why can't I just catch a break!" I scream kicking a rock before grabbing my foot as pain shoots through it. "Everyone says I'm the dumb one. You can't trust Loki." "Not as far you can throw him. Think you can reach it?" Tony asks pointing to the moon. Hulk replies, "Watch me." I watch as he grabs the destroyer armor and races to jump onto the mountain going higher and higher till Tony shoots an Arc Reactor blast launching the Destroyer armor to the moon. 

They fly back down and we get into the jet which Tony manages to patch up so we can fly home. I sit in my chair, James is in the corner of the jet trying to nap. I can't believe he shot someone. I look at Dad and the others, no body seems concerned with this fact. Maybe they forgot about it. When James wakes up I'm going to tell him how he can't just shoot people. That guy might be dead because of him.


	13. Hulked out Heroes S1 Ep 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Blood Brothers set off a bioweapon in New York, turning the Avengers into Hulks, Natasha and Tera are the only ones who aren't hulked out. Can they bring the Avengers back?

I sit in my room as I go through Pinterest. I feel an earthquake and groan, it was probably just Hawkeye and Hulk. I glance outside the not yet dimmed windows and see the Blood Brothers tackle the Hulk. "Jarvis, you know what to do." I say. The windows darken so I can't see outside. I hear the alarm go off, James is probably with them. They'd decided to give him a chance, so every day he would train with them. I thought I'd really gotten through to him.

After a few more minutes I can hear them return to the tower. I stand up, ready to go to bed, when a big green head pops up in a hologram. I jump a bit at the surprise, I can hear a small click as the vents close. I realize that the green head doesn't belong to the Hulk. I realize it's the Avengers, none of them look happy. "Tera you need to stay in your room. I've shut down the vents, Natasha should be coming to get you out soon." Tony says. 

"What happened?" I ask, noticing James pouting in the background, his skin as green as the others. My Dad says, "Bioweapon It took some of Hulk's biometrics and did this. It's airborne Thor got a whiff and is now just as green as me. Stay in your room until Tony can fix this." I gulp and nod as it disappears. Great, so I'm stuck in the tower with what, 7 hulks? Maybe it's best I don't go to bed until this is sorted out. I decide it might be best to watch a cartoon while I wait for help. I turn on Supernatural, watch an episode, and soon enough I hear what sounds like a small popping sound.

I look over seeing my window being opened. Natasha comes inside, "So this is the saferoom huh?" She asks me, looking around my room. "Here put this on, lets try to keep you from going green." I nod, quickly going into the bathroom to change into the orange jumper suit with a protective helmet. "Don't worry about your window, it should just pop into place and be as secure as before." She says. "Now come with me, I need to get you into my car, you'll wait outside while I go in and try to sort things out." I get into her car, we land on the balcony, and I watch as she crawls inside through the air ducts. 

I wonder what they're doing right now? I hope they're okay. I stare up at the night sky, unable to see any stars due to the light pollution. That's when I hear a loud crash and sit up as I turn my head towards the Tower and see Widow and Hulk. Widow says, "Hulk this is an AIM Viral Weapon." She lowers her voice as if not wanting me to hear, "If we don't cure them now." "Boom." Hulk finishes sounding sad. I stare at them when I hear I might just lose the rest of my family in one night.

Widow looks shocked and Hulk replies, "Gamma expert remember?" Widow's watch goes off and I see her excuse herself and say something angrily to her watch and Fury ignores her and asks, "How's the Hulk Contingency coming along? Ready to give me the memory drive back yet?" Hulk Contingency? They were gonna shut down the Hulk? I don't know why but this rubs me the wrong way. 

Hulk angrily says, "Hulk Contingency Plan? Until 5 minutes ago I was the only Hulk in this town. You lookin' for a way to shut me down too?" He says it as if it's a statement. I stare at Widow honestly shocked she says, "Hulk..." "Make sure they stay inside. They don't? You'll need that Contingency." He jumps off. I respond, "That was cold Widow." "Shut up." She says, clearly biting back a rude comment.

She gets in the car and follows Hulk. I try to apologize but she's not in the mood. We find ourselves in this canyon or something and find Hulk punching into the rock. I watch as Widow tries to talk and finally says loudly, "Talk to me!" "Talk to you? Can't trust you. Avengers or SHIELD. Fury or us. I'm angry not dumb." Widow says like a child found for doing a crime, "I guess that's fair." "Tell the truth. One. A real truth." "Until today I didn't really trust you either. I thought you were like a cornered animal ready to snap at the closest hand. But while everyone else is acting like monsters, you're the only one in control." 

"Always in control have to be otherwise I'd be like them." He says with venom in his tone, "I'm not like them." I think about what he said about being in control. I'm not usually in control, especially with living in the tower. Hulk finally punches the rock one last time and takes out a device that looks like a broken jet pack with detachable thrusters and wires and metal gloves. He explains it's a Gamma Energy Siphon. It erases Gamma energy and will cure the Avengers. But if used on him? It'll destroy him into dust. 

We fly back into New York and they come up with a plan. Sneak into the tower and take out the Avengers one by one. I just stare out into the skyline, not really paying attention. "Hey Tera, are you okay? You're looking pretty gloomy back there." Natasha says, glancing back at me. "Not really, what if Dad and James don't make it? What if you two are the only Avengers left after this? What if the Red Skull gets me?" I ask, starting to freak myself out more and more. 

"Tera, this is a solid plan. And no matter what happens we'll keep you safe." Natasha says, trying to reassure me. Soon we are back at Avengers tower, ready to go through with the plan. I watch in horror as the Hulked out Avengers fly out of the tower, launching themselves at us. I scream, throwing myself into the bottom of the car as we start to fall from the sky. I feel the metal being crushed up against me as we fall. 

We crash into a building, throwing me out onto the roof. I start to cough and try to sit up, only to notice an angry green James coming my way. I stand up, "James it's me. Your little sister remember? You try to keep me safe and in return I annoy you?" I say trying to make sure he doesn't attack me. "You try to tell me what I believe! What I do! Not anymore!" He screams at me in a rage. He swings his fist at me which I manage to dodge. I look around noticing I'm cornered, I hold my arms up in surrender and I try to not show how badly I'm shaking. 

I watch as Natasha comes up from behind him and grabs his head, making him cry out in pain. He slowly turns back into the James I know. He collapses, his clothes too big for him now. Natasha looks at me and back at James before I see a few other Hulk-Avengers approach. I run into the stairwell of the building and race down the stairs, wondering about what is going to happen to Natasha. I stay inside the building as I watch the outside world, watching as Natasha takes out the Avengers one by one. 

As soon as the Avengers are cured I run out to hug her, she saved them! The two of us get on Hulk's back as he jumps us back to the tower. I go into my room, thinking about what James said to me. Do I really tell him what to think? Maybe this is because of what I said when Attuma attacked New York. I need to make it up to him. I've just got to figure out how.


	14. Avengers: Impossible S1 Ep 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange green alien who goes by "Impossible Man" arrives on Earth. Will this be the end of the Avengers?

Tera's P.O.V.

I just managed to beat Hawkeye in a video game just as the alarm goes off. Sam, who was already in his Falcon Gear, races out the window and everyone else follows along leaving me alone. James was technically in his room but that didn't really count. I continue to play Super Smash Bro's by myself. Finally making it to the final boss. Thank goodness I beat Hawkeye's score. I stand up as I throw everything I've got at 'em and just as I'm about to beat the boss, I'm teleported above a tank of sharks with a rope around my torso. What the hell? I glance over and see James sitting in surprise in the middle of the road.

I look around and i'm in the middle of New York and I see a green alien with a pointy head and purple leotard holding a movie camera. He looks at me and says, "Everybody loves the damsel in distress!" I yell, "I am not a damsel!" The Avengers look at me confused and in shock. Dad looks like he's holding back fighting this alien thing. "Let's see here..." Suddenly an invisible file pops up out of nowhere. I stare in shock. The alien looks at James first. "James Rogers. Very much like the Captain, a lot of potential. Overprotective. A 4 star fighter!" Then turns to me, "Tera Rogers. No powers. No fighting ability. A huge fan of musicals! Perfect! And can sing well! Even better!" Suddenly I appear on the ground as if I wasn't just over a fish tank. 

"What even are you?" I clamp a hand over my mouth. It came out a song. "What the heck is happening here?" That also came out as a jazzy tune. He smiles and says, "You can be the sound effects!" I stare at him like the idiot he likely is. My Dad runs up and helps me up. He pushes me behind him as per usual, James following close behind me, and says, "Leave her out of these games. Now what were you saying about an alien invasion?" "Oh nothing much that's the final act!"

That's when Hulk grabs his camera and crushes it resulting in the green guy screaming in sorrow. I stare at it really weirded out. Thor says, "We must take him to the tower." Thor and Hulk grab his arms and take him back to the tower. When we get here we stay in the lab with the lights turned off and the only light being Tony's Arc Reactor. I still could only sing to communicate. They circled him I stayed in a chair curled up watching his every movements analyzing him to the best of my ability. James was beside me, arms crossed, staring at the strange alien.

"What is your mission here on Earth?" Tony asks. Impossible Man, as I'd been told he goes by, simply said with complete drama, "I am filming the man who will become your planet's greatest hero!" "And you chose Falcon?" He says in annoyance the question sounding like a statement. "I did defeat the Wrecking Crew. Somehow. Maybe I could be great." Sam says. Dad says, "You said an alien invasion is heading for Earth. These are more of your kind?" Impossible Man laughs a nervous laugh and says, "Don't be silly! There's no one else like me in the whole universe!" Widow says, "The invasion is a misdirect. He released the crew, he's the threat." 

He says, "Not true! I just can't reveal too much because it'll wreck the Falcon stories dramatic ending!" "Speak now or I'll let Hulk show you a dramatic ending." Thor says angrily. Hulk just growls. I say, "What the heck did you do to my voice?" It comes out as a jazzy tune. I growl but even that is somewhat musical. "I needed sound effects for the show! You had experience!" "Turn it back now!" "Fine! Fine but it will completely ruin the sound." He snaps his fingers and I say, "Ahhh." As a test and I'm not singing anymore. "Yes!" 

That's when he disappears. "Ugh teleporters? I hate teleporters!" Hawkeye says like a child who lost their candy. "Finding him now will be impossible." Widow says irritably. That's when his face appears on the wall making me jump and let out a small scream. "Someone say impossible?" He says. You can hear the sound of old-timey film playing in the backround. "Here watch this clip to prove i'm not your biggest threat!" I look at Tony and the video is playing from his arc reactor. You hear an announcer voice say, "In a world filled with baddies his desire to show Red Skull that he can show up the Avengers is deep in the ocean themselves." I watch a video of storm clouds over an ocean as I suddenly realize what he's talking about. 

Hawkeye says, "He wouldn't." Hulk grunts, "He would." The words Attuma appear on the screen. "Right back from his undersea hotbed of his content! Is Attuma!" And suddenly he appears from a tear in the "screen" right beside me. I scream and run to hide behind James, who puts an arm in front of me. I glance up at James and I notice an excited look in his eyes. Attuma yells. "AH! What trickery? A foolish attempt at capture! You won't get me without a fight!" He screams as he raises his sword, reeking of sardines. He slashes down throwing all of us back into the wall. We land at the bottom of the common hangout area. Groaning in pain I manage to sit up. 

I look up in fear before I try to run. Hoping I can get to my room so I don't get hurt. I run into my room, making sure it's locked. I run upstairs to my loft and go into the secret room. I pull my knees up to my chest and hide under my giant bean bag chair, playing games on my phone. I can hear cartoonish sound effects going off all around me. Luckily for me after maybe an hour the situation clears up and it's safe for me to leave the safe room. I look out the window as I watch the clean up. This was a mess.


	15. In Deep S1 Ep 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trying to think of new ways to invade the cabal Tony decides it might be best to send Tera and James into Hydra to have the best bets at getting valuable information.

James' P.O.V.

I sat in the meeting, paying close attention to the game plan to invade the cabal. Tera was beside me playing a game on her phone. The Avengers were trying to figure out the scenario's that could work, when they got the idea to kidnap Crossbones and the Grim Reaper. Tony and Dad would then sneak in. But they were trying to figure out what to give the Skull to be given access to the Cabal. So they got on the idea of giving them an Iron Man armor. Mostly so they'd be able to escape after they got the information they needed. "The armor's not going to be enough. Even if they know it's genuine. You have to have something else." Widow counters. 

Suddenly Tony's eyes widen and he says, "Or someone." I notice Tera look up, a curious look on her face. I glance at him, also confused as to what he's getting at. "Who like Widow?" Sam asks. "No." Tony says, looking at Tera and I. Once I realize what he's implying Dad shuts him down, "No way Tony! It's way to dangerous for them! You don't know what they'd do to them!" I can't help but feel a bit excited at the idea of maybe being able to help with a mission. However I look at Tera, I notice the pure horror in her face at the prospect of us going into Hydra.

"Think about it though! They've wanted James and Tera from the moment they found out about them! Yeah with Widow it'd be good but they'd never actually believe we captured her. James can fight, he has SHIELD training! He's the perfect choice. And Tera would be with him the whole time, plus we'd teach her a few things." "My answer is no, Tony. I am not sending my kids to their deaths." Dad says, his voice in a low growl. 

"Look Steve, we can also figure out how much they know about them. But this could be the only way. They want your kids, Steve. It's perfect." Tony says convincingly. "Drop the subject and let's think of something else. I refuse to send my children into enemy lines just for information. We'll find another way." Dad growls. "James, Tera, back me up here!" Tony says. I think for a second, deciding if this is a good decision. "Dad, we can do this! Plus you guys would be right there to get us out!" I say.

"Are you insane?" I hear Tera ask me. I look at her a bit shocked. "What if something happened and we couldn't get home? What if they kill us? What if I lose you and one of us escapes but the other doesn't?" She asks me, her voice getting louder and louder. "Exactly!" Dad says. Natasha interrupts, clearly trying to diffuse the situation. "How about Sam instead?" Sam nods and says, "I'll do it." 

Tony continues, "Steve, James has wanted to help the team for so long! This is his chance to help! And I can tell that Tera's been wanting to do stuff too!" "What? No way!'" Tera argues. "Why do you even want them so badly? Sam volunteered. Let's go with him." "Steve, they've wanted your kids for forever. At the chance to get James they'll be overjoyed! With both kids they'll let us in without question! Not to mention James has SHIELD training!" "So does Sam! What if they find out who we are too early and use them against us?" "They would do that with Sam too!" 

Dad and Tony have an intense staring contest before Dad takes a deep breath and says, "If I agree to this, and one of them doesn't make out. You are going to be very sorry." Dad growls. "You have my word Steve. They'll come out of this alive." Tony says, a smile growing on his face.  
\------------------------------------  
It had been maybe 3 or 4 days since the meeting, they'd been training us on some basics, I had already known everything they're teaching so they would pull me aside while Dad and Natasha would focus more on helping Tera. I could tell she wasn't doing too well though, she hates the idea of us going into a Hydra base. I just hope she doesn't pass out. Dad and Tony also took down Grim Reaper and Crossbones (who smelled worse then the gym locker room by the way) in preparation. 

Then the day came.

I walked with Tera through central park. She was shaky so I kept an arm around her to try and hide the shaking. I also realized just how much shorter than me she was. I was dressed in an older jacket that I didn't mind getting torn up, as well as a graphic tee and jeans. In my shoes were a hidden knife, just in case he tried to kill us. Tera was wearing a P!ATD shirt with a sweater she didn't mind getting destroyed, she was also wearing jeans. I hear the sound of lasers firing and I turn quickly, keeping my hand firmly in Tera's arm, and I watch the plan fall into motion. I have to hide my smile at the prospect of my first mission, pretending to be worried as I drag Tera with me behind a tree. We watch as both ships crash land in the park.

Clint, dressed as Dad, runs out of the Avenjet and yells, "Stay back. We have this under control." The Ironman armor says it's prerecorded lines, ""B-Level move Crossbones attacking us by yourself." "Myself? Didn't ya hear Stark? It's bring a pal to work day!" Dad says in his Crossbones outfit. I can feel Tera shaking beside me, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso in a hug. It's almost time. "Anyone hurt?" Hawkeye calls out before being hit in the back by one of Reaper's blasts. "You should've installed a few rear view mirrors on that think Stark." "Grim Reaper? What? Is there a pirate theme going on here that I didn't get the memo for?" Tony asks, his voice thick with sass. 

I turn to Tera, "I've gotta help them!" I start to run, "Dad! I'll save you!" Crossbones (Dad) turns to see me running towards them. "James? Get out of here! It isn't safe!" Clint screams, his leg trapped under the jet. I throw a punch at Crossbones, getting a hit or two in before he grabs my arm and bends it. Bringing me to my knees. As planned, Tera peaks out from behind the tree. "Tera, run!" I cry out. Crossbones hits me, it looks like a hard punch but it's barely a tap, and I pretend to get knocked out. My eyes are closed and I can hear Tera screaming,

I feel Dad grab me, hoisting me over his shoulder. "Reaper! I've got both of Rogers' kids here! We hit the jackpot!" "Tera, James! No!" I hear Clint scream. Crossbones runs into the ship with us before dropping us onto the floor. "They'll let us into the cabal for sure. First Tony Stark, now Tera and James Rogers!" Reaper brags. 

We had to maintain the illusion that this was real, just in case they had listening devices to the cabal in here. Reaper (Tony) goes to set the ship to autopilot while Dad ties our hands behind our backs. "Let us go!" I demand, struggling against the restraints. "No way, kid. We're taking you two to the Red Skull." Dad retorts. "Then at least let my sister go! She doesn't have any information! She never attends the meetings!" I pretend plead. "No, I don't think we will. The Skull will use her for whatever he wants, as long as we get our rightful spot in the cabal." 

I glance over at her, her jaw is clenched and she has a look in her eyes like she's about to cry. We don't ask them anymore questions, I don't want to scare Tera even more than she already is. Although we're going into Hydra so it's very acceptable to be terrified. 

We finally arrive at a warehouse somewhere in Jersey. Tony is holding onto us while Dad carries the iron man armor. Tony keeps his hands firmly over our mouths and around our chests to keep us moving forward. "You sure this is the place?" Dad asks, shouldering the armor. "Unless the onboard on my ship was lying. Why so jumpy Crossbones? You aren't gonna blow this are ya? I thought all things Hydra was your deal." Dad responds, "It's not me I'm worried about. Just stick to the plan and keep the surprises to the minimum and we might just make this work." 

Tony chuckles darkly and says, "Surprises, Mua?" He lifts the hand from my back to knock but it opens right up. I struggle, attempting to get away. He hits me in the head, "Keep it moving Rogers." He says disdainfully. I see something rise out of the ground like an elevator. Beside me Tera tries to walk backwards, a few tears beginning to roll down her face. Tony's grip tightens, "I promise we won't leave you guys." He says barely above a whisper. "Well, Bones you're the muscle on this team. Stark ain't just gettin up and walkin' in." Tony says as we all walk into the creepy elevator. 

Time feels to slow down as the elevator descends, and it hits me just how dangerous what we're doing is. I step a little closer to Tera, hoping to offer her any support that I can. The door dings open and we walk through a dark hallway. When we reach a door Tony says, "Open up." The door opens to reveal a huge room. "These good enough to get us into your little villain club? Red Skull?" Tony asks. Dad throws the iron man armor onto the floor and Tony shoves Tera and I away from them, closer to the Red Skull's throne. 

His throne turns around and as soon as he sees us his eyes widen in delight. A revolting smile greets us as he says, "Launch ze sub." "Sub? Did you know this thing was a sub." Dad asks Tony. "Volcano Base, Space Station, Sub, what's the diff, we're here, smile." Tera starts to back up, trying to get away from the Skull. Tony stops her, keeping a firm grip on her as the Skull comes down to examine the armor. "Modok. Is this the true Ironman Armor?" Modok appears behind Tony and Dad and walks to the armor. "It's definitely Stark's Armor. Let's see what's inside." "Already tried. The tech is...awesome it's not gonna be easy to crack." Tony says, almost sounding proud.

"Don't insult me by pretending you have anything close to my scientific expertise!" Modok yells. "You're positive that it's on lockdown?" Dad confirms with Tony. Tony asks, "Why are you asking me? Do I look like Tony Stark to you?" Modok puts two fingers to each side of the adaptoid's head and says, "He's build neuroinhibitors into this armor! Undoubtedly to protect himself from my technopathic abilities!" "Does your Scientific Expertisness need a wrench?"

Red Skull says, "He might open the armor for Tera's life." I look at Tera who's eyes widen as she struggles against Tony, Tony just holds her tighter. "Don't you hurt her!" I scream, Dad grabbing me as I try to get the Skull away from her. The Skull pulls out a sharp knife and holds it to her neck, I can just watch her breathing stop as she tries to not get cut. "What do you say Stark? Your life for the girl?" She croaks, "Tony please." Tony says somehow sounding inside the armor, "My armor's locked I can't open up. Even if I wanted to!" Skull tuts him and releases the knife from her neck.

The Skull stands right in front of her as Modok, in a blind rage, proclaims, "There's more than one way to crack it!" He tries to open up the armor but gets blasted in the face. "Just because you are holding Steve's kids hostage doesn't mean I won't try to fight back." "What? I warned him." Tony says under Dad's gaze. Modok looks at some of the Hydra Agents and says, "Bring that Iron carcass to my lab! I will rip it apart peace by peace." I watch as a few Hydra Agents carry him out. The Red Skull turns to us. Deviation striking in his cold heartless eyes.

He grabs Tera's face, pulling her closer, examining her. He tries to do the same to me but I attempt to bite his finger. "Stupid boy!" He scolds before he punches me in the jaw. "James!" Tera cries out. "We know much about you two." The Red Skull says. I look up at him. He grabs the front of my shirt and says, "Your full name is James Joseph Rogers. You show signs of having your Father's serum. You are a fighter just like him, or at least you wish to be. He doesn't believe you are good enough to fight beside him." I glower, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction. "You care very much for your sister, something that will be fun to play with. You are currently in a relationship with Jacqueline Samantha Menson." I can't hide my eyebrows raising in surprise, how did he find out about her?

"You were in the SHIELD Academy, your best friend's name is Sebastian Tyler Smith. You haven't hung out with your friends recently? Why is that?" "How the hell do you know about all of this." "We have spies everywhere, boy." He turns to Tera, grabbing her arm once he notices her trying to move away from him. "Your full name is Tera Shay Rogers. You are a wonderful guitar player and singer. You have none of your Father's serum or skill. You have little to no fighting ability. And no powers quite yet." "Yet?" She asks horrified. "Your best friend is Olivia Grace Blu. You are also good friends with Kamala Khan and Peter Parker."

The Skull gets a mischievous look in his eyes. "Not to mention the fact that your boyfriend is a Hydra Agent." Wait...What? Tera goes pale, forcing herself not to look at me. "Tera, tell me he's lying." I demand, hoping it isn't true. "He...He isn't a Hydra Agent!" She says, sounding almost desperate. I glance over at Dad, he looks pissed. Though I can't tell what makes him the most angry. "Your Daddy lets you date bad boys?" Tony taunts. "No! I...I knew his Dad worked for Hydra, yes. But he hates his Father! So why does it matter?" "Tera, is this Christian?" I ask. She looks down. "I told you to stay away from him! You know who his brother is!" I yell, trying to hide back my anger and annoyance.

"I think the best part of all of this, is the fact that Christian's Father is the one who killed your Mother." The Red Skull says, his voice full of pure joy. Tera looks down. "Did you know?" I ask her. "I didn't know. But a part of me had a hunch." She says quietly. I almost feel like I've been stabbed in the gut. This feels like a betrayal! My own sister knew she was dating a Hydra Agent's son, knowing full well he might have been the one who killed Mom! 

"You dated the son of a monster!" I scream at her. "You can't judge people by their parents!" She screams back. "So I'm a monster huh?" I hear a voice ask. I notice a man who looks just like Thomas. "Wait till Christian hears what I've done to you two." So I suppose that's Grant Ward. "Grant. Why don't you take Mr. and Miss Rogers of their chambers while I give the pirates a tour."  
Grant Ward smiles and waves over two other Agents. Ward grabs Tera by her braid, dragging her behind him. One of them hits the back of my knees and the other kicks me to the ground. I feel both of them take one of my arms and they follow close behind Ward. 

We arrive at a room with two medical tables in it. All along the walls are vials of pulsating liquids. Tera's jacket is ripped off as she's forced onto a table, I'm kicked in the ribs before they rip off my jacket and shirt, forcing me as well onto the table. The door slams shut and I look up seeing several different people messing with something on the opposite side of the room. Ward stands above Tera, who at this point is sobbing and thrashing around, and he gives a monologue. “Hydra knows everything about you. You haven't been able to hide and will never be able to. Now it's time you become one of our little toys. Plus, forcing your brother to watch as we turn you into a monster is going to be the perfect torture."

They turned the tables so I was forced to stare at Tera. Ward went over to the wall, taking a look at several knives. He finally picked up a larger one, walking over to her. "Get away from her!" I scream at him. She may be dating Ward's son but she's still my baby sister. "Sedate him. And go ahead and give him his dosage of the serum." Ward orders. "No!" I scream. "Don't worry," Ward purrs, "You'll just be too tired to fight back. You'll still be awake enough to hear her screams." 

2 or of the men hold me down while others inject me with unknown liquids, all the while Ward runs the flat of a knife over Tera's arms, giving her an awful mental torment. She cries as he starts to carve into her arm, earning a blood curdling shriek. I wince, wondering if Dad and Tony can hear her. I start to almost feel myself slow down, as if everything is going in slow motion. The sedative. I look over at the agents who bring in another liquid, this one is a navy blue color, just looking at it makes me feel dizzy.

I can hear Ward say, "You know, you really are pathetic, just like your old man. Caring so much for the good of others, although sometimes it seems all you want to do is fight. But I wonder, who's going to save you if America’s golden boy can’t get to you? Your Father is miles away in Stark Tower. No one's coming to save you.” I look up, he was talking to me. 

I look at Tera, swirls in front of my eyes, and I just see blood pouring from her arm. The agents are surrounding her with more bags of strangely colored liquid. "We have to make up for your lack of strength, my dear." Ward tells her. "Your brother is getting stronger, more like your Dad. You are going to get something even more unique." I can't see her, she's surrounded by Agents. I just hear her yelling and crying.

I feel something sharp going into my arm. I look over, yet another bag of fluid and another knife. As soon as the liquid comes in contact with my blood I scream, slamming my eyes shut. It feels like someone broke my arm but times 10. I cry in the agony of it. When I finally stop screaming I realize Tera's no longer making any noise. I force my eyes open, despite the pain and see her head hanging limp. She must have passed out.

Seeing how she had fallen unconscious he moved to me, holding up the same bloody knife with joy. "Well since my favorite little toy is asleep I suppose it's about time I focus on you." He drags the flat of the knife down my neck. "We have plans for both of you, you for instance are going to be our soldier. Our weapon of mass destruction that not even the Avengers can fight. Not that they even would, your lineage in all. Your sister is going to be the Skull's personal servant." "Then why give her powers?" I ask, forcing my eyes to not look at the knife, the cold feeling sending chills down my spine. "So she can read his mind, he'd never have to ask a thing cause she'd know what he wants before he asks. Not to mention picking out spies from the loyal agents. And with the telekinesis she can retrieve objects from a mile away with barely lifting her hand. A perfect servant." He begins to carve the knife into my neck, a scream erupting from my throat in agony.

He laughs cupping my face with his hand. I look down at his finger and I bite it. "You little!" He slaps me. "Give him some more serum, that outta teach him a lesson." Ward growls. I see spots in front of my eyes as I stare at Ward. I glance over seeing more of the strange liquid. They put in the needle and overwhelming pain rushes over me. I scream, trying as hard as I can to pull against the restraints when I hear a pop. I open my eyes, I look at Ward and see him holding his nose in pain. He glares at me angrily when I hear, "Security Breach! Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have infiltrated our ranks! All hands to the aquaport." Shit. 

"I should have known Crossbones and Reaper were too stupid to actually be able to capture the Iron Man armor and 2 kids." He hisses. That's when I hear coughing and gasping, Tera is awake. Ward turns to look at her before he looks back at me. "You care a lot for your baby sister. And I need to make you pay for what you did." I feel someone grab my now free hand, pinning it back to the table with a new restraint. Tera's once hazy gaze immediately turns to fear as Ward leans down and cuts her ankles, making her sob in pain. "Now you'll have a difficult time escaping." He mutters under his breath. 

He grabs her hand, removing it from it's restraint. "Now, we gave your sister quick healing, mainly because when the Red Skull gets angry he might hit her. And if he does that she needs to be able to heal quickly. So I'm going to do something, it's going to hurt her, but after a week she'll be back to normal." He says, holding up her fingers. "Please stop!" I say, desperate for him to leave us alone. I hate that I know what he's going to do. He lines his knife up with her knuckle and I slam my eyes shut, hearing her crying.

When I finally reopen my eyes again she's missing her pinkie and ring finger. I can't help but gasp, despite having predicted this was going to be the outcome. That's when I hear, "Grant. Would you bring the children to the combat area." That doesn't sound good. He says, "Of course Skull." He looks at me and says, "Beck, Teufel, grab James. And be rough. I've got Tera." He says, taking Tera out of her restraints before dragging her by her braid. My restraints are removed and I'm harshly thrown to the cold metal floor, scraping my hands, before they pick me up and drag me to the aquaport.

"And all the nations of the world shall tremble before us!" I hear the Red Skull proclaim as he holds a giant golden trident. Tera and I are thrown to the ground in front of him. He creepily smiles down at us, leaning down to examine our condition. He grabs Tera's face and I attempt to punch him, throwing my fist as hard as I can, I miss. In response he forces me to the ground with my arm behind my back. "I'm sure you do not wish for me to snap your arm. If you do not want to have your arm broken you should stop resisting." He says with his thick German accent. He releases my arm before he stands up again. 

"Did it work?" Skull asks, looking at our injuries. "You bet it did Skull! It was nice though, having some toys to play with was very enjoyable. It's a shame James fought back so much though. We had to sedate him, although I don't think we gave him enough." Ward says. "Anybody know where I can get a giant salad fork?" I turn in surprise and see Tony and Dad walk out from behind the wall. I look at them in surprise, why are they just walking into the open? All the guns aim towards them. Ward grabs Tera, pulling her up by my braid and putting a knife to her throat. The agents behind me do the same.

"Do you even know what a plan is?" Dad asks Tony. "So Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. I should have known the bear was not far from the cubs. But coming into the open? I would expect something as impulsive as this from Stark but you Captain, surprise me. Without shield or armor to protect you and not one, but two wavers on our side to keep you in line. Now you will both pay for it." Red Skull says. Dad whispers something angrily to Tony and Tony looks slightly smug in his "plan". "What did you do to them?" Dad asks, his voice dripping with anger.

Ward grins as he says, "You left your children with me. So anything that happened to them is completely your fault." Dad's fist is clenched in anger. Skull laughs and says, "Now it's time to find out if the Trident of Neptune lives up to it's legend." He raises it in the air and the submarine shudders and shakes under the pressure. "What are you doing?! You'll rapture the hull!" Modok shrieks. Water pours in from the windows and soon they are covered back over with metal to prevent more of a leak. 

The water at this point is halfway up my legs, getting into some of my cuts and stinging, I can't even imagine how painful it is for Tera. The Skull laughs as he aims the trident towards Dad and Tony and they are raised into the air against the ceiling. Skull joyfully proclaims, "It's true! The power to command the sea!" He pulls the trident away and Tony and Dad are dropped to the floor. They are soaked, Tony spits out water but says joyfully, "Wow! You'd kill em in Vegas." "You mock us Stark. With this trident we have weaponized water! 3/4 of the Earth is now the Cabal's to control!" Tony says with a smirk, "You can have the Hudson river."

Then to my surprise Dad punches him. Clearly holding back but sending a message. "Put a sock in it!" Tony and everyone else including myself stares in shock. I feel Grant Ward's arm and knife lessen slightly. "Seriously is there an off-switch on that mouth? You're the reason James and Tera are here with us! And the Skull just said he's going to hold the world hostage and your cracking jokes?!" I watch in horror as Tony retorts, "You're the only joke here Rogers! You super soldiers are all alike! Living off the work of smarter men!" I notice the Skull smiling creepily like an idiot. All while they talk they are throwing punches and dodging others.

"Case and point, Modok! He stole my armor! All Skull did was put it on and look who's holding the trident." So that's his play. Modok then angrily says, "Skull! You don't plan on keeping that trident all for yourself." "Only one can wield it at a time." He says back calmly. Attuma snatches it out of his hand angrily and protectively, "That was not our agreement. You released it for Attuma, it's power is derived from the ocean, I am it's rightful lord!" Water starts to swirl at my feet and I'm held tighter against the men, the knife beginning to dig into my neck.

I watch as Modok grabs the trident proclaiming, "No! I captured these two they are mine to destroy!" "You dare!" Attuma counters. Then there is a giant swirling wave of water behind them. "I am a king! You are nothing more than the skulls Lap Dog!" "King? Ha! You're a fish monger! I am Modok! Master of science!" "Enough!" The Red Skull proclaims. "Don't you see they seek to divide us? They are playing you for fools!" Modok elbows him and takes it for himself and says, "Enough of your insults Iron Skull!" 

"Hey Modork! You've got something on your forehead!" Tony proclaims stepping out of the way as my Dad throws what looks almost like a shield at him. The device on his forehead is destroyed. The shield goes returns to Dad, he aims it at Ward and the soldiers holding me. "You wouldn't dare. You might hit your kids. They've already been through enough pain." He throws it despite his warnings and he hits Ward and the agents behind me, making Tera and I fall to the floor. I try to stand up, so I can help Tera, but I can't muster the energy.

Dad runs first to pick up Tera and then to me. He pulls us both into a hug and says, "I'm never letting this happen again. I am so sorry." He hugs us even tighter until Tera whimpers in pain, I see a lot of hurt in his eyes that he hurt Tera even more than she already was. I look up and notice Tony smiling at his watch. He just summoned his armor. "Good now?" Dad asks him. "We will be about 10 seconds. Stall him!" Dad kisses our foreheads moving us so we're beside Tony and runs after the Skull who now holds the trident. "Consider him stalled!" He screams as he runs. He tackles the Skull and fights for the trident.

I grab Tera, pulling her closer to me. I feel myself struggling to keep our heads above the already low water. That's I hear the wonderful sound of Tony's jet boots. Tony stands up and turns around as his armor flies on him starting with his gloves. I look down at the water and manage to see how bad I look. There's blood coated in my blonde hair, my face is swollen and I have a black eye and a long scar down my neck from the knife. I look up as The Skull knocks my father off of him and into the water. "Not this time Avengers!"

I look up in fear as he raises the trident, pulling Tera even closer, I notice her eyes closing as her arm wraps around me. The Skull suddenly turns and sees Tony, "What?" He doesn't hide his shock at how Tony is in full armor. "What can I say? I dress to impress." Tony says and The Skull quickly aims the trident at him and water comes rushing but Tony blasts through it. I hear, "You can't stop me now Stark!" 

I could feel the salt getting in my wounds, god I can't wait till this is over. "Not even your armor can save you from this!" The Skull raises the trident again and it turns into a giant Hydra. It wraps up Tony and squeezes him, threatening to break his armor due to the pressure. 

I watch Dad do hard parkour to grab the trident and break it over his knee. Dad races over to us, picking us both up. "You fools! Do you realize what you've done?" Attuma asks in horror. "Yeah stopped you from ruling the world." Tony says. "You unleashed the power of Neptune! You have angered the ocean itself!" We are thrown into the air, I grab hold of Tera in one arm and Dad in the other. Trying to hold on for dear life, knowing this is our one chance at escape.

Tony blasts a hole in the roof and we fly out. The currents and winds pulling us back in. Trying to pull us down. "The force of the whirlpool is dragging us down! I'm sorry! My armor! It's not enough!" Then just like that his suit powers down. I scream, feeling my grip on Tera weaken. No! I'm not letting her go! "Don't worry!" Dad says. "Why not seems like a pretty good time!" Tony retorts. "Because when Modok's power dampener went out I called them!" He points to the oncoming Avenjet.

Hulk catches Dad but my hand slips. I cry out, pulling Tera down with me as we fall, Dad extends his hand trying to catch us despite the fact that we're too far away. Thor gets Tony and Falcon flies out and grabs Tera and I. He quickly shifts to adjust to our weight and flies as quickly as he can to the jet, "I've got you." He says to us, trying to help calm us down. 

We are soon back onto the Avenjet. I hold onto the wall, trying not to collapse. Tera is still holding onto Sam, she can barely walk. "20,000 leagues under the sea. Reevaluating their partnership." From Tony is the first thing I hear when my hearing seems to register. "I'm surprised you guys survived each other. Much less the Cabal." My heart pounding in my head is one of the only things I can notice. "I recently learned it doesn't hurt to have a plan sometimes." Tony says. "Well isn't that ironic. I learned that sometimes you should just follow your gut."

"So like are you pals gonna hug now or what?" I look at Hawkeye still wearing Dad's uniform. "Why are you still wearing my uniform?" Instead of him being able to answer my strength suddenly gives on me and I cry out as I fall to the ground. Everyone looks back at me and Widow's eyes widen as she asks, "What happened? Are you okay?" I feel like I can barely talk. I just shake my head no. Dad quickly helps me up and into a seat. Sam helps Tera also into a seat. I hear Tera sob and ask, "James please tell me this is just a bad nightmare." I look over at her, she's staring at her left hand where her fingers were cut off. Her hand has already started to heal. 

Dad stares at her hand, wide eyed with a hand covering his mouth. Dad starts to cry as he sits down in between us, "You are never EVER being used again for information. I am so sorry, this is all my fault." Dad cries out, head in his hands. "No Steve. This is my fault. I...I didn't think they would do this. I thought maybe some minor kind of torture for information but...I never...I am so sorry." Tony says tearfully.

We got back to the tower and were taken directly to the med-bay. I had to get several stitches, mostly on my neck, and Tera got them too. Mostly on her ankles and arms. However they all noticed how her skin was already healing itself. The Avengers had had their debriefing and Dad and Natasha came to ask us a few questions about what happened to us and if we know anything. 

Tera was lying beside me. They'd given her a sedative/pain killer to help her feel better, but before she fell asleep she told me not to tell them about what they said about her or her powers, except for the healing of course. When I asked why she just said it was embarrassing.

He and Natasha sit at the foot of my bed. "So...I guess give us a basis on what happened." Dad says. "They took us into a room where we were strapped down. They injected us with stuff. Tera told me she doesn't want you to know what they did to her, but-" "Wait why doesn't she want us to know?" Natasha asks curiously. "She's embarrassed. But to be fair wouldn't you be if you got beat up, given powers, lost 2 fingers, and told everyone about her boyfriend?" I say. Dad looks down a bit, a sad look crossing his face. "Okay then, so what happened to you?" He asks. "They injected me with stuff and Ward told me it was going to make me like you, Dad. I'm going to be as strong if not stronger than you. A warrior." 

I look of worry crosses Dad's face. "Reminds me of someone else." Natasha murmurs. Dad looks away from her. "Alright...well. I'm going to leave you be so you can rest okay? I'll bring you some food later and if you need anything I'll be here in a heartbeat, okay?" I nod. He kisses my head and he and Natasha leave. 

\----------------------------

A week later and as Ward said, Tera's hand was completely healed. It was as if she'd never lost her fingers. She had Tony and the medical staff completely perplexed. They'd taken a lot of blood samples, knowing that whatever Hydra gave to Tera, most likely has been given to Hydra Agents all over. 

Every night Tera and I have been sleeping in her room due to nightmares. Sometimes in her sleep I'll notice objects hovering and moving. I don't say a word to anyone but her, just like how she didn't tell anyone when I crushed a door handle. Dad had had a talk with her about Christian, she still didn't want to break up with him. Dad's trying to plan something to break them up, I don't know if it'll work or not. All I know is that for the time being Tera and I are safe. And I want it to stay that way for as long as possible.


	16. Hulk's Day Out S1 Ep14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk loses his memory and Tera and James could help the situation, but because of what happened at their last mission neither of them is allowed to help.

Tera's P.O.V.

I sit with my earbuds in playing music. It'd been 2 weeks since we got the information on the Cabal. My head was in my hands as I sat in the kitchen watching Hawkeye as he haphazardly threw toppings onto a sandwich behind him. Hearing the soft melodies gently playing through my earbuds. I look up and I see James across the table from me, a scowl on his face as he scrolls through his phone. Finally, he held up the full sandwich and said triumphantly, "Ahh. A sandwich assembled." I watch him as he takes a huge bite and an alert goes off right in front of me. I let out a scream as I fall back startled, James, looking up in surprise. 

Groaning I sit up and look at the alert trying to ignore the napkin that was now hovering ever so slightly above the ground. "A dangerous projectile entered Earth's atmosphere."

"Hey, Jarvis? Perfect. Sandwich."

James glares at Clint. 

I finally stand up just to hear, "Impressive, perhaps the sandwich would like to save the city." I laugh at that and Clint gives me a look. 

He grabs his bow and says, "Stay here. I've got this. But don't eat my sandwich." He puts down the sandwich and runs to stop whatever's entering the atmosphere. I chuckle at this as I continue to nibble on my banana. 

Then I notice an arrow pierce the sandwich as he took it with him. I shook my head at this. 30 minutes later he arrives with a very confused Hulk. I follow close behind them as they take him to Tony's lab, James right beside me. I sit with my knees to my chest as they examine him, James getting a lot more close to Hulk than I was. 

"I'm no expert but I'd say he took a serious shot to the head. Hence the amnesia and the bruising. Now, what's strong enough to knock Hulk across the sky like that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. Which is a very scary thought." Says my Dad. I watch as a couple of items in the back of the room start to float. I stare at them and they suddenly fall, James sends me a look, he noticed. Luckily no one else sees.

"Being covered in Hulk! That's a very scary thought." Hawkeye says. He then sniffs himself and asks, "Does Stark own an air freshener factory?"

"No, but I'll build you one for each armpit. How's the patient?" Tony says as he appears through a hologram.

Hulk says nervously, "A ghost!" Then he falls off the table and peeks his head up as he says with more fear than I thought was possible for the Hulk, "What's your name?" 

James glances over at me as if making sure I'm seeing this.

I see Tony's face and he says very uncomfortably, "Okay then?"

"Where are you, this is important," Dad says. I watch as Hulk takes apart the overhead light. James halfheartedly tries to stop the Hulk but stops once he realizes that it won't work.

"I know. That's why we're holo-chatting while I save a Japanese oil tanker from sinking. What do we know?"

Dad replies, "Hulk has retrograde amnesia doesn't even sound like the Hulk. The only thing he seems sure of is-"

"The world is gonna end!" Hulk screams. I bring my knees closer to my chest, I know he doesn't remember, but still. What could scare the Hulk that badly?

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one I'd be...even richer." 

I say, "Hey. At least he hasn't lost an arm and is calling himself Mrs. Nesbit." I get a sly smile from Sam and James.

"Now about that storm. I'm getting weird readings from it. It's not like anything I've ever seen!"

I watch as the Hulk puts the light back together, it blinds him, and he smashes the examination table making me jump. I hear something on a table shatter, I look over to see pieces of glass from a beaker. "What the?" Clint mutters. 

"What?" Tony asks.

"Nothing that's important right now," Dad says uncertainly, looking at James and me suspiciously, "Need backup?" Dad asks.

"Not yet," Tony replies.

"I'll play storm chaser while you guys jog Hulk's memory. Try his room. Doesn't hurt right?"

Next thing I know we are in Hulk's room. I'd come in here every so often to hear Hulk tell the stories behind the figurines. 

"Really keeps the place clean doesn't he?" Clint says his question as a statement. "And so purty." Hawkeye says clearly joking as he picks up one of the figurines. "Clint, don't," James warns. 

Hulk glares at him angrily and Clint says, "Of course there's nothing wrong with purty. Woah."

Hulk takes the piece and puts it back on the shelf. I look at the one of the Pegasus and remember. It's one of my favorite stories. I say, "Hulk do you remember all the stories behind these?"

He looks at me confused. I say, "You always tell me of your adventures and you get these figurines in memory of them." 

"He does?" James asks me.

Hawkeye asks, "So do you remember anything yet big fella?"

"Maybe, bird face is new." He says pointing to Falcon. "Joke man not funny." He points to Clint. "Blonde girl is friend." He says pointing to me then points to James, "Blonde boy is friend." Then points to Dad and says, "Flag man's name is...Flag man?"

"Progress except I'm hilarious," Hawkeye says. 

"This isn't working we need to retrace Hulk's steps to figure out where he was, what hit him. Do any of you know what he does with his day?" Dad asks.

"Besides smashing nope," Clint says.

"Actually I do." They look at me completely surprised. "On Tuesdays, he goes Bowling with the Thing. Sometimes he hangs out with Spider-Man. He goes to an intergalactic creator to make his figurines." They stare at me gaping. I shrug and say, "What? He talks to me a lot."

"Okay let's go," Dad says, still, a bit confused about how I know these things.

James and I start to head with them but Dad says, "Hey why don't you both stay here? It'll keep you safer."

"I don't know Tera knows more than us, and if something happens James could definitely help," Sam argues.

"But what if they get hurt! Both James and Tera have gotten hurt more in the past month than ever and I couldn't stand it if either of you got even more hurt." Dad says. 

James sighs, we both saw this coming. "Fine. If that's what you want." James says.

Dad smiles at us, quickly pulling us into a hug before they head out. Leaving the one person with information behind.


	17. Planet Doom S1 Ep15

James' P.O.V.

I sat in my room reading comic books. With everything going on and with my apparent powers getting stronger, leading to problems with opening doors since I have no sense of my own strength, I'd decided to read some comic books because maybe it could help give me some sort of answers. That's when I see a flash of light and I'm overwhelmed with fake memories. I grab my head at the sudden surge of information and look around the room as the once bright and cheery room is grey and boring. 

I look down at my once fun colored outfit to now see an almost armor-like outfit, my comic book nowhere to be seen. I stand up quickly and run to the bathroom, looking in the mirror I notice I have a mask on. Half of my face has almost a metal masquerade mask and the other half is normal. I take off the metal and I have a long scar down my face, clearly from some sort of shrapnel. I also have a long flowing green cape. What the heck?

I leave my room quickly, after putting the mask back on, and as I look around everything is different. I walk quickly down the hall when I'm hit with a memory, one that can't possibly be real.  
~~~  
I look at my Mom and Dad and the people I called my family. I was around 11 and I saw them all discussing plans. Slinger, Bullseye, and Snap. But they were clearly Sam, Peter, and Clint. We were in a run-down apartment and I was playing silently with Tera, both of us playing with an old stuffed animal when an explosion went off. I felt something sharp cut my face as I rush to cover my eye I can hear Tera screaming too. I feel someone grab me as we start to run. I look around with my usable eye and I watch as my Mother, carrying my sister, is shot and killed. 

They manage to electrocute my Father as he is dragged away, barely restrained. They grab Tera and me, and when Tera refuses to calm down they kill her in front of me. 

The defenders just keep running.

I am taken back to a strange place and I am brought to the feet of Dr. Doom. He takes me to a room with a weird machine. I feel electricity overwhelm my body as I cry out. When it's over I hear Dr. Doom ask, "Did it work? Did you erase his memories?"

I then hear Tony say, "If we did it right it should have erased them." I open my eyes and look at them still remembering everything. Tony winks at me behind Doom's back.

I go along and ask, "Who are you? What am I doing here?" "

"You are the Prince Doom. You are my son and the heir to my throne." I look at him. Really? He couldn't have been more original with the name?

They trained me with everything. Every day when I walked back to my room after lessons I looked at the spot above his throne and my father was trapped in a bubble of matter. He could watch me and hear everything but couldn't save me from this nightmare. It's been 6 years and I know everything about my old life and my new one. Mainly because Widow, Tony, and Bruce told me everything.

~~~

I hear Doom come in behind me and he walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Your time has come. This is what I've always prepared you for my Prince. The Thunderer has arrived." 

I nod and say, "I won't let you down, Father." Just using the word Father leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

He left me in order to prepare fully. The rest of the day I prepare to ask Thor as much as I can. That's when I hear a very Thor-like scream of anger. I rush to the doors of the throne room and pretend to become calm as soon as I get to the doors.

I open them as Doom says, "Have you ever heard the phrase knowledge is power? Well, I have all the knowledge. Therefore I have all the power." The door lets out a creak as they open. I feel the cape I was wearing drag behind me.

Thor turns around, looks at me, and gasps. He seems to shake as he asks in fear, "James? What did he do to you!"

I have to keep up the act. "Father of what is the Thunderer talking about? He believes my name to be James. My name is Prince Doom."

Thor turns to Doom. I'd never seen him so full of rage. "You take the Captain into captivity and you erased his son's memories? You monster!" He attacks him again. 

I rush in and stop him. "And where is his sister?" Thor cries out.

"James does not have a sister. He once did, but she passed away in a tragic event with the Defenders." Doom lies.

Thor's face drops. "No. No!" He screams before he is electrocuted and knocked down.

"My Lord." I hear Natasha say. Doom had told me she was my Mother. "It's the Brain Trust. Stark is...agitated. Again." She shows a hologram of Tony in a lab coat.

"Stark. Have you released the Thunderer's weapon yet?" Doom asks him. 

"Hardly, for a hammer, it's complicated as heck. We could use the blonde boy down here for a consult. Assuming you haven't, ya know, disintegrated him yet." Tony says and then smiles.

I follow them to the lab and Thor starts off by saying, "Stark!" Tony replies smirking maliciously, "Viking guy! Dress rehearsal for the Opera today?" Thor rolls his eyes and suddenly notices Mjolnir in the bubble of energy Tony invented.

"Mjolnir! To me!" Thor reaches out his hand trying as hard as he can to get the hammer back into his hand but Tony holds him back.

"Don't pop a vessel. Your hammer is locked in a static time-space bubble. You're weapons not going anywhere. Except into Doom's hand as soon as you release whatever hold you have on it."

"I would sooner die than announce my bond with Mjolnir." He says grimly.

Tony just replies, "That might work."

"Why does no light glow in your chest Stark? Why are you working for our enemy?" Thor asks.

And Tony goes on to tell how Doom stopped the missile for him and how he'd be dead. Then Bruce enters, "This is the one huh. Pretty puny."

Thor, in shock, says, "Banner? Surely the Hulk serves no man! Unleash the Monster!" Bruce chuckles and talks about how Doom saved him from his fate as well.

"It's not mind control." Thor pieces together.

"Time. Somehow you traveled back in time! You did the same with James as well!"

Doom answers, "Without extraordinary powers, I knew they'd be simply, human. So I made certain that power never found them. Alas, Asguard lies outside of Earth's time stream. But I knew that one day you would appear."

"You stopped them from becoming heroes!" Thor proclaims.

"Oh! But they are heroes! My heroes. These men helped me reshape the world and they do so willingly. Now it is your turn. Release the Hammer. It is the key to other worlds. This one is not enough." 

Thor screams, "Neigh! You shall not corrupt Asguard!"

Thor throws a punch but is instead launched backward from Doom's fist. "Banner Stark! Are you blind? Doom rules all with an Iron Fist and help him maintain that Rule!" Thor is electrocuted and I just sit here watching, knowing the truth. Doom tells them to prepare Thor and the Defenders for execution.

I sit at Doom's right hand as the execution is about to take place when Thor suddenly calls out, "Friends! Hear me! Where I come from some believe humanity to be fragile, weak! Yet I have dedicated my life to this planet because I believe in your strength and honor! I have never regretted my choice and do not regret it now! You are better than this! Stronger! Resist! Fight!" Nobody moves.

Doom laughs and says, "They cannot fight Thunderer. They're only, human!"

They turn Thor around to be executed when Natasha screams, "Castle, now!"

The executioner rips off his mask and aims his guns at Doom's bots. Natasha rips off her mask as do I and we throw them at him as I leap off the platform down to the area below. I hear Natasha scream, "I'd rather be a widow than your bride!"

With that, a whole fight breaks out as I take down Doom bots and we free Thor and the defenders. 

They release Thor's Hammer and it is coming when Doom blasts him to the ground. He isn't moving. Mjolnir land in the ground. Thor looks at us and says, "My friends...Avengers...Fight on." 

He closes his eyes. Doom attempts and fails to lift the hammer when Natasha looks at him and says, "One thing you don't know about humanity Doom. We don't believe in the impossible."

She takes out a piece of electricity and shoves it onto his chest where he gasps, lifts up his hand, and croaks out, "Mjolnir!" The hammer flies into his hand and the sky becomes filled with clouds and lightning takes him and turns him back to the Thor I know without the broken armor. We all takedown Doom throwing shots and kicks. He then grabs a bot where he flies up going to the room that holds the teleporter. I follow Thor as the race to the teleporter and Thor says once we enter, "Powers or no, my friends were born heroes. That will never change."

Doom blasts him with a gamma-ray, throws Bruce into the wall, and initiates the self-destruct code when the all too familiar red, white, and blue shield is thrown at him. That's when I see my father say, "Tell me I hit the right guy."

I guess his brain was a bit jumbled after everything. He makes eye contact with me and I run into his arms and he holds me close, "I missed you."

He kisses the top of my head and says, "I thought I'd lost you forever."

We all go back to the main platform where Thor explains that he's going to go back and fix everything. He leaves and suddenly we are back in the common room of Avengers Tower. I get the widest smile on my face as I watch them all arguing, noticing Tera sitting on the couch by them, looking like she has a headache. "You almost blew up the tower!"

Widow proclaims at my Dad. "I increased the training levels! We all need to be better prepared!" Dad defends.

"Prepared for what? Get squashed?" Falcon asks.

"Focus people! Someone owes me one ice cream maker! Not cool." He says holding up the handle. I try not to look guilty but I'm not sure it works.

"Who. Touched. My. Stuff." Hulk angrily asks holding up his pegasus figurine. I look over at Thor who finally arrived and he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh alongside him.

"Think this is funny Goldilocks? Go back to Asguard!" Hulk angrily says.

"What, hang with a bunch of Vikings? No, I think I'll stay here where I belong among friends." I smile at him and he smiles back. 


	18. Bring on the Bad Guys S1 Ep 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mission in DC and both Tera and James have their powers revealed.

Tera's P.O.V.

I was training alone to music dancing and kicking the punching bag to the beats. It was Stronger by the Score and I noticed the lights would start to flicker whenever the bass dropped and I got excited. Until it happened. I hear the lyrics, "Betcha thought that I was dead! But I'm not dead! I'm not dead! But you didn't think that I'd come back to life!"

That's when the lights explode. I scream as the sparks fly.

I then scream, "Jarvis erase that footage no one can know!"

"Yes, Ma'am." But I continue to lie there. I look up from my arms and notice all of the lights and metal from the ceiling that exploded are hovering right above me. I take a deep breath knowing it'll hurt but I have to make it look real. So I let it crash on me. 

I feel it land on me and I can't help a whimper, it's all sharp. I can hear people running in this direction. I know how suspicious it'll look. I have to think of an excuse.

I hear the doors open and sit up trying to look as scared and confused as possible. Luckily I am scared and confused just not for the reason they think. I see Dad, James, and Sam. They stare at the wreckage in horror. Dad looks at me and runs over to me as fast as he can, stepping, and jumping in order to get to me.

Dad helps me up and asks me, "Tera, what happened?"

I fake a cough and say, "I have no idea. I was just training when it collapsed. I was luckily I managed to duck and cover in time."

He looks at me, trying to tell if I'm lying, clearly suspicious something is going on. Especially due to the lack of how hurt I was. Sam had run to get everyone. When everyone sees what happened and I tell them I have no idea what happened. James looks at me weirdly, he knows the truth.

Thor looks at Hulk and says, "Next time let's not wrestle with my Builgesnipe. I think this is the cause of this." Thor says. I feel a huge weight get taken off of my chest of having to explain it.

They all slowly leave after Tony gets his bots to clean up and I head back to my room, James chases after me. I notice though, that Natasha doesn't seem too convinced of my innocence. 

Natasha gives me a look as she walks in the other direction. I get back to my room and go into the bathroom staring at my hands in shock. I sit down on the closed toilet lid and hug myself as if it'll provide some comfort. 

"Tera?" I hear James ask with a knock at my bedroom door. 

I get up and walk to the door despite my nervous feeling. "What?" I ask him.

"You did that!" He exclaims.

"Shush!" I scold, pulling him into my room. 

"You're powers are getting stronger, Tera." He tells me, looking unnerved. 

"Wow! Who could have thought that!" I say sarcastically throwing my hands in the air, my luckily empty plastic cup shooting into the air.

He stares at it in shock. "Tera, you have to tell Dad."

"What? No way!" I say, taking a step back and crossing my arms. 

"Tera you have to! This is way out of hand!" 

"Then I'll tell Dad about you!" I threaten, making his ears turn red.

"Don't you dare." His hands quickly turn into fists.

"I will. You say a word and he finds out." I say, a bit happy with my blackmail. 

James bites back his anger. His face turning a bit red. "Fine. I won't say anything. But you better be careful, if you get hurt because of this I'm telling him. No matter what." 

I nod, that's fair. "Same for you." 

He nods, taking a deep breath. "I'll leave you be. Just be careful, okay?" I nod, leading him out.

As soon as he's gone I go back into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I ask Jarvis, "You don't record any audio or visuals in the bathroom, right?"

"That is correct. Unless you ask me too." Jarvis replies.

I say, "No never record anything in here." And with that, I decided to practice my powers. How else can I make sure I was safe when using them?

For weeks I practice my powers moving things across the bathroom and concentrating. I need to use a bigger object but I never have the courage to risk doing it in the main part of the room. Until the alarm goes off and I see that the Red Skull and the Cabal have taken control of DC.

We all get in the Avenjet. And I mean all of us. Dad said James and I could come because we've been training so hard, as long as we stayed as close to him as we could. So we left, myself wearing a basic SHIELD uniform. James had a bit more armor on, but that was only because he'd been working with Tony. When we got in the jet Dad made sure both James and I had the proper weapons. Thor and Hulk went out first when we arrived and attacked.

I followed my Dad, James, and Sam to the deck of the sub. Dad had insisted on keeping us close so we could be safe.

"My plan was foolproof!" The Skull says in disbelief.

"So says the fool!" Dad says punching Skull hard in the face. "Announcing that you're attacking Washington DC? Are you getting more desperate or just playing dumber?" They fight as The Skull launches himself at my Dad who manages to deflect him.

The Skull looks at me and says almost all-knowingly, "Well, you allow your children to fight by your side now? Strange thing Captain. I'm sure they both have a secret, in order for them to be allowed to fight." I clench my jaw but force myself to look confused glancing over at James.

Skull says to me, "Don't act like you don't understand! You both know what you can do!"

"I can heal myself. That's it now shut up!" I say sounding desperate for him to stop talking. James didn't say anything. So I shoot The Skull in the chest, knocking him back once more. Then Skull launches himself into the air shooting a blast at me. Dad gets in front of me in seconds deflecting the red death rays with his shield knocking both of us back. "We are at our strongest! The Avenger's death day has come!" We stare at him as he aims another ray at us, Dad's shield too far away to retrieve. That's when an arc repulser blast knocks the Skull to the ground. James quickly runs to us.

I look at my Dad and say, "I don't wanna be in the field anymore."

He says, "It's a bit too late now Tera. Next time you'll sit it out." I nod.

"If by day you mean another day the Avengers hand you your bony butt? Sure." Tony says snarkily not hearing what I said.

We all continue to fight. But I stay as far away as I can and shoot from afar, James at my side the whole time. As we continue to fight I hear him mutter, "Shut up Computer." And he continues to call to the Cabal to "Stick with the Plan"

"The Cabal might not take DC today, but you Avengers won't be around to see it! Computer commence self destruct sequence." He says as he starts to take off on a platform. No. I can't let us explode!

Tony calls for us to move but instead I dodge Sam as he tries to grab my wrist. I put both hands on the ship and know everyone is watching as I put almost a shield over it and just as it explodes Dad grabs me yelling at me for how I could have died until he notices I saved him. But due to being grabbed, it released too soon and a bit of it flies off and hits the Skull as he escapes. But other than that I contain the explosion before I have to release it into the air cause you can't just get rid of matter. That's when I feel weak. Probably from how much energy that used up. James also starts to go off on me.

When we land near apart of the hull and everyone starts questioning me. I notice the Skull crashing down. The Avengers run over to him. Dad looks down at me and sounding almost angry he says, "We'll talk about this later." I just saved them why does he sound angry? 

James runs to me, pulling me into a hug. "If you ever do that again, I'll raise you from the dead and kill you again." 

When he releases me from his hug, I look at my hands and fall to the ground. He quickly kneels down to help me. I know the Avengers can all still see me and I feel so...weak. "So much for trust." The Red Skull says. Then we have to get into the Avenjet so we can fly to the tri-carrier. They are all talking about how great of a victory this is except for Dad. He knows something is off so he chooses to question me instead.

"Why did you not tell me you had powers?"

I look at him weakly, "Because I didn't want you to worry. These powers just...they disgust me. And I didn't want you to think I was just a freak..."

He says firmly, "I would never think you are a freak no matter what!" He looks so hurt. Then he turns to James, "Did you know about this?" 

"I...uh..." James starts to stutter, giving Dad his answer.

I feel bad but at the same time. I don't regret hiding it. The Skull is casting looks at me the whole time. Of knowing. He wants me to become the monster he designed. Tony says, "Tera. Once we get back to the tower. You are telling us about your powers." James just stays silent

"Telepathy and telekinesis. As well as fast healing. To create a soldier." The Skull says making my skin crawl. "And for your son," He hisses, "Super strength and increased speed. Similar to his father." 

"Wait what?" Dad asks, turning to James.

"Let's talk about this later," Natasha interjects, saving our sorry asses.

I curl up into a little ball as I use my shaking hands to put in my earbuds. I skip through 10 songs before I'm able to find a song that doesn't make me feel worse. We get to the tricarrier and Clint says, "Well I say we take the next month off! I'm gonna need a month just to enjoy this moment."

Clint takes a picture of the Red Skull being held back by Hulk and Thor and says like a little kid, "Say defeat!"

He laughs again like a toddler and says, "That's my new profile pic."

Then the Skull is thrown into the cylinder of green energy which holds him in place. "Wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eye," Fury says.

"Might wanna back up, I know the standard procedure is to confiscate his armor but Skull may have it booby-trapped." Tony says.

"I'll get it off him," Hulk says reaching out before he is thrown back.

Even I attempt to access his armor but when I try to remove it I get a tingling sensation that takes over my body. I manage to pull my hand away and when I look back at him he smirks at me. He did something. Apparently, no one but Dad and James notice what I did as Tony says, "Didn't I just say not to do that? I did, right?" 

Hulk tries to get up and attack the Skull but Thor and Sam hold him back, "Yes I know you're angry but you will-" Thor says trying to somehow calm down the Hulk.

"Something's wrong," Dad says. Looking at me as well, he noticed how I reacted to trying to remove the armor. "This was too easy." He continues.

Clint says, "Don't be such a Star-Spangled Spoil Sport. We do actually catch the bad guys, once in a while."

"Caps right, as long as the rest of the Cabal is still out there Skull's still a threat. And with what we now found out about the kids...He might be trying to use them for something." Natasha says.

I take a few steps away from the Skull feeling a shiver go down my spine, James following suit. Tony says, "Alright, put the victory cake back in the fridge. Falcon we've got a blown up Cabal sub to check out."

"Sounds like a hoot," Sam says sounding tired.

"Skull's team couldn't have gotten far use the Avenjet's tracking systems, local police bands, cell feeds, anything that can catch their scent," Dad says.

"And what of you Captain?" Thor asks.

"I've got a Skull to crack," Dad responds motioning for me to stay here. Everyone has left us. Dad locks us in and I know there is no escape.

"I've watched you sacrifice thousands of lives for your own petty ambitions, never once have I seen you risk your own for a teammate. Until today, and that troubles me." Dad says.

"We do know each other well don't we Captain. That will make my victory all the more sweet." Skull responds.

"Victory? You have no chance of escape. All your so-called allies abandoned you. Unless you mean my children. But I won't let you use them for your petty games." Dad says. I gulp trying to push myself out of the Skull's view and to shrink up.

"James and Tera. Yes, they will be great assets. But in order for them to become my assets, I'll have to control them. And as you stated I cannot escape? No, Captain. In order for me to escape, I would have had to be captured. And as for allies, you seem to be the only one who has been abandoned." I see Dracula appear.

My eyes widen and Dad aims his shield towards Dracula, "Sometimes being right, really bites."

"Clever choice of words, meat." He launches at my Dad. But I jump up and attempt to use my powers. But they aren't working... I try again and Skull laughs at my attempts. James goes in front of me, fists raised. Dracula takes out his sword and Dad goes to defend us and ends up being kicked into the corner. Dad kicks him when being launched at and Skull says, "Take out the children! They are apart of the plan!" Dracula first stabs the containment unit keeping Skull locked in place.

Skull lands on his feet and shoots my Dad keeping him awake. He is defenseless as Dracula picks him up and forces him to stare at us. 

The Skull laughs as James tries to fight him, but loses. The Skull knocks my sibling unconscious before he shoots me in the chest with the blaster and I collapse. He struts over to me and kicks me promptly right in the head and I lose consciousness. I hear Dad screaming our names before being knocked out himself. 

Steve's P.O.V.

I woke up tied to...something. I look around and see the tricarrier flying away. I groan as I look around and don't see either of them. I feel my lungs contract at the realization. I ask, "You let Skull get away?"

"You're welcome," Hulk replies.

Tony says, "We saved the tricarrier from the world's greatest villains and we saved you! How is that not a win?"

I lean my head back and respond, "They weren't after the tricarrier. And please, please tell me Tera and James are with you and they're just in the Avenjet." Everyone falls silent. Tony cuts me loose. I tell them of their plan. And why they want them. 

Tera's P.O.V.

I wake up in a strange, cold place. I am in a cell. I look around trying to see if I can find a way out. I don't see James anywhere I hear laughing down the hallway. I get up and go to the bars to look around. I see the Skull walking towards my cell. I look at him horrified. He stops at my cell and says, "This is my original base of operations. I am going to turn you into my own personal asset." He laughs as I stare at him horrified praying this is simply a nightmare.


	19. Information S1 Ep 16¼

James' P.O.V.

I'd been here a week and I barely got any food and water. I hadn't even seen Tera once, but I could hear her a few cells down. Her cries echoing through the hallway. The Skull knows her getting hurt is my weakness, I'm just hoping he doesn't try to exploit it any more than he already has.

He was trying to get me to tell him any and all information I could about the Avengers. Unfortunately, I've read all the files, been to all the meetings. I know information. All of the codes, greatest weaknesses, and strengths, all of it is in my head and I have to make sure they don't find out. 

I sit in my cell clutching my stomach barely able to think because of how hungry I am. I hear someone walking down the hall but I have to be strong. I looked at the bars coldly as I could muster and there stood the Red Skull. He glared down at me with his cold black eyes. He says, "Well? Are you going to give us any information?"

I look up at him, my stomach turning at the sight of him. I force myself to put on a brave face as I declare, "No, I'm not telling you a damn thing. No matter what you do to me, or Tera."

"You see, boy. There is a lot I can not only do to you, but to your dearest sister. You are to be my soldier. Your sister is to be my servant. You are going to fight for me in a way your Father never let you." I glare up at him. 

The Skull pauses, his words sticking in the air. "What are you trying to say?" I ask, bitter at myself for feeding into his taunting.

He gets a devilish smile on his face. "Your Father doesn't respect you, James. Can't you see that? He doesn't let you fight, your one real dream from the way I understand it." I look down at my feet. "You know it too. Don't you? The only thing your father allows you to do is protect your sister, a girl who can't do a thing to keep herself safe. How is that fair? You deserve to be fighting at his side." 

"Shut up," I say angrily, my head snapping towards him.

A look of understanding crosses the Skull's face. "Well, James, I respect you plenty. I believe you are worth more than keeping a simple girl safe. You have the power to conquer worlds. All you have to do is give me a little inside knowledge, and pledge yourself to Hydra." 

"No," I say, standing up to show a form of power. "I will NEVER work with Hydra." 

"Very well, then we will do this the difficult way. Just so you know, I hold all the power. I can, and will, make your life difficult if you make me." He leans in as he says that before he walks away.

I can't help but let out a sigh as he leaves, relief washing over me.

I can hear him down the hall, saying something to Tera. Her crying increases and 30 seconds later, in a rage, he shouts, "You shall be my servant. Your brother shall be my warrior. I am going to force both of you to destroy your Father."

"No!" She cried out in between sobs.

He says more, but I can't take enough care to listen. I can't wait to get out of here.

That's when I notice a temperature drop. I can see my breath.

I go to the bars, noticing how suddenly frigid the room and metal feels. I wrap my arms around my torso, quickly falling to my knees. I'm so hungry. I just wanna go home.

I hear Attuma yelling down the hall, "Are you trying to freeze the brats to death?! I thought we were adding the boy to our army after we-" He is soon cut off by Modok yelling something over him. 

I hear the Skull cooly respond, "It is a method I learned from Doctor Mendele back in World War II. He loved to experiment. He recorded everything and I know what the limits are. I won't kill them."

Going back to my 'bed' I lie on my side, hoping to use my breath to warm myself up. 

Steve's P.O.V.

"So you're telling me. He wants them because they have powers?" Clint asks for the fifth time.

"Yes! He knows I won't be able to fight them if he forces us to fight."

"Cap, you might have too," Natasha says sadly. I look at her frustrated knowing she's right. I wipe away a spare tear before focusing back on the task at hand.

"I've tried tracking their comms but they must have destroyed it," Sam says sadly.

"We need to get them back. The last time Hydra got their hands on someone you loved Cap-" Tony says.

I stand up quickly, cutting him off, and say, "I'm going to go train."

But before I can leave Nat puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Steve...Go to bed...You haven't slept a wink since they were taken. Just...you won't be any help if you don't sleep." 

I stop in my tracks, pondering her recommendation. Without giving an answer, I walk down the hall to their bedrooms. I open the door to Tera's room and look at how she left it. Her room wasn't that dirty, aside from the clothes all over the floor. I noticed her guitars sat in the corner and remembered how much joy they brought both her and James. Tera to play, and James to listen. I take out her phone, it had fallen out of her pocket and we found it in the Avenjet, I couldn't find James' phone. 

I go upstairs to Tera's bed and I lie on it, trying to sleep. As I drift, I look down at the phone in my hand and the background image. It was the four of us, all happy as can be. I feel a tear leave my eyes. I'm so sorry Lily. I failed.


	20. Codes S1 Ep 16½

Tera's P.O.V.

I've been stuck here for who knows how long. I've barely even seen my brother, but I know he's seen me. The Skull quickly found out that I don't know anything, so he's been using me to get to James. James doesn't do well with watching other people get hurt, me or anyone else. I can tell he's close to breaking. The Skull knows it too. I try my best not to show the extent of the pain the torture brings me, but I can't always help myself.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I quickly move to lie on my side, as if I'm sleeping. It won't matter either way, but he's usually slightly nicer. "Get up." He barks at me, causing me to open my eyes and sit up. He opens my cell without another word and forcefully grabs my wrist. He simply turns around and drags me out. I kick and punch him trying to maybe be able to escape but as always it's completely pointless. He always wore these gloves that made it impossible for me to use my powers to attack him. I'd only managed to do it once but after no practice, it made me so tired they easily got me back to my cell. He drags me into a different room than usual. He forces me into a chair and chains me down, still without a word. I notice there is another chair across from me. 

He finally says with his usual German accent, "You and your brother have been a pain in my side, more so than I ever thought. Your brother has thus far lived up to his promise not to give me any information, but that ends today." 

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I hear the angry voice of my brother say behind me. I turn my head quickly, trying to find the source of his voice. "Wait, Tera?" He asks. I look to my right and see Hyperion dragging him and throwing him into the chair in front of me. 

"This is the day I shall break you both." The Skull says. I look up at the Skull in fear, before I look at James for comfort. James has a stone cold expression, clearly angry, but obviously trying to look more calm then he is. 

"First, Ms. Rogers." I notice the Skull is holding a needle full of a dark green liquid. 

"What is that?" I ask, a tremble in my voice. 

"The venom of both tarantula hawk wasps and bullet ants. Two of the most painful insect stings, fused together into one. This will hurt a lot." He says, flicking the needle to get out the air bubbles.

"Wait, please don't!" James suddenly says, a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Will you give us the codes?" The Skull asks him, lowering the injection. 

James looks at the floor. "James...maybe you should tell him." I say softly, feeling the heat rise to my face in shame. 

"I...I..." He looks back and forth from me to the injection. "I can't." 

I quickly close my eyes, hoping that maybe the pain won't be as severe if I don't see it. That's when I feel a sharp needle go into my arm, followed by a paralyzing pain that quickly overwhelms me. 

My breath shudders as I try not to scream, I resist against my restraints as my body starts to curl inward, trying anything to lessen the pain. 

That's when my arm feels like it's breaking, I start to scream. My arms and back start to seize upwards, trying desperately to get free. Tears flow from my eyes as I howl in agony, my body feels like it's being devoured in fire.

That's when the pain starts to decrease. I lean forward and I feel bile rise in my throat. 

I finally manage to open my eyes and I see James, his hands in fists and tear marks down his face. I manage to look over and I see the Skull with a huge grin on his face. A hologram in front of him with a list of codes.

"I'm so sorry, Tera." James whispers. 

That's when our restraints are lifted. James quickly gets up and offers me a hand. What did James do? I accept his hand and he pulls me into a tight hug. "I love you Tera." He says to me as he holds me closer.

I love you too, James." I clutch tightly onto him. 

"Enough of this. Grab them." The Skull orders his lackeys. Both of us get two men as we are walked down the hall into another room. A room that has a giant metal machine in the middle. I notice how James begins to tremble as we get closer. 

"The boy first." The Skull says, pointing at the chair. 

"Tera it's gonna be okay, I promise." James tries to comfort me as he is walked down a few steps. I watch as they force him into a chair and shove a mouth guard into his mouth. Modok is off to the side of the machine and he flips a lever and I hear the most awful noise. Electrical whirring as my brother screams in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I beg them, I wish I could clamp my hands over my ears, I hate this. After what feels like forever, the machine stops and James' head lulls. Is he dead?

After a few seconds he raises his head and looks around at everyone blearily. The Skull steps in front of him, blocking me from his view. "Hello, soldier." 

I go to speak but a hand is clamped over my mouth. He helps James up and gets someone to escort James to a temporary different room. It's my turn, and I can't stop shaking. 

I am lead down the stairs and seated right where my brother just sat. A different mouth guard is pushed into my mouth and I am quickly overwhelmed with electricity. I scream at the newest affliction of pain as I slowly start to become less and less aware of what's going on around me. 

When the electricity finally stops I can't even remember my own name, or anything about myself. I watch as the man with the Red face leads me down to another room, a room that has a familiar looking boy in it. We make eye contact and it's clear neither of us know anything about our situation.

The Red Skull, as I learn is his name, teaches both of us about who we are. I am his helper, his assistant. He teaches me how to read minds and use my telekinesis to assist himself and others. Apparently I go by Psyche. The boy I was with is a soldier, a boy with super human strength. He goes by Milites. 

The Skull teaches us about our enemies. The Avengers, they want to capture us. I know neither myself or Milites will let that happen.


	21. The Fight S1 Ep 16¾

Narrator's P.O.V.

It had been almost 4 months since Tera and James had been kidnapped. The Avengers only managed to finally pinpoint the location after a strange explosion of energy that no one could explain. "Guys, Guys! I think we found them!" Sam yelled as he ran into the common room his eyes glittering with excitement and joy. Steve, who had already been in uniform from training, perked his head up and he quickly ran to Tera's room to grab something before he ran as fast as a bullet back to the common room where they got onto the Avenjet flying to Siberia where they were going to find the kids.

Meanwhile, the Cabal soon got the news the Avengers were coming and so they got their new asset, Milites, prepared for the upcoming battle. He meticulously put on his uniform, sliding his iron cuffs onto his wrists, tightly fastening the metal that covers his arms and chest, and securing the armor covering his lower-abdomen and legs, as well as putting on his boots and making sure they are as tight as can be without cutting off circulation.

His armor is light and flexible yet stronger than steel, making sure he is protected and can easily fight without worry. He has a belt loaded with guns, knives of various sizes, a few grenades, and just in case a suicide pill is tucked safely in a pouch. The cuffs allow the Cabal to be able to shut him down at a moments notice with a shot, in the unlikely scenario that he would revolt and turn to fight against the Cabal instead of his targets.

Psyche, the Red Skull's assistant, had similar cuffs. Due to her telepathy and telekinesis it would be easy for her to gain control of the situation quickly, although she only had very basic training on how to use her powers. Never to fight, only to assist. 

Sitting in the Avenjet, Steve is twiddling his thumbs trying to think of anything but how vital this mission is for his and his children's sakes. The others know just how stressful this is for him but only Natasha is daring enough to go up to him and say, "Hey Steve...Look they're going to be alright."

He looks up at Natasha and asks, "How can you be sure?"

She says, "Because if they aren't, their Godmother is going to kill every Cabal member single-handed and let you get the final kill on the Skull." Steve smiles weakly at Natasha. Natasha was right, she was Tera and James's Godmother, and Steve knew she'd get them back. "Remember the plan." Natasha reminds Steve. They all knew that the Cabal knew that they were coming. If both kids were fighting, then they would continue as planned. If only one, the Avengers would get one while Natasha, Clint, and Thor left to find the other. If neither kid was there, they would cause a distraction and Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Thor would go searching. 

Milites' hair was much shorter than usual. His eyes had deep bags under them and the once soft blue eyes seemed to be as cold as ice. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he marched to the meeting room. As he was given his orders he couldn't help but notice the girl in the corner of the room. She wore a typical Hydra uniform with her hair pulled back into a high bun. In her hands was a clipboard, she didn't look up as she wrote down whatever the Skull said. Keeping track for later reference. 

When the orders had been given, Milites marched to his spot for the fight while Psyche left to her chambers. Her orders were to stay far from the fight, so just in case something did happen to Milites she would still be there.

The Avengers soon arrive and are met with a smug-looking Cabal. "Where are they?" Steve angrily shouts looking around desperately for his either of his children's faces.

"Your children? I'm afraid I haven't seen either of them in months, Rogers." The Skull says faking his innocence, yet in a way, he wasn't lying.

In Thor's hand Mjolnir emits sparks, Thor held Mjolnir up and aimed it at the Skull. "You know very well where they are. Release them from your grasp!"

The Skull shakes his head clearly enjoying his games before he looks at Modok and asks, "Should we allow them visitation rights?"

Modok says in his nasally voice, "Of course Skull, it's only fair." The Cabal's faces all share the same jeering grins.

"Milites." The Skull says simpering, his voice full of pure joy at how distressed his enemy is. Milites steps out from behind the Skull, allowing everyone to see he is completely under his rule. The look on Steve's face is of nothing but pain, the kind of pain you feel when you've taken a stab to the heart many times over.

James knew what to do. Taking a knife from his belt, spinning it around in his fingers, looking up at his enemies, and a smirk danced on his lips as he tossed the knife which flew at his Father, who just stared in horror. James jumped forward and threw a harsh punch, hitting Steve in the jaw. With that the fight began. 

The Natasha, Clint, and Thor left to find Tera, hoping that the others would be able to do well without them. 

Steve's voice cracks as he says, "I'm not going to fight you, James."

Milites stands up straight cracking his knuckles and then neck before saying two words, "It's Milites." James quickly says, throwing a high kick which Steve narrowly dodges. As James continues his onslaught of punches, Steve does his best do dodge his attacks, trying his hardest not to hit his son. James suddenly turns around and climbs steep stairs to get to the top of the balcony above them. Steve is close behind as he calls out to his child, "James, please! This isn't you!" Steve points to the Red Skull below, "He turned you into this! You have to fight it! Fight him!" The Captain's voice is filled with tears as he begs for his son to listen.

\----

Natasha, Clint, and Thor run together down the hallway, searching for any sign of the blonde girl. Going down the endless corridors looking as closely and as fast as they can. That's when Clint sees her. "Tera!" He calls out as he suddenly stops at a cell. The cell is a nicer cell than they had seen with others. It had a decent looking bed instead of a stone slab. Tera looks up at the sudden intrusion, a look of fear in her eyes as she looks at them.

"Don't worry, Tera. You shall be free soon!" Thor says joyfully, using Mjolnir to break into the cell. 

"Stop." Psyche says forcefully, raising her arms as if to protect herself. "You are going to leave me alone, or I am going to call for backup." 

"What? There's no way we're..." Clint starts to say before her words began to register. 

Psyche was using her telepathy to influence them, to get them to obey her wishes. 

Natasha though quickly sees through it, "No, you're coming home. Even if we have to drag you out." She says firmly, her words bringing her coworkers snap back into reality. 

Psyche throws her hands up, pushing them back and she begins to run through the newly created escape. Thor quickly holds up Mjolnir and uses lightning to stun her. She cries out at the sudden electricity, but promptly collapses. 

Thor rushes over to her and picks her up, "I shall take her back to the Avenjet then be back to fight if needed." 

"Stay with her unless we need you back." Clint says. Natasha and Clint watch as Thor flies off, breaking through a wall to get out quicker, the two then rush back through the corridors to get back to the fight.

\-----

Milites advances towards the Captain who does nothing but dodge and block his attacks, all the while trying to remind him who he is. It isn't working. James throws roundhouse kicks, punches, jabs, and swings with the knife, and only a few of them have actually managed to hit Steve. 

James manages to trip the Captain and hit him with blunder after blunder. He then throws the Captain against the wall right beside where the balcony drops to the floor 30 feet below. The drop is to James' right as he takes another knife and pins the Captain against the wall with his right hand and with his left hand he presses the blade deep against his throat. The room freezes, staring at the two.

Everyone is watching their next movements. The Avengers are praying that Steve will fight James and not let him kill him, The Cabal watch in pure and utter joy hoping he'll finish him off and eliminate one of their biggest threats. "Any last words Captain Rogers?" Milites asks proudly.

"James...This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I love you." Steve says before closing his eyes and accepting his demise. A lone tear rolls down his cheek. The Avengers scream for Steve to fight back and for James to stop but to no avail. The onlookers are forced to watch in horror as he smiles madly, raises his knife above his head, and he goes to strike the Captain's neck with the blade, permanently ending his life.

But the blade falls short.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion he tries again. Raising the knife above his head, and bringing the blade down hard and fast, but yet again it stops a millimeter before the Captain's neck. He tries once more but this time after he fails he notices the Captain's eyes peeking open wondering why he isn't dead. James looks at the knife unsure of what's happening, and why he can't stab him. He switches the blade to the other hand when he gets a rush of emotion. The blade falls from his hands to the floor at his feet, where it bounces up slightly and then falls even further down below 30 feet. 

The Captain looks at him his eyes glistening with tears, his hand loosely touching his neck as if worried it's not still there.

James looks around and he is overwhelmed with memories. Good and bad. Some from Hydra, but most from his life before. His life full of love, and friends.

As the memories flood back to him, he continues walking back towards the edge of the balcony. His hands clench his hair so hard you'd think he was ripping it out. His head felt like it was being crushed in the Hulk's hand as memories kept coming back to him. The Skull scowled deeply but he expected this might happen despite how hard he tried to break him down. Natasha and Clint rushed into the room, realizing quickly what was happening. Natasha looked at the Skull noticing him taking out a small remote. She screamed, "Skull drop the remote!" 

He looked her dead in the eyes as he set the remote to a setting and pressed the button. Widow used her gun and shot it, shattering into hundreds of shards. Tony started shooting at Hyperion who had come back to fight the Avengers. While the Avengers started the fight again Steve reached out his hand as if calming an animal and he said, "James, calm down it's all going to be alright."

As the cuffs start to encompass James' hands, Steve immediately notices how scared he looks down at the cuffs trying to bang them together to break them, a crack forming at the seam.

James feels the needle go into his hand, he cries out in pain as he stumbles further back, the ledge dangerously close. James can barely think with everything overwhelming his senses. When it all starts to dim, his vision blurs, his pain starts to cease, and he leans back. Closing his eyes as he falls. "James!" The sound of someone screaming for him is barely registered as he falls unconscious.

Sam, who had been fighting Dracula, looks up when hearing his friend desperately cry out, "James!" He turns his head and sees him halfway to the ground. He throws one last flechette at Dracula before racing off and catching James just as he's about to hit the floor. Sam swoops up to the balcony and after landing, he hands Steve his son. Sam also finally sees how badly he hurt him. "Steve?"

"Sam?"

"I'm gonna take you to the Avenjet. Then we'll get out of here." Steve nods shifting his son to be over his shoulder. 

Sam takes his wrist and flies him out to the Avenjet, Thor stands up upon noticing them. Tera is unconscious in a chair. Sam puts James into the chair beside Tera and buckles him in before turning his attention to Steve. He looked bad, his face was swollen and red, and even purple in some spots from the hard hits he took. He had bruises on his arms and some on his legs and stomach, but it wasn't anything all that serious. The main problem was the damage to his head. "Sam I'm fine. Make sure Tera and James are-"

"Steve I'll help them after I help you. You got a serious pounding, take it easy. I need to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything." 

While Sam scans him for brain damage the others rush into the jet. "We have to go!" Hawkeye says shrieking like a little girl.

Natasha is already 2 steps ahead of him as she runs to the wheel and starts the jet, allowing take-off in under a minute. Once they are out of the area Tony turns to Steve and says, "Look, I get you didn't want to hurt him, But that was stupid!"

Steve holds the ice pack Sam had given him against his face and patiently says, "I know it was, but I just couldn't do it, Tony." Steve sounds so broken. Tony looks at him sadly before turning the out-cold kids. 

Tony looks at James' cuffs and without saying another word he uses the reactor on his finger to cut through the cuffs. They all see Tony take the cuff apart and you can see the needle that injected him still poking into his hand. Tony takes the needle out and proceeds to do the same thing with his other hand. He makes sure to remove the cuffs from Tera as well.

They get back to the Tower within the hour and all of them go to the lab where Sam and Tony set Tera and James up in two of the examination rooms they have. Tony takes the needles and cuffs and starts running tests on them. Meanwhile, Sam sets both of them up so it'll alert them when they wake up. Both are kept seperate and in secure rooms though, there's no telling what state their minds were in. Sam tells Steve, "You don't have any brain injuries luckily, just put the ice on your face and take it easy. You are lucky you have fast healing, you should heal up within a few days. And Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Steve says holding back a yawn.

"Don't stay up late worrying about them. We'll tell you when they wake up." Steve nods reluctantly.

\------

Tera woke up a few hours after they set her up. "Tera!" Steve said joyfully as he got the alert she was awake. In each examination room there was a one way mirror. So Steve went into the room and all of the Avengers, including Nick Fury and Maria Hill, watched to see what happened.

"Remember Steve, it wasn't like James who seemed to start to remember what was happening. Thor zapped her." Tony says into his comm, glancing over at the god.

"In my defense, she tried to escape us!" Thor says. 

"Shush." Maria Hill says, looking back at the one way mirror.

"Who are you?" Tera asks, now sitting upright with her legs crossed.

They can all basically see Steve's heart break. "I'm your Dad. Steve Rogers." He says, his voice even.

"The Skull won't like that I'm gone." Tera says softly. That's when her eyes widen in fear, "I never submitted my report! I forgot to turn it in! It's in my room." She says quickly as she starts to stand up. 

"Woah, woah. The Red Skull isn't here! You're safe now!" Steve quickly says, walking to block the door. 

"I won't be if I don't get in my report." Tera mutters, looking around as if looking for another way out.

"You aren't in Hydra anymore. You're with the Avengers." Steve says. They all watch as Tera seems to freeze.

"They said you would kill me if you saw me." Tera says, turning to look at Steve.

"No, we're your family." Steve firmly states. 

She goes silent. "Where is Milites." 

"You mean James? He's here too." Steve says.

"Why are you calling us by different names?" Tera asks, genuinely confused. 

"Because these are your names. Not Milites or Psyche." He says. 

Tera goes silent as she looks at him. Her hand goes to her temple as if she has a headache. She gasps in surprise, making Steve jump. "You're not lying?" 

A wave of confusion washes over Steve. "What did you just say?" 

"You aren't lying." Tera restates, looking at him in almost horror. 

"How can you tell?" Steve asks. 

She makes a come here motion. Steve starts to walk forward but Nick Fury quickly interrupts, "I don't think this is the best course of action, Captain. In our logs she has the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy. She could try to wipe you out." 

Steve hesitates. The Avengers all notice how she immediately turns to look at the glass. "I just wanna see what you see." She says, turning back to her Dad.

Tony says, "Tell her I'm gonna come in then to be sure it's safe." 

Steve relays the message and Tera nods. When Tony enters he doesn't have on his full armor, hoping not to scare her, and instead only has armor on his hand so he can blast her away if necessary.

Steve sits beside her on her bed and she puts a hand on his head and closes her eyes. After a few seconds she gasps. Tony notices how her hands start to shake. "Leave." She says sharply. 

Her Father looks at her confused and a bit hurt. "What did you see?" He asks. 

They all watch as she starts to back track. "No no no I can't be your daughter...The Skull lied...he's gonna kill me..." She starts to mutter softly to herself as she begins to panic. Steve quickly takes hold of her arms.

"No sweetheart, you're safe! He can't hurt you!" Steve quickly says. 

"Don't call me sweetheart!" She says as she holds her head. "Please just leave." 

"Tera...baby it's okay." He says softly.

"Don't call me that!" She cries out. Tony grabs Steve's arm as the lights above them begin to flicker. Tony quickly drags Steve out and into the viewing room. They all watch as Tera holds her body in a panic, murmuring something to herself.

"Well that could have gone better." Clint says leaning against the wall. Natasha quickly shushes him. Steve takes a deep breath before he walks out. The Avengers all watch him leave, none of them knowing the right thing to say.

\------

Three days later James woke up. Once again everyone else watched from a viewing room as Steve talked to James. They were all hoping this situation went better then Tera, who still wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Where am I?" James asked fearfully, 

"You're safe now. You're in Avengers tower." Steve says, forcing his voice to be even and calm. 

"I'm in Avengers tower?" He asks, his voice shaky. 

"Yes, and it's me, Dad. You aren't going to be hurt anymore." Steve says, leaning forward from the chair he was seated in. 

James thinks for a moment before a look of realization crosses his face. "I could have killed you!" He declares, horrified. 

"It's okay-"

"No! What if you'd died! I wouldn't have been able to...to...." He starts to cry as he talks. Steve quickly gets up and pulls him into a hug, telling him that he's now safe. At least one child was accepting reality.

\------

"I told you, I'm sorry but if you want information you have to ask Tera. I was just a soldier. Tera was always at his side." James tells his Father. James was getting much better, physically and mentally. It's been about a week and a half since he and Tera had gotten out of Hydra. Tera was just about the same as when they got out. 

Tony, who was also in the room with them, said, "Well I don't think that's gonna be an option any time soon." Steve glares at him.

"Do you think she'd talk to you?" Steve asks his son. 

"I...I don't know. We were always kept apart so it's not like we were able to bond or anything. But I can try if you want." James says.

So the next day while everyone watched, James went into Tera's room. She was lying on her bed, facing away from the door when he entered. She didn't say a word when she heard the door open. 

"Tera?" He asked. 

She doesn't respond. He slowly walks up to her and gently taps her arm. She finally turns around. "Just leave me alone." She says quietly.

"I can't do that, Tera." 

"Why not?" She asks, sitting up a little bit. 

"Well, for one you're hurting. Two, you're my sister. Three, well you're the only one who knows the Red Skull enough." He says, taking a seat beside her. 

"I don't know what's real." She tells him. 

"I'm real, so is Dad." James says. 

"So is the Skull. He doesn't like it when I don't listen, Milites." She tells him. 

"My name is James, Tera. Not Milites. Your name is Tera, not Psyche. You know this, you looked into Dad's head." James says.

"Yeah well, there's no way that was real." Tera growls, looking away.

"Okay, so if it isn't real because you can't remember, answer me this. Before Hydra what can you remember?" 

She goes silent. "Please stop, I...I can't handle this." She tells him.

"Yes you can, your name is Tera Rogers. You are my little sister." James says, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"You barely remember anything. Why are you so quick to trust them? You can't even read their minds." She asks him. 

"Because I fought him, and I got my common sense knocked back into me. Think about it, even if they aren't who they say they are they're better than the Skull. The second you step a toe out of line in Hydra, on purpose or on accident, you were punished. These are the Avengers, they don't roll like that. Just...trust me." James says.

Tera's arms wrap around her torso before she slowly nods. "I...I guess you're right." 

On the other side of the glass Steve can't help but smile, neither of them might remember him or the others that well. But they are starting to trust them. One day his kids will be able to completely remember him, and he can't wait.


End file.
